The Forgotten
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Übersetzung von Batsutousais: The Forgotten! Kapitel 12 ist on!
1. What's Lost Can Be Found

THE FORGOTTON

Autorin: Batsutousai

Übersetzerin: CaptainKaos

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Darkfic, Romantik...

Rating: M

Warnung: Slash, Tod, OOC, AU, später Selbstmordversuch

Pairing: Werden noch nicht verraten ;)

Disclaimer: Absolut gar nichts davon gehört mir... Einiges gehört JKR, der Rest gehört Batsu megaseufzt Ich übersetze nur...

Prolog – What's Lost Can Be Found

„Tarrant! Yo, Tarrant! Wach auf! Kunden!", rief ein dunkeläugiger Mann, der vor dem Ladentresen stand, grinsend.

Ein Mann mit weißen Haar, das um seine Schultern herum flatterte, und absolut schockierenden grünen Augen steckte seinem Kopf durch den Türspalt hinter der großen Holzplatte und runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist spät, Nicholas."

Nicholas Eric Ripley, oder Nick, verdrehte immer noch grinsend seine Augen. „Sorry, Boss. Ich war mit dem niedlichen Mädel vom Blumenladen beschäftigt."

„Du bist nur zwei Schritte davon entfernt, gleich wieder zurückzugehen und ihr mit ihren Blumenarrangements zu helfen", erwiderte der weißhaarige Mann scharf. „Zieh deinen Kittel an und öffne den Laden. Ich muss mich um den Papierkram kümmern." Damit knallte er die Tür zu.

Nick seufzte und sprang über den Tresen, sein Lächeln verschwand. _‚Käse… Vermute mal, dass er und Zack mal wieder gestritten haben. Wie oft muss ich Doo noch sagen, dass er sich 'nen neuen Freund besorgen soll, bevor er mir zuhört?'_ Der dunkeläugige Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er seinen Arbeitskittel anzog.

--- --- ---

Dooley Shannon Tarrant, oder kurz Doo, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl mit einem lustlosen Seufzen zurück, als er die Kinderstimmen vor seinem Büro hörte. Sein Süßigkeitenladen lief ziemlich gut für eine kleine Nachbarschaft, gerade vor den Stadtgrenzen von Glasgow. Er hatte nie wirklich gewusst, warum er den Laden unter seiner Wohnung aufgemacht hatte, er hatte sich nur dazu verpflichtet gefühlt. Als wenn ein Geist gewollt hätte, dass er durch den Laden an ihn erinnert wurde.

Nicht, dass Doo was gegen Kinder hätte. Tatsächlich mochte er sie sogar. Sein Freund und Liebhaber in den letzten zehn Jahren, Zack Palmer, hatte Kinder mit Leidenschaft gehasst. Es war eins der Dinge, über die sie sich immer gestritten hatten.

Zack war ein wundervoller Mann, natürlich. Wenn es ihn nicht gegeben hätte, würde Doo immer noch in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt stecken, ohne Vergangenheit und mit wenig Chancen auf eine Zukunft. Zack hatte ihm über den Verlust seiner Erinnerungen, über seine Abneigung gegen seinen völlig vernarbten Körper hinweggeholfen, hatte ihm geholfen, wieder von vorne anzufangen, als er eigentlich nur noch sterben wollte. Zack hatte ihm sogar geholfen, einen neuen Namen auszuwählen: Tarrant, was „Donner" bedeutete, für den Sturm, in dem er gefunden wurde; Shannon, dessen Bedeutung „kleiner, alter Weiser" war, weil Doo Dinge verstand, an denen andere stundenlang herumrätselten; und Dooley, das „dunkler Held" bedeutete, für seine Vergangenheit, die in Schatten und meist vergessenen Träumen lag, die, wenn er sich erinnern konnte, ihn zeigte, wie er das Böse bekämpfte, um die Menschheit zu retten oder so etwas.

Aber das war jetzt alles vorbei. Doo und Zack hatten in der Nacht das letzte Mal gestritten. Doo hatte Zack rausgeschmissen und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte, und Doo war niemand, der seine Worte wieder zurücknahm. Zack war gegangen, hatte seine Sachen mitgenommen, die er in Doos Wohnung zum Wechseln hatte, und hatte geschworen, den nächsten Zug nach London zu nehmen. Doo wusste ohne Zweifel, dass er Zack nie wieder sehen würde. Es war eins der Dinge, die er einfach wusste.

_‚Nick wird stolz auf mich sein, wenn er es herausfindet' _, stöhnte Doo mental, als er aufstand und durch ein Strecken ein paar Muskeln in seinem Körper löste.

--- --- ---

Nick sah von der Kasse auf, als sich die Tür zu Doos Büro öffnete. „Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte er unsicher.

Doo lächelte seinen Freund beruhigend an, als er sein weißes Haar mit einer Lederspange zurücksteckte. „Ja. Sorry, dass ich dich heute Morgen so angemeckert habe."

Nick zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als er den Einkauf eines kleinen Mädchens in die Kasse eingab. „Kein Problem, Doo-man. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich deine morgendlichen Anfälle nicht gewöhnt."

Doo zog eine Grimasse, als er eine Schachtel mit schokoladenbedeckten Pfefferminzen aufhob, um das Gefäß neben der Tür wieder damit aufzufüllen. „Kommst du mit mir Abendessen, wenn wir geschlossen haben?"

„Du gehst nicht mit Zack?", fragte Nick sanft.

„Zack geht zurück nach London. Wir haben uns getrennt", erwiderte Doo, bevor er hinter dem Tresen hervortrat und zu den Süßigkeiten ging, die er auffüllen wollte.

Nick starrte seinem Freund geschockt hinterher. _‚Sie haben sich getrennt? Letzte Nacht? Na ja… Ich vermute, das erklärt seine Stimmung…' _

--- --- ---

„Hier. Ich will dir jemandem vorstellen", befahl Nick und zog Doo Richtung Blumenladen, drei Häuser vom Süßigkeitenladen entfernt, als die Nacht anbrach.

„Dein Traummädel?", fragte Doo und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Nick errötete leicht und warf Doo einen scharfen Blick zu, was den weißhaarigen Mann zum Lachen brachte, bevor Nick Doo in den Laden führte. „Hallo, Deva", meinte er.

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar sah sie an. Sie lächelte strahlend, als sie Nick sah und zeigte zwei Reihen perfekter Zähne, die im schwachen Licht glitzerten. „Nick! Ich hab auf dich eine Stunde gewarte!", rief sie mit einem schwachen Akzent, den Doo beinahe erkannte.

_ ‚Dieser Erinnerungsverlust wird langsam wirklich lästig…'_, beschloss der grünäugige Mann dunkel, als Nick das Mädchen begrüßte.

„Doo, das ist Deva Vladislav. Deva, das ist Dooley Tarrant", stellte Nick sie vor und holte Doo aus seinen Gedanken."

„Es ist eine Freude, Sie endlich zu treffe", sagte Deva vorsichtig. „Nick spricht viel von Ihnen."

Doo warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu. „Oh, er kann nicht mehr von mir sprechen, als er von Ihnen spricht, Ms. Vladislav", erwiderte er ruhig, bevor er Devas Hand nahm und den Rücken sanft küsste. „Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, natürlich."

Deva kicherte und wurde rot. „Bitte nenn mich Deva."

„Dann bin ich Doo."

„Doo, kann ich dich einen kurzen Moment sprechen, während Deva den Laden schließt?", knurrte Nick.

„Ja, wartet draußen. Ich bin schnell da", stimmte Deva zu, bevor sie sich wieder den Blumen zuwandte.

Doo erlaubte Nick, ihn aus dem Laden zu ziehen und grinste bei Nicks offensichtlicher Wut. „Beruhig dich, Nick. Ich mache das immer, wenn ich eine hübsche Dame treffe." Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „Wo kommt sie her? Der Akzent kommt mir vage bekannt vor, aber ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern, woher…"

Nick ließ den Wechsel des Themas mit einem hilflosen Seufzer zu. „Bulgarien. Sie hat eine Cousine, die in einer Privatschule nicht weit von hier arbeitet."

„Wirklich?" Doo blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Welche Schule?"

„Hogwarts", erwiderte Deva, als sie aus dem Laden trat und die Tür mit einer flinken Bewegung schloss. „Du wirst nicht davon gehört habe."

Doos Augen weiteten sich bei dem Namen der Schule. „Hogwarts?", murmelte er mit distanzierter Stimme. „Es steht noch?"

Devas Augen weiteten sich und sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Was hat du gesagt?", wollte Deva wissen, als Nick verwirrt aussah.

Doo blinzelte zweimal, bevor er ihr einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. „Ich…" Er blinzelte wieder und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab es wieder vergessen." Er fuhr herum und stampfte auf den Boden. „Verdammt!"

Nick seufzte und lehnte sich vor, platzierte seinen Mund neben Devas Ohr. „Doo erinnert sich an nichts, was vor den letzten zehn Jahren passiert ist, Deva. Manchmal tut er das, sagt etwas, ohne zu bemerken, dass er es gesagt hat. Du musst Geduld mit ihm haben."

Deva nickte und beobachtete Doos niedergeschlagene Haltung mit wässrigen Augen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit vor zehn Jahren. Viele hatten ihre Erinnerung wegen dem Dunklen Lord verloren. Es war ihrer Meinung nach einer der schlimmsten Nachkriegseffekte. Das Doo dazu fähig war, sich an was zu erinnern, auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war, war bewundernswert. Die Leute, von denen sie wusste, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen verloren hatten, konnten das nicht tun. „Sollen wir dann gehen und was essen?", fragte sie sanft.

Doo sah über seine Schulter zu seinem besten Freund und dem Mädchen, das Nick so sehr mochte. „Eine exzellente Idee", sagte er plötzlich strahlend.

Deva war bei dem schnellen Stimmungswechsel verblüfft, aber Nick grinste nur. „Also, Doo, nachdem du endlich aus dem Laden raus bist, warum wählst du nicht das Restaurant aus?"

„Du bezahlst, he?", zog Doo ihn auf und deutete seinen beiden Begleitern an, ihm zu folgen.

„Was?", rief Nick aus. „Nein! Du bist derjenige, der ausgehen wollte!"

Doo grinste. „Aber du hast gerade…"

„Ja ja, ich bezahle", murmelte der dunkeläugige Mann und rollte mit den Augen. „Verruchter Bastard."

Doo lachte laut auf und schlang einen Arm um Nick. „Ah, das ist doch genau der Grund, warum ich dich liebe, Nick. Du bringst mich immer zum Lachen."

„Du bist so merkwürdig", erwiderte Nick grinsend.

Deva lächelte bei dem Verhalten der beiden vor ihr._ ‚Es ist gut, dass Doo so einen guten Freund hat, Muggel oder nicht.'  
_

--- --- ---

Rote Augen glitten über die leere Kammer, bevor sie sich schlossen. Der Besitzer der Augen seufzte sanft auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Eine Hand hob sich und rubbelte, sanft über die Nasenbrücke und schmiss dabei aus Versehen eine Brille von ihrem Platz und ließ sie durch die Luft fliegen. „Verdammt", murmelte die Gestalt, öffnete seine Augen wieder und lehnte sich vor, um die Brille zurück zu bekommen. „Ich werde mich niemals an diese verdammten Dinger gewöhnen."

Ein Klopfen kam von der schweren Eichentür vor dem Schreibtisch, an dem die rotäugige Gestalt saß. „Mylord, eine Eule ist für Sie aus Hogwarts gekommen."

„Rein", befahl die Figur mit machtvoller Stimme. Sie war völlig anders als noch Momente zuvor, wo nur er da gewesen war, um sich selbst zu hören.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann mit fliegendem, weißblondem Haar in seinen späten Fünfzigern trat ein. Er stoppte kurz vor dem Schreibtisch, um sich zu verbeugen, bevor er einen dicken Umschlag ausstreckte. „Er ist von Severus, Mylord."

Der Mann, der „Lord" genannt wurde, schien diese offensichtliche Aussage keine Erwiderung würdig und zog nur das Pergament heraus und überflog es schnell, nachdem er seine Brille wieder auf die Nase gesetzt hatte. Als er fertig war, nickte er dem Mann zu, der noch in seinem Büro stand. „Ich muss was in Hogwarts erledigen. Ich gehe jetzt. Du hast die Kontrolle", befahl er, stand auf und steckte seine Brille in eine Tasche seiner schwarzen Robe. „Du kennst den Preis, wenn etwas passieren sollte, Lucius."

Der blasshaarige Mann verbeugte sich verstehend. Er wusste es. Letztes Mal hatte er beinahe sein Leben verloren, als einer der Drachen geflohen war. „Wie lang werdet Ihr weg sein, Mylord?", murmelte er.

Der rotäugige Mann stoppte, blinzelte langsam zu Lucius. „Eine Woche", beschloss er mit fester Stimme.

„Sehr gut, Mylord", stimmte Lucius zu.

„Lord" lächelte kalt. „Versau es diesmal nicht, Lucius, oder ich werde dich töten", warnte er monoton, bevor er mit einem lauten ‚PLOP' verschwand.

Lucius erschauderte.

--- --- ---

Nick überließ es Doo, Deva nach Hause zubringen, da er auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Stadt als die beiden Ladenbesitzer lebte. Erst als Nick außer Sicht war, begann Deva zu sprechen.

„Nick sagt, du hast deine Erinnerungen verlore."

Doo nickte ruhig. „Ja. Man gewöhnt sich nach 'ner Weile dran."

Deva seufzte traurig. „Ich habe eine Freund in Bulgarien, der seine Erinnerungen zur selben Zeit wie du verlore hat." Doo sah die Frau überrascht an. „Wie habe kein Heilmittel für die gefunden, die ihr Gedächtnis im Letzten Gefecht verloren habe. Wir habe versucht eins zu finde, aber der Spruch war zu stark."

„Letztes Gefecht?", fragte Doo flüsternd. „Spruch?"

Deva nickte feierlich, aber ignorierte seine Fragen. „Ich muss meine Cousine morge in Hogwarts besuche. Willst du mit mir komme? Es könnte helfe."

„Aber du hast gesagt, es gibt kein Heilmittel", zischte Doo mit geweiteten Augen. Irgendwas in ihm bettelte und schrie danach, in die Schule zu gehen, wo Devas Cousine arbeitete.

„Habe sie nicht. Aber", sie traf ruhig auf seinen Blick. „Es hat nie vorher einen gegebe, der sich an irgendwas erinnert hat, was er vergesse hat. Nicht mal in kleine Stücken wie du. Vielleicht kannst du den Spruch breche." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu ihrem Laden, von dem Doo plötzlich realisierte, dass sie bereits davor standen und zog einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche. „Denk drüber nach. Ich komme morge früh vorbei und du kannst mitkomme oder nicht, wie du willst", fügte Deva hinzu, bevor sie in den Laden trat und ihn hinter sich schloss.

Doo biss sich auf seine Lippe, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiter den Bürgersteig zu seinem eigenen Shop und seiner Wohnung darüber entlang ging. Das Angebot war etwas, wo er drüber nachdenken würde.

TBC

Erst einmal: DANKE an Cyradis dafür, dass sie sich bereit erklärt hat, diese Story auch zu betan ;)

So… meine dritte Übersetzung und die zweite von Batsus Stories…

Schreibt mir, wie es euch bisher gefällt und ob ich überhaupt weitermachen soll ;)


	2. Hogwarts

A/N: Sorry, das es solange gedauert hat! Aber es ist alles irgendwie schief gegangen, was schief gehen konnte -.-Für alle die auf Abandon warten: Ich weiß nicht, wann ich es schaffe, es upzudaten. Mein Beta hatte keine Zeit, darum hab ich es wem anders gegeben, die es aber auch nicht gemacht hat. Jetzt versucht es mein BEta noch mal. Es kommt so schnell wie möglich, versprochen!

_-- Doos Erinnerungen/Gedanken/Briefe --  
_°Bulgarisch°

Kapitel Eins – Hogwarts

Doo saß ruhig draußen vor seiner Eingangstür, als Deva zu ihm rüberkam. Es war Sonntag, also musste er den Laden nicht öffnen, wenn er nicht wollte. Er hatte Nick letzte Nacht auf dem Handy angerufen und hatte ihm eine Nachricht in der Mailbox hinterlassen, die dem anderen mitteilte, dass er heute nicht vorbeikommen musste. Doo hatte sich entschieden, nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

„Du kommst also mit?"

Doo zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Ja. Obwohl ich mich an nichts erinnern kann, wird es trotzdem wieder eine Verbindung zu der Vergangenheit, die ich verloren habe, aufbauen. Zumindest kann ich vielleicht ein paar alte Freunde treffen."

„Wenn du es tust, dann werde sie sich nicht an dich erinnern", warnte Deva, als sie ihm andeutete, neben ihm herzulaufen.

Doo seufzte. „Stimmt."

Deva lächelte ihn mitleidig an, bevor sie sich in der leeren Gasse umsah, an der sie angehalten hatte. Als sie sicher war, dass niemand da war, zog sie einen verwirrten Doo hinter sich her und streckte ihm einen Stiefel entgegen. „Das ist ein Portschlüssel. Er wird uns in die Gemächer meiner Cousine bringe. Sie wird uns zum Frühstück in die Große Halle bringe. Sie habe gutes Essen dort."

„Ist deine Cousine damit einverstanden, dass ein Mann in ihren Räumen auftaucht?", fragte Doo und berührte den Stiefel noch nicht.

„Ich drohe ihr schon seit längerer Zeit, Nick mitzubringe. Sie wird angezoge sein, wenn wir da ankomme", versicherte Deva ihm und streckte ihm erneut den Stiefel entgegen. „Fass ihn an!"

Doo seufzte und legte seine Hand auf den Stiefel. Er bekam nicht mit, was Deva flüsterte, aber im nächsten Moment fühlte er ein seltsames Ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel und die Welt um ihn herum verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Als er wieder etwas sah, waren sie in einem Gemach mit steinernen Wänden, das durch ein flackerndes Feuer im Kamin erhellt wurde. Drei viktorianische Stühle waren um einen polierten Tisch aus Rotholz gestellt worden. Der Raum hatte eine gemütliche Ausstrahlung.

„Deva!", rief eine fröhliche Frauenstimme. Die Besitzerin der Stimme trat vor und umarmte Deva fest, bevor sie sich zu Doo drehte, ihre blauen Augen leuchteten im Feuerlicht. „Und das ist dein Freund Nick?"

„Nein." Deva lächelte schwach. „Das ist Nicks Boss, Dooley Tarrant. Er ist einer der Vergessenen", erklärte sie ihrer Cousine, deren Augen sich weiteten. „Doo, das ist meine Cousine, Syna Krum."

Eine Stimme, die bekannt war, raste durch Doos Verstand wie ein Blitz: _„Der Champion für Durmstrang ist Viktor Krum."_ Er schloss seine Augen und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

„Doo?", fragte Deva sanft und legte sanft eine Hand auf den Arm des weißhaarigen Mannes.

Grüne Augen wurden aufgerissen, gefüllt mit Verwirrung. „Wer ist Viktor Krum?"

Syna zog scharf die Luft ein. „Das war mein Ehemann! Er starb im Krieg! Wie kannst du seinen Namen kenne!"

Doo schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, aber Deva antwortete ihr. „Er erinnert sich an Dinge, Syna. Er erinnert sich an Hogwarts, aber weiß nicht wie."

Syna warf dem Mann einen schneidenden Blick zu, bevor sie schwach nickte und ihren Blick abwandte. „Kommt. Ich führe euch in die Große Halle. Ihr werdet beide mit mir am Lehrertisch sitzen, natürlich", sagte sie und deutete ihnen an, ihr zu folgen.

Doo ging als letzter, ließ den beiden Cousinen so Zeit, sich zu unterhalten, und sah sich neugierig um. Das Gebäude sah aus, als wäre es komplett aus Stein gebaut. Ritterrüstungen standen in regelmäßigen Intervallen an den Wänden und Doo hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn beobachteten. An den Steinen hingen Wandteppiche und Bilder mit beweglichen Personen drauf. Ein Ritter winkte ihm energisch zu, was ihn dazu bracht, die Balance zu verlieren und auf seinem Hintern zu landen. Doo unterdrückte sein Gelächter bei dem unglücklichen Ritter. Er dachte nicht, dass es höflich wäre zu lachen.

Die Schule fühlte sich wie ein Zuhause für Doo an. Es war der Platz, an den er tief in seinem Herzen zurückkommen wollte, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte.

--- --- ---

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn, als der Zauberer zu seiner Linken, der momentane Direktor von Hogwarts, davon redete, dass alles okay wäre und er sich nicht die Mühe hätte machen müssen, hierher zu kommen. _‚Als wenn Severus sich so etwas ausdenken würde.' _Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte mental. _‚Er hat nicht die Vorstellung dazu, um solche Dinge zu erfinden.'_

Er sah auf, als sich der Lehrereingang öffnete und drei Leute zum Vorschein kamen. Die ersten beiden kannte er: Syna Krum, stellvertretende Direktorin, seine Stellvertreterin und Zauberkunstprofessorin; und Dela Vladislav, Synas Cousine, der ein kleiner Blumenladen in einer Muggelstadt in der Nähe der Schule gehörte. Die letzte Gestalt war diejenige, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords einfing, obwohl er den Kopf als Antwort neigte, als sich die beiden Hexen verbeugten.

Die dritte Person war ein großer Mann mit hellerem Haar als Lucius und seine Augen hatten die Farbe von frischem Klee. Er sah sich in der großen Halle mit Ehrfurcht auf dem Gesicht um, seine Augen leuchteten hell. Er trug Muggelkleidung, die bei den meisten Leuten schlicht gewirkt hätte, aber bei ihm unterstrich sie nur noch seine feminine Gestalt. Der Dunkle Lord bemerkte, dass er ihn anstarrte, als Syna mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht hin und her wedelte. „Was?", schnappte er.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und war von seinem Ton nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, Euch hier zu sehe, Lord. Warum seid Ihr hier?"

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn. „Severus hat mich gerufen", erwiderte er knapp. „Deine Cousine hat einen Muggel mitgebracht."

Syna schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ein Vergessener."

Rote Augen weiteten sich leicht und er lehnte sich vor, um einen genaueren Blick auf den grünäugigen Mann zu werfen, der es mit einem leichten Nicken zuließ, dass Deva ihm Essen auf seinem Teller platzierte. „Das kannst du sagen?"

„Deva sagt, dass er sich an Dinge erinnert, Lord. Er hat meinen Nachnamen gehört und gefragt, wer Viktor Krum war."

Der Dunkle Lord warf der Hexe neben sich einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ein Vergessener, der sich erinnert?"

„Nicht wirklich." Syna schüttelte den Kopf. „Deva sagt, dass er sich an Dinge für einen kurzen Moment erinnert, aber ihm nächsten vergisst er sie wieder."

„Eine flackernde Erinnerung?" Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn. „Der Spruch sollte nicht so wirken."

Syna zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was es ist. Ihr solltet ihn besser kennen lerne und vielleicht findet ihr was raus."

Der Dunkle Lord verengte seine Augen und seine Stimme war nur ein Knurren. „Hör endlich damit auf, mir einen Lebenspartner zu suchen oder ich bringe dich um."

Syna winkte sorglos mit der Hand ab. „Ich mache Euch nur den Vorschlag, eine höfliche Unterhaltung zu führe, Mylord. Er ist ein freundlicher Mann. Deva hat mir erzählt, dass er einen Süßigkeitenladen besitzt, nicht weit von ihrem eigenen." Sie warf ihm ein listiges Lächeln zu, als sie ihre Tasse zur Hand nahm und einen Schluck trank. „Und er ist hinreißend."

Der Dunkle Lord verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft. „Syna", zischte er wütend. „Du strapazierst meine Geduld."

„Ihr habt keine Geduld, Lord", stellte die Hexe fest. „Ich denke, Deva und ich sollten nach dem Frühstück runter nach Hogsmeade gehen. Würdet Ihr Doo für uns unterhalte?"

„Doo?" Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor ihn die Erkenntnis traf. „Devas Freund?"

„Ja. Dooley Tarrant", bestätigte Syna.

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hab andere Sachen, mit denen ich mich beschäftigen muss."

„Welche Ihr nicht wirklich tun wollt", erwiderte die Hexe kühl. „Zeigt ihm Hogwarts ein bisschen. Vielleicht mag er Quidditch. Ihr könnt mit ihm fliege gehe."

Der Dunkle Lord gab einen genervten Ton von sich und attackierte seine Eier.

--- --- ---

„Syna und ich gehe nach Hogsmeade", sagte Deva, als sie mit ihrer Cousine aufstand. „Warum vergnügst du dich nicht allein?"

„Ich kenne hier niemanden, Deva", zischte Doo.

Syna lächelte strahlend und deutete mit ihrem Daumen auf den Mann, mit dem sie beim Frühstück geredet hatte, der ihr einen finsteren Blick zu wirft. „Das ist L…"

„Tom", warf der Mann scharf einen und seine roten Augen blitzten. „Tom Marvolo."

Syna blinzelte den Dunklen Lord verwirrt an. „…Okay. Doo, das ist Tom. Er besucht die Schule hin und wieder. Tom, das ist Dooley Tarrant. Doo, Tom sagt, dass er dich rumführt, während wir weg sind."

Doo neigte seinen Kopf ganz leicht. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Tom", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal bei der Höflichkeit des vergessenen Mannes. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Dooley."

Doo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich Doo." Er stand auf und nickte den beiden Hexen zu, die sie mit leicht sorgenvollem Blick beobachteten. „Wolltet ihr beiden nicht gehen?", fragte er mit einem lässigen Lächeln.

Deva haute ihn auf den Arm. „Ich wurde bereits vor dir gewarnt, Doo. Nick hätte uns nicht einander vorgestellt, wenn ich nicht vorbereitet gewese wäre." Sie drehte sich zu Tom, der aufstand, als Doo lachte. „Ihr werdet ihn möge. Er ist genau wie Ihr."

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und er hat auch noch Recht. Würde es helfen, wenn ich verspreche, ihn nicht zu fressen?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber wir würden dich ohnehin bei ihm lasse." Syna seufzte.

„Doo kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Deva, bevor sie Syna winkend davon zog.

Doo prüfte seinen Begleiter mit einem kurzen Blick, während der rotäugige Mann streng durch die Große Halle sah, als wenn er überprüfen wollte, ob alles okay war. _‚Schwarze Haare, rote Augen und Haut so weiß wie ein Totenschädel. Warum hab ich das Gefühl, ich müsste ihn kennen?'_

Tom sah zu Doo, als er sicher war, dass er die Große Halle in den nicht-so-fähigen Händen der Hogwartslehrerschaft lassen konnte. Der grünäugige Mann hatte leicht die Stirn gerunzelt. „Was ist los?"

Doo blinzelte Tom an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Gefühl, das ist alles."

„Was für ein Gefühl?", fragte der Dunkle Lord neugierig, als er Doo andeutete, mit ihm mitzukommen.

Doo seufzte. „Ich fühle mich, als wenn ich Sie von irgendwoher kennen müsste…"

„Würde mich nicht überraschen", meinte Tom. Doos Augen weiteten sich geringfügig, stellten eine stumme Frage. „Ich habe eine ziemlich große Rolle im letzten Gefecht gespielt. Wenn Sie da gewesen sind, werden Sie mich wahrscheinlich kennen", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord und ignorierte seinen Verstand, der ihm sagte, dass er nicht nur eine „ziemlich große" Rolle gespielt hatte.

Doo nickte. „Wir haben verloren, oder?", fragte er sanft. „Meine Seite, meine ich. Darum haben wir unsere Erinnerungen verloren."

Tom behielt seinen Blick geradeaus. „Ja", erwiderte er monoton. „Es war eine Strafe."

„Es hat verhindert, dass wir zurückschlagen", verdeutlichte Doo mit ruhiger Stimme. Tom sah überrascht zu ihm und Doo lächelte. „Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei und fertig. Ich kann verstehen, warum wir auf so eine Art neutralisiert worden sind, da unsere Fortpflanzung weiterhin helfen wird, die magische Welt zu vergrößern und ich vermute mal, dass das sein muss, oder?"

Tom nickte. „Ja. Wir brauchen Zauberer und Hexen. Unsere Gegner zu töten hätte bedeuten können, uns alle zu töten."

Doo lächelte. „Es war eine gute Wahl. Ruhm dem, wer auch immer die Wahl getroffen hat."

Der Dunkle zwang seine Emotionen zurück bei diesen Worten. In der Vergangenheit war er für diese Sache immer nur verflucht worden. Seine eigenen Männer hatten ihn schwach genannt, dafür, dass er die Lichthexen und –zauberer am Leben ließ. „Ich stelle sicher, es ihm zu sagen, wenn ich ins Schloss zurückkehre", war seine emotionslose Antwort.

„Kann man hier irgendwas machen?", fragte Doo humorvoll, da er zu bemerken schien, dass ein Themenwechsel angemessen schien.

„Ein paar Dinge." Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin normalerweise nur geschäftlich hier, wirklich…"

„Wann sind Sie nach Hogwarts gegangen?", fragte Doo sehr plötzlich, dann wurde er rot, als er erkannte, dass er den anderen unterbrochen hatte. „Sorry!"

Tom lächelte ihn leicht an. „Das ist schon sehr lange her", erwiderte er kryptisch. „Komm schon. Wir gehen zum Feld."

„Feld?" Doo blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Ja, das Quidditchfeld", bestätigte der Dunkle Lord.

„_Sie brennen das Quidditchfeld nieder, verdammt! Wir brauchen das Feld für unser Spiel gegen Slytherin morgen!"_, rief eine Stimme in Doos Verstand. Er blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf, um sie loszuwerden.

Tom stoppte auch. „Was ist los?"

Doo sah zu dem rotäugigen Mann auf. „Es wurde… abgebrannt… im Krieg?", fragte er.

Toms Augen weiteten sich. „Sie erinnern sich trotz des Spruchs an Sachen. Bewundernswert."

Doo schüttelte wieder den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich hab's schon wieder verloren. Verdammt."

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frage mich, wieso der Spruch bei Ihnen so funktioniert. Vielleicht waren Sie ein starker Zauberer…?", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Aber ich weiß von keinem Zauberer, der mächtig genug gewesen wäre, einen Spruch von Voldemort überwinden zu können…"

„_Hör auf, seinen Namen zu sagen! Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust! Nenn ihn Du-weißt-schon-wer!"_

„Du-weißt-schon-wer?", murmelte Doo mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Tom sah den jüngeren Mann neugierig an. „Ja, so haben sie ihn genannt. Sie sind zusammengezuckt, wenn sie seinen Namen gehört haben."

„Angst vor einem Namen?" Doo verdrehte seine Augen. „Idioten."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte kalt. „Natürlich waren sie das."

„Darum haben Sie gewonnen, da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Doo und grinste, als Tom ihm einen verblüfften Blick zuwarf. „Was, das haben Sie doch gedacht, oder nicht?"

Tom lächelte ironisch. „Sie sind ein Mysterium, Mr. Tarrant."

„Oh? Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?", gab der weißhaarige Mann spielerisch zurück und erhielt ein sanftes Glucksen als Antwort. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten mich zum Feld bringen."

Der Dunkle Lord legte einen Arm um Doos Schulter. „Das tue ich. Komm schon", sagte er mit leichter Stimme. _‚Deva hat Recht. Ich mag ihn. Diese verdammten Cousinen.'_

--- --- ---

Die Eule fand Tom und Doo, wie sie auf ihren Besen aneinander vorbei flogen. Tom war nicht überrascht gewesen, dass Doo noch fliegen konnte. Er hatte nie von einem Vergessenen gehört, der vergessen hatte, wie man fliegt oder geht. Ihre Erinnerungen waren so blockiert, dass sie noch leben konnte, sich aber nicht daran erinnern konnten, wie die Dinge funktionierten. Tatsächlich war es einfach nur eine erweiterte Version des Amnesia-Zaubers.

Als die golden-braune Eule zu ihm herüberflog, runzelte Tom die Stirn und stoppte in seinem Flug, fing die Eule sanft auf und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Als Doo zu ihm herüberflog, öffnete Tom den Brief und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Brief ohne seine Brille zu lesen.

_Wir wissen, dass du wahrscheinlich unbedingt von Hogwarts weg willst, auch wenn du heute in keinen Meetings warst, also warum kommst du nicht mit Doo zu den Drei Besen? Wir können zusammen Mittag essen und vielleicht in ein paar Geschäfte gehen!_

_-Syna Krum_

_Stellvertretende Direktorin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Stellvertretende Kommandeurin des Dunklen Ordens_

Doo blinzelte den Brief über Toms Schulter hinweg an. „Sie ist Voldemorts Stellvertreterin?"

Der Dunkle Lord nickte kurz und steckte den Brief in seine Tasche. „Ja. Sie ist hier als stellvertretende Direktorin in der Hoffnung, dass sie ein bisschen Kontrolle über unsere Zukunft bekommen kann. Es scheint nicht zu klappen, darum bin ich hier. Wieder mal."

„Eine Person kann sich nicht um alles kümmern", erwiderte Doo.

„So wahr", musste der Dunkle Lord zustimmen. „Sollen wir uns mit ihnen zum Mittagessen treffen?"

„Sicher." Doo grinste. „Obwohl wir vielleicht auf den Einkaufstrip verzichten sollten."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Tom böse. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein paar Roben gebrauchen."

Doo lachte, als sie landeten.

--- --- ---

°Sie sehen aus, als würden sie miteinander klar kommen°, murmelte Deva zu Syna, als die beiden Hexen zusahen, wie der Dunkle Lord und Doo Roben für den Vergessenen aussuchten.

°Viel besser, als ich erwartet habe, ja°, stimmte Syna zu. °Weißt du, wo dieses ‚Tom Marvolo' herkommt?°

Deva blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. °Nein. Ich hab mir gedacht, du wüsstest es vielleicht.° Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. °Vielleicht ein Namen von jemandem, den er mal kannte?°

°Vielleicht…°

Tom schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Blick den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass die beiden Bulgarinnen in ihrer Muttersprache flüsterten. „Sie reden bestimmt über uns", flüsterte er seinem Begleiter zu.

Doo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weißt du, was sie sagen?"

„Wenn ich sie hören könnte." Tom nickte. „Aber ich kann Lippen lesen nur in Englisch."

„Ist klar." Doo rollte mit den Augen. „Slytherins."

Tom lachte. „Wag es nicht, mir mein Haus vorzuhalten, Mr. Tarrant."

Grüne Augen leuchteten vor Lachen. „Wohl kaum. Das Haus macht nicht die Person." Er kratzte sich am Kopf, sein Lächeln verschwand plötzlich. „Ich frag mich, in welchem Haus ich wohl war?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von dem, was ich von dir weiß, war es wahrscheinlich Slytherin."

Doo schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. „Nein. Ich war in einem anderen Hause, das weiß ich."

„Ravenclaw?"

„Nein."

„Also, du bist kein Hufflepuff…" Der Dunkle Lord zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also musst du ein Gryffindor gewesen sein." Er verzog seine Nase bei den Worten.

Doo lachte. „Was ist so schlecht an Gryffindor?"

Tom lächelte den weißhaarigen Mann minimal an. „Slytherins und Gryffindors haben sich niemals verstanden."

Der Vergessene verdrehte die Augen. „Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, Tom."

„Also, na ja, ich denke schon…", stimmte Tom schwach zu.

„Hier." Doo hielt eine neonorange Robe hoch. „Was denkst du?"

Der Dunkle Lord starrte Doo ein paar Momente geschockt hat. „Du machst Witze", sagte er endlich.

Doo grinste. „Natürlich mach ich das, Idiot."

Tom lachte. „Absolut Gryffindor!" Er beugte sich vor und zog den Vergessenen am Zopf. „Leg sie zurück und probier die anderen an."

Doo legte die orange Robe zurück auf den Ständer und ging mit dem dunkelhaarigen Mann zu den Umkleidekabinen. „Hast du ein paar Muggelsachen, Tom?"

Der Dunkle Lord sah Doo überrascht an. „Irgendwo. Warum?"

Doo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast gesagt, du hasst diese Treffen. Warum kommst du nicht morgen in meinem Laden vorbei?"

Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Vielleicht tue ich das. Syna sagt, du arbeitest nur ein paar Häuser von Devas Blumenladen entfernt?"

„Ja." Doo lächelte. „Er heißt ‚Zitronenbrausebonbon'." Tom erstarrte, die Augen vor Schock geweitet. „Tom?", fragte Doo besorgt und stoppte.

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, denke ich."

„Was?"

Tom lächelte den weißhaarigen Mann leicht an. „Zitronenbrausebonbons waren die Lieblingssüßigkeiten von einem der beiden Männer, die eure Seite angeführt haben."

„Oh…" Doo kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wie hieß er?"

„Albus Dumbledore."

„…_Zeuge der Verteidigung, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_ Eine Stimme ertönte in Doos Verstand. Er nickte schwach.

„Du erinnerst dich an was", murmelte Tom sanft.

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", erwiderte Doo.

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte. „Das ist er, ja."

„Du magst ihn nicht", schloss der Vergessene.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?", erwiderte Tom ironisch. „Nein, Albus und ich haben uns nie wirklich verstanden."

Doo lächelte. „Passiert den besten", meinte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder zu den Umkleidekabinen ging.

Tom schnaubte. „Zu den besten und den schlechtesten."

„Mylord?", murmelte Syna und blieb neben Tom stehen. „Seid Ihr okay?"

Der Dunkle Lord sah die beiden Hexen an. „Ich wurde von Mr. Tarrant eingeladen, ihn morgen zu besuchen. Wie denkt ihr darüber?"

Syna und Deva sahen sich an. „Das ist eine wundervolle Idee, Lord", meinte Deva. „Ihr könnt von der Arbeit wegkomme."

Tom verzog sein Gesicht, was die beiden Cousinen zu überraschen schien. „Stimmt."

„Mylord, wenn es Euch nicht stört, dass ich frage, wer war Tom Marvolo?", fragte Syna vorsichtig.

Die Lippen des Dunklen Lords verzogen sich zu einem kalten Grinsen. „Schlag es nach", war seine einzige Antwort.

--- --- ---

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht?", fragte Deva, als sie vor Doos Ladentür anhielten.

„Ja." Doo lächelte. „Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast, Deva."

Deva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jederzeit", meinte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Und Tom braucht einen guten Freund, der ihn als eine normale Person ansehe und nicht als jemanden, der alles kann."

Doo seufzte. „Ja."

Deva nickte. „Hab morgen Spaß mit ihm. Du kannst immer Nick zu mir schicken, wenn du den Laden früher schließe willst und eine Entschuldigung brauchst, um ihn loszuwerde." Ihre Augen glitzerten unheilvoll.

Doo gluckste. „Oh, verschwinde, du Dämonin."

Deva lächelte und winkte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Bürgersteig zu ihrer Wohnung entlang ging. _‚Sie sind gut füreinander.'_

--- --- ---

Doo setzte sich mit einem Glas Rotwein in seinen Lieblingsstuhl vor dem Feuer. Seine Augen tanzten mit den Flammen, als er hineinstarrte, während er über den Tag nachdachte.

‚Tom Marvolo… Da ist irgendwas Signifikantes an dem Namen, aber ich weiß nicht was. Es zerrt an meinem Verstand, aber…' Doo seufzte hilflos. ‚Ich mag ihn. Es macht Spaß, bei ihm zu sein. Mehr Spaß, als man mit Zack überhaupt haben konnte…' Doo überraschte der Gedanken. ‚Zack… Ich hab den ganzen Tag rumgekriegt, ohne überhaupt an seinen Namen zu denken… Und… Es schmerzt nicht mehr…'

Der weißhaarige Mann starrte für einen langen Moment auf den Wein, den er sich geschnappt hatte, für den Fall, dass er ein weiteres Mal weinen musste, bevor er der Luft zuprostete. „Auf Wiedersehen, Zack Palmer. Es ist Zeit, mein Leben weiterzuführen." Er trank sein Glas leer, stand auf und ging in die Küche, um das Glas wegzustellen.

TBC


	3. Nicholas wants answers

Kapitel Zwei – Nicholas Wants Answers

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Nick den Mann, der gerade in den Laden trat. Die schwarzen Haare des Mannes fielen ihm in die leicht grünen Augen. Er trug ein seidenes Sweatshirt und Khakihosen.

„Uhm, ja." Der Mann sah sich für einen kurzen Moment neugierig um, bevor er zu Nick zurücksah, der lächelte. „Ist Doo hier?"

Ein Kopf mit weißem Haar erschien in der Bürotür. „Oh, Tom! Du bist früh." Doo grinste und trat hinaus in den Laden.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir eine bestimmte Zeit ausgemacht hatten…", sagte der Dunkle Lord vorsichtig, beobachtete dabei den dunkeläugigen Mann, der ihn begrüßt hatte und jetzt misstrauisch ansah.

„Haben wir nicht, aber ich dachte du würdest vielleicht in der Schule früh- Oh, verdammt noch mal, Nick!", sagte Doo in genervter Tonlage.

Nick drehte sich zu seinem Freund. „Jo."

Doo verdrehte seine Augen. „Nick, das ist Tom Marvolo. Tom, das ist Nicholas Ripley, der für mich arbeitet", stellte der blasshaarige Mann die beiden vor, bevor er Nick einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Tom ist ein Freund. Und jetzt lass es."

„Ich darf mir doch wohl Sorgen um dich machen", grummelte Nick. „Du hast dich von Zack getrennt, verschwindest für einen Tag. Entschuldige, dass ich misstrauisch bin."

Doo seufzte hilflos auf und lächelte Tom an, der die Stirn runzelte. „Warum guckst du so?

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich gerade erst von jemandem getrennt hast", sagte der Dunkle Lord finster.

Doo stöhnte. „Tut mir Leid. Ich hab gestern nicht daran gedacht." Er haute leicht gegen Nicks Hinterkopf. „Idiot. Pass auf den Laden auf. Komm nach hinten, Tom. Ich hol dir ein bisschen Tee", meinte er und hielt die Schwingtür, die am Tresen beschäftigt war, für den Zauberer offen.

Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er plötzlich grinste. „Hast du noch ein paar Zitronenbrausebonbons zu dem Tee?"

Doo verzog das Gesicht. „Weißt du, es ist nicht fair, wenn du einen Witz machst, den ich verstehen sollte, es aber nicht tue."

Tom zog sanft an Doos Pferdeschwanz, als er zu ihm hinter den Tresen trat. „Ich erzähl dir die Geschichte beim Tee, okay?"

Nick piekste Doo in die Schulter. „Er ist ein Freund aus deiner Vergangenheit?", fragte er, als der Ladenbesitzer sich umdrehte.

„Ich würde nicht wirklich Freund sagen", meinte Tom kühl. „Aber wir kommen jetzt miteinander klar."

Doo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie so was. „Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Ja, Mutter." Nick stöhnte.

Doo zeigte ihm einen Vogel, bevor er Tom in die Küche seiner Wohnung führte. „Welche Art von Tee hättest du gerne?"

„Irgendwas mit Koffein", murmelte Tom und sah sich neugierig um. Es gab nicht viel Durcheinander, aber es gab auch keine wirklichen Dekorationen. Die Küche war klein, weiß angestrichen und die Schränke waren aus Buchenholz. Es lag auch nirgendwo dreckiges Geschirr. Im Wohn- und Esszimmer standen zwei Sessel am Kamin und an einer Wand stand ein Zweiersofa mit einem gläsernen Kaffeetisch davor. Ein einzelnes, eingerahmtes Bild hing an der Wand gegenüber dem Sofa. Doo und ein weiterer Mann mit sandfarbenen Haaren lächelten, die Arme umeinander gelegt.

„Mein Exfreund", meinte Doo, als er dem Dunklen Lord eine Teetasse entgegenstreckte und bemerkt hatte, wo dieser hinsah. „Ich konnte mich noch nicht überwinden, das Bild abzunehmen, befürchte ich."

„Ihr standet euch nahe?", fragte Tom und erlaubte seinem Freund, ihn zum Sofa zu führen.

„Ja." Doo seufzte und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. „Wir haben uns nach dem Krieg im Krankenhaus getroffen…", erklärte der weißhaarige Mann. „Er hat mir geholfen, einen neuen Namen auszuwählen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen, aber es gab Dinge, wo wir nie wirklich übereingestimmt haben. Wir haben uns Freitag getrennt. Er ist jetzt in London."

„Du vermisst ihn", schloss Tom.

„Zu einem gewissen Grad, ja", stimmte Tom zu, dann drehte er sich zu dem Dunklen Lord und lächelte ihn an. „Gestern hat geholfen. Ich hab den ganzen Tag nicht an ihn gedacht."

Tom lächelte schwach. „Schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte."

Doo lachte und brachte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords. „Danke."

„Natürlich."

Die zwei saßen lange schweigend da, tranken nur ihren Tee. Doo brach die Stille, als er fragte: „Wie hast du deine Augenfarbe gewechselt?"

Tom zog eine Grimasse und setzt den Tee ab. „Glamour. Ich kann in der Muggelwelt ja schlecht mit roten Augen rumlaufen."

„Könntest du", widersprach ihm Doo ruhig und erhielt einen verblüfften Blick als Antwort. „Was? Du könntest. Sag einfach, dass es Kontaktlinsen oder so was sind. Keiner wird denken, dass es merkwürdig ist."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte kaum merklich. „Muggel machen merkwürdige Dinge", beschloss er laut, bevor er seufzte. „Außerdem würden mich die Leute der Zauberergesellschaft mit den roten Augen erkennen."

„Ah." Doo nickte. „Dann lass sie lieber grün." Er trank einen Schluck seines Tees. „Was ist ein Glamour?"

Tom zog eine Grimasse. „Ich vergesse immer, dass du dich nicht an die Dinge erinnerst." Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. „Das ist ein Spruch, der ein neues Aussehen über dein richtiges legt. Es ändert meine Augenfarbe nicht wirklich, sondern legt einfach nur eine neue Farbe darüber."

Doo legte nachdenklich einen Kopf auf die Seite. „Interessant. Könntest du damit Narben verstecken?"

„Du kannst alles verstecken oder die Farbe wechseln, aber es gibt einen Gegenspruch, womit natürlich alles rückgängig gemacht würde", erwiderte Tom ruhig, bevor er Doo einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Es gibt Narben, die du verstecken willst?"

Doo zuckte nervös mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Narben vom Krieg, ja."

„Die haben wir alle", war die emotionslose Antwort. „Keine davon sind hübsch und einige sind mehr als nur hauttief, aber sie sind da und wir müssen damit zu leben lernen." Tom warf dem verblüfften Doo einen ernsten Blick zu. „Durch verstecken verschwinden sie nicht, Doo."

„Ich weiß." Doo nahm einen tiefen Schluck seines Tees. „Hast du gelernt mit deinen zu leben?", fragte er.

„Ja." Der Dunkle Lord zuckte die Schultern. „Ich vermute, dass es einfacher ist, wenn man weiß, warum man sie hat."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Doo zu.

Eine weitere Stille brach an, dieses Mal wurde sie von Tom gebrochen. „Ich wollte meinen kleinen Witz erklären, oder?"

Doo sah auf. „Ja, das stimmt." Er grinste. „Also, Tom, was ist so lustig an Zitronenbrausebonbons und Tee?"

Tom verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab dir erzählt, dass sie Dumbledores Lieblingssüßigkeiten waren, ne?" Doo nickte. „Er mochte es, sie anderen Leuten ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang anzubieten. Wenn jemand in sein Büro kam, wurden ihm zwei Sachen angeboten: Zitronenbrausebonbons und Tee", erklärte der Dunkle Lord mit genervter Stimme. „Ich schwöre dir, er hatte das verdammte Zeug mit einem Beruhigungstrank präpariert, damit Leute nicht ausflippten, wenn er ihnen etwas sagte, was sie nicht hören wollten." Doo lachte und Tom fuhr fort. „Natürlich, eine Überdosis Beruhigungsmittel hätte erklärt, warum er so merkwürdig war, jetzt, wo ich mal so darüber nachdenke…"

Doo vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und lachte hilflos.

Tom grinste den jüngeren Mann an. „Ist es wirklich so lustig?"

Doo schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Tom auf, als sein Gelächter verebbt war. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Er lächelte. „Es war nur die Art, wie du es erklärt hast."

Tom gluckte. „Sollte ich dann vielleicht Stand-up Comedian werden?"

Doo schnaubte. „Nicht böse gemeint, Tom, aber bleib bei deinem Job."

Bevor Tom antworten konnte, steckte Nick seinen Kopf rein. „Tarrant, du musst mal mit runterkommen."

Doo stand mit ernstem Gesicht auf. „Was ist?"

„Ms. Riddock fragt nach dir. Ich denke, Renny hat wieder was gestohlen", erklärte Nick.

Doo stöhnte auf und sah zu Tom, der schwach lächelte. „Tut mir Leid, Tom, aber ich muss mich darum kümmern. Du kannst hier oben warten, wenn du willst."

„Ich komm mit dir runter, denke ich", beschloss Tom und stand auf.

Doo nickte und ging runter in den Laden, wo eine Frau mit buschigem, braunem Haar mit einem kalten Blick auf dem Gesicht stand. „Guten Morgen, Hertha", grüßte Doo die Frau mit einem Lächeln. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Toms Augen weiteten sich, als Hertha zu sprechen begann. _‚Hermine Granger!'_

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich stören muss, Dooley, aber Renny hatte das hier", sie hielt eine handvoll Geldscheine hoch, „unter seinem Kopfkissen versteckt. Ich versuche herauszufinden, ob jemand was vermisst."

Doo runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Also, meine Kasse stimmt jetzt seit ner Weile…" Er sah zu Nick. „Nicholas, weißt du, ob einer der anderen Läden Geld vermisst?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Keiner, von dem ich wüsste."

Doo nickte und sah Hertha hilflos an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann, Hertha. Wenn ich was höre, lasse ich es dich sofort wissen."

Hertha nickte seufzend. „Also gut. Danke, Dooley. Und Ihnen auch, Nicholas."

„Natürlich, Ms. Riddock", erwiderte Nick mit einem Lächeln.

Doo legte seine Hand für einen kurzen Moment auf Nicks Schulter, bevor er sich zu Tom drehte. „Tom? Was ist los?"

Tom schüttelte scharf den Kopf. „Diese Frau. Ich kenne sie."

Doo runzelte die Stirn. „Hertha?"

Tom nickte. „Sie ist eine Vergessene. Ihr wahrer Name ist Hermine Granger."

„_Keiner in meiner Familie ist magisch, es war ja so eine Überraschung, als ich meinen Brief gekommen habe, aber ich hab mich unglaublich darüber gefreut, es ist nun einmal die beste Schule für Zauberei, die es gibt, wie ich gehört habe – ich hab natürlich alle unsere Schulbücher auswendig gelernt, ich hoffe nur, das reicht. Übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger, und wer seid ihr?"_, sagte eine Stimme in Doos Verstand, die wie eine jüngere Version von Hertha klang.

„Du erinnerst dich wieder an etwas", murmelte Tom, legte eine Hand auf Doos Schulter. Nick beobachtete die beiden mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf dem Gesicht.

Doo nickte. „Ja. Ich- ich kannte sie in der Schule. Sie war… muggelgeborenen? Und ein Overachiever?" 1

Tom nickte langsam. „Beste Schülerin in der Schule, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Doo lächelte sehr plötzlich. „Kann ich dich behalten?"

Toms Augen weiteten sich. „Was-Was?"

„Kann ich dich behalten? Du bist absolut nützlich, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen sortieren will", wiederholte Doo.

Tom verdrehte seine Augen und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. „Halt den Mund."

Doo lachte. „Da wir ja sowieso schon unten sind…" Er drehte sich zu Nick. „Mach ne Pause, Nick. Ich bleib im Laden."

„Was hast du in deinem Kühlschrank, Doo?", fragte Nick und zog seinen Kittel aus.

Doo rollte mit den Augen, während Tom grinste. „Nick, du sollst zu Hause essen, nicht bei mir." Nick warf ihm einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu und Doo machte eine Riesenshow beim Überlegen. „Oh, geh schon. Da sind ein paar hardgekochte Einer oben im Karton. Iss sie diesmal nicht alle."

„Klar Sache, Bossman!", erwiderte Nick und salutierte, bevor er die Treppen zu der Wohnung hochrannte.

„Nah, du hättest keinen guten Slytherin abgegeben", beschloss Tom.

„Oh?"

„Du bist zu nett."

Doo verdrehte die Augen und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen Kittel zu. „Zieh den an und tu so, als würdest du hier arbeiten.

„Muss ich?" Tom täuschte weinen vor und zog den Kittel an.

„Nein", erwiderte Doo grinsend. „Aber wenn du mir hilfst, verspreche ich dir, dich nicht in meinem Büro einzusperren."

„Ich habe meine Wege, um rauszukommen", stellte Tom mit machtvoller Stimme fest.

„Dann nehme ich deinen Zauberstab und verstecke ihn", schoss der weißhaarige Mann zurück. „Dann wirst du niemals rauskommen."

Tom schüttelte seinen Finger in Doos Gesicht. „Niemand nimmt meinen Zauberstab, Mr. Tarrant."

„Wirklich?" Doo beugte sich vor und zog den Stab, den er vorher gesehen hatte, aus Toms Hintertasche. „Und was ist das?" Er hielt den Zauberstab mit einem Grinsen hoch.

„Oh. Du redest von dem Zauberstab." Tom seufzte.

Doo starrte ihn für einen Moment an, bevor er hysterisch lachte. „Du bist schrecklich!"

Der Dunkle Lord zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand des grünäugigen Mannes mit einem Zwinkern. „Ich weiß."

Doo lachte nur.

--- --- ---

Nick kannte Doo seit acht Jahren und, als er dem Gelächter seinen Freundes lauschte, erkannte er, dass er Doo niemals so frei hatte lachen hören. Sogar mit Zack war Doo zurückhaltend. Nick hatte immer gedacht, dass es, auf einem gewissen Level, so war, dass Doo glaubte, er wäre irgendwie in Gefahr und alle, die ihm zu nahe kamen, wären ebenfalls in Gefahr.

‚_Dieser Tom Marvolo ist eine Person, bei der Doo sich sicher fühlt, bei der Doo er selbst sein konnte. Aber kann er Doo helfen…?'_ Nick seufzte und steckte das Ei, was er gerade abgepellt hatte, in den Mund. _‚Er mag Doo, das ist offensichtlich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Mr. Marvolo das schon bemerkt hat, aber er mag Doo. Und Doo mag es, dass Marvolo da ist, das ist ebenfalls offensichtlich. Sie sehen zusammen klasse aus und sie verstehen sich gut… Ich vermute, dass ist gut. Aber… ich denke, ich muss Deva wegen Marvolo fragen, ich krieg ein gruseliges Gefühl in seiner Nähe…'_

Als er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, stellte Nick den Eierkarton zurück in den Kühlschrank und ging die Treppen runter. „Hey, Bossmann, kann ich zum Blumenladen gehen?"

Doo lächelte. „Natürlich. Grüß Deva von mir."

„Und mir", fügte Tom ruhig hinzu.

„Natürlich." Nickt nickte und sprang über den Ladentresen.

„Was habe ich dir darüber gesagt, dass du über meinen Ladentresen springst?", grummelte Doo.

Nick grinste. „Es nicht zu tun", meinte er, bevor er unter Toms Gelächter ging. Er wanderte die Reihe der Häuser entlang, bis er zum Blumenladen kam und mit einem Lächeln eintrat. „Deva, ich komme mit Fragen."

Deva sah auf. „Oh, hallo, Nick. Was für Fragen hast du für mich?"

Nick setzte sich rittlings auf einen Stuhl neben Deva, die an einem kleinen Rosenbusch arbeitete. „Erzähl mir von Tom Marvolo."

Deva ließ die Schere, mit der sie arbeitete, geschockt fallen. „T-Tom?"

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Ja."

Die bulgarische Hexe knabberte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie eine Entscheidung traf. Sie stand auf und ging rüber zur Tür, welche sie zuschloss. Dann drehte sie das Schild herum, das anzeigte, ob sie geöffnet oder geschlossen hatte. Als sie das getan hatte, sah sie zu Nick, der nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. „Komm mit nach hinten", befahl sie, bevor sie in den Hinterraum ging.

Nick folgte ihr schweigend und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf den sie zeigte. „Warum die Geheimnistuerei?"

Deva setzte sich mit einem schweren Seufzen. „Was ich dir jetzt sage werde, ist nichts, was ich dir sage sollte", warnte sie ihn ernst. „Aber ich denke, dass du verdienst, es zu wisse."

Nick nickte. „Ist das über Marvolo?"

„Das ist über viele Menschen", erwiderte Deva. „Lass mich am Anfang beginne." Nick nickte. „Zuerst einmal, ich bin eine Hexe."

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Eine Hexe?" Deva nickte und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Also kannst du Magie ausführen?" Die Frau nickte wieder. Nick atmete tief ein. „Okay. Das kann ich akzeptieren. Ich meine, es erklärt einige Dinge, nicht? Das ist gut…"

Deva lächelte leicht. „Vor etwas über 30 Jahren gab es einen bösen Zauberer, der versuchte, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reiße. Die ganze Welt, nicht nur die magische. Sein Name war Lord Voldemort und die Leute fürchtete ihn aus gute Grund."

„Wie kam es, dass er nie die Welt erobert hat?", fragte Nick.

„Ich komme dazu", erwiderte die Hexe ruhig. Nick sah sie entschuldigend an und sie lächelte. „Voldemort wurde durch einen Todesfluch gestoppt, der auf ihn zurückgefloge war. Er wurde nicht mehr als ein Geist. Das Baby, das er töte wollte, hieß Harry Potter und wurde berühmt.

„Nach viele Jahren kam Voldemort zurück, um Rache zu nehme und die Welt, wie er es geplant hatte, zu erobern."

„Ist er gescheitert?", fragte Nick, seine Stimme enthielt einen bittenden Ton.

„Ja und nein", erwiderte Deva. „Es gab vor zehn Jahre einen großen Kampf, der das Letzte Gefecht genannt wird. In diesem Kampf kämpfte Voldemort mit Harry Potter, bis zum Tode. Potter starb und Voldemort sprach einen Spruch auf alle Kämpfer der Gegenseite, der sie alles vergesse ließ. Wir nenne diese Leute die Vergessenen."

„Doo. Doo ist ein Zauberer oder?", flüsterte Nickt mit geweiteten Augen. „Und Hertha Riddock? Marvolo sagte, sie hat einmal Hermine Granger gehießen."

Deva blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht. „Ich vertraue seinem Wort dabei. Er wusste, wie sie aussah."

„Er kannte sie?"

„Er wusste alles über das Licht. Es war sein Job."

„Was für einen Part hat er in dem Krieg gespielt?", fragte Nick stirnrunzelnd.

„Versprichst du mit, nicht hier rauszurennen und irgendwas Dummes zu machen?", fragte Deva als Antwort.

Nicks Runzeln vertiefte sich. „Ja", knurrte er.

Deva nickte. „Tom Marvolo ist Lord Voldemort", erwiderte die Hexe ruhig.

Nick zuckte. „Er benimmt sich nicht wie ein Mann, der die Welt erobern will."

„Er hat die Muggelwelt aufgegeben. Deine Welt. Ihm reicht es, die Zaubererwelt zu kontrolliere."

Nick seufzte und nickte. „War Hermine Granger wichtig?"

„Warum denkst du das?"

„Die Art, wie er von ihr gesprochen hat."

Deva lächelte grimmig. „Hermine Granger war die taktische Führerin des Lichts und sie war Potters beste Freundin. Sie war eine sehr gefährliche Person. Hat viele unserer Leute getötet, bevor Voldemort Potter getötet hat und den Spruch ausgesproche hat."

Nick nickte abwesend. „Voldemort und Doo kommen sich näher. Ist das der Grund, warum du sie zusammengebracht hast?"

„Warum denkst du, dass ich irgendwas mit ihrer Freundschaft zu tun habe?", fragte Deva unschuldig.

„Deva." Nick knurrte.

Deva lächelte. „Voldemort ist ein sehr einsamer Mann. Meine Cousine und ich versuchen seit vielen Jahren ihm einen Freund zu finden oder vielleicht sogar einen Lebenspartner. Er braucht jemanden, der ihn als Person sieht und nicht als einen Führer. Doo, wie ich sehen kann, braucht jemanden, auf den er sich stützen kann, also warum nicht der Mann, der seine Erinnerungen versteckt hat? Voldemort kann Doo mit seinen Rückblicken auf eine Art helfe, die du und ich nicht können. Doo kann Voldemort als einen normale Mann sehen, weil er nicht weiß, wer er ist, noch, denke ich, würde es ihm was ausmachen."

„Nein, würde er nicht." Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kompliziert. Denkst du, dass Voldemort Doo seine Blockade nimmt?"

„Es ist eine Möglichkeit, ja."

„Aber keine sehr große?"

„Nein", meinte Deva achselzuckend. „Sie kennen sich für einen Tag, Nick, und sie sind schon die besten Freunde. Ruinier es nicht, bitte?"

Nick sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus, bevor er wieder sprach. „Unter einer Bedingung."

„Was?", fragte Deva misstrauisch.

Nick lächelte. „Gehst du dieses Wochenende mit mir aus?"

Die Augen der Hexen weiteten sich überrascht. „Ich-ja! Ja, natürlich!"

Nick nickte. „Dann spiele ich mit und tue so, als wäre Marvolo nur ein normaler Kerl, den Doo mit seinem Charme in seinen Bann gezogen hat." Er stand mit einem Zwinkern auf. „Lässt du mich jetzt raus?"

Deva stand auf. „Außerdem darfst du niemandem von unseren Leuten erzählen. Besonders nicht Voldemort. Er mag Doo mögen, aber das wird ihn nicht davon zurückhalten, einen Muggel zu töten, der unser Geheimnis kennt", sagte sie ernst.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte er ernst.

Deva nickte und ließ ihn aus dem Laden.

--- --- ---

„Ich hab ein Date mit Deva!", rief Nick aus, kaum dass er in den Laden getreten kam.

Tom starrte ihn geschockt an, während Doo grinste. „Ich hab dir seit Monaten gesagt, du sollst sie fragen, du Idiot. Warum hast du das so plötzlich getan?"

„Es waren die Eier, die ich gegessen haben", erwiderte Nick mit tiefer, geheimnisvoller Stimme.

„Dann nimm sie am besten mit nach Hause", gab Doo zurück. „Du könntest sie für das Date gebrauchen."

„Tarrant, du bist ein absoluter Bastard. Raus aus meinem Laden", befahl Nick und deutete auf die Tür nach draußen. „Tatsächlich bist du gefeuert."

Doos Augen weiteten sich und er griff sich an die Brust. „Nein, bitte, nein", flüsterte er mit geschockter Stimme. „Alles, aber nicht das, Master Ripley. Alles! Ich flehe Sie an!" Er fiel auf seine Knie hinter dem Tresen und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld.

Nick steckte seinen Kopf über die Kante des Tresens und grinste auf seinen Boss runter. „Du hättest wirklich Schauspieler werden sollen, Doo."

„Das hast du schön öfter gesagt", stimmte Doo zu und stand wieder auf.

Tom klatschte mit einem Lächeln in die Hände. „Bravo, Gentlemen. Bravo."

Nick und Doo verbeugten sich, bevor sie grinsten. „Du solltest uns sehen, wenn hier Kinder drin sind", sagte Doo.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", erwiderte Tom trocken.

„Magst du keine Kinder?", fragte Nick und sprang über den Tresen. Er ignorierte das Stirnrunzeln, das Doo ihn seine Richtung schickte, sondern fokussierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Dunklen Lord.

Tom seufzte. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich hab immer die jüngeren Kinder in dem Waisenhaus beobachtet."

Doo griff diese Information sofort auf. „Waisenhaus?"

Der Dunkle Lord warf beiden Männern, die ihn dem Laden arbeiteten, einen schiefen Blick zu, bevor er nickte. „Ja. Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen.

Nicks Augen weiteten sich, während Doo die Stirn runzelte. „Warum hast du nicht bei deinen Eltern gewohnt?"

Toms Augen verengten sich, nicht wegen Doo, sondern seiner Vergangenheit. „Mein Vater wollte mich nicht, meine Mutter war tot."

Doo runzelte die Stirn. „Dann war dein Vater ein Arschloch. Ich hoffe, er ist tot", sagte er kalt.

Tom legte ruhig seinen Kopf auf die Seite und studierte den wütenden Vergessenen vor ihm und seinen Freund, der aussah, als hätte er gerade das letzte Puzzleteil gefunden. „Ist er", war alles, was er sagt. _‚Keinen hat das jemals vorher interessiert…'_, dachte Tom, als Doo einmal nickte und sich zu einem Kunden umdrehte. Nick nahm sich seinen Kittel. _‚Warum kümmert ihn das? Er weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Er weiß nicht, was ich getan habe. Aber… ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn besonders stören würde… Wie merkwürdig…'_

--- --- ---

„Mylord, Ihr wart den ganzen Tag weg", murmelte Goyle, als Voldemort in das Büro des Direktors stürmte. „Ich habe Euch gesucht, aber Syna sagte, Ihr wärt heute Morgen gegangen."

„Und das war ich auch", erwiderte Voldemort, bevor er sich in einen unbequemaussehenden Stuhl setzte. „Sag mir, Goyle, warum scheint Severus zu denken, dass du eine kleine Rebellion unter deinen Händen hast, von der du mir nicht erzählst?"

„Das-das stimmt nicht, Mylord."

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Goyle."

Goyle atmete tief ein und besah sich den Dunklen Lord, der ruhig vor ihm saß. Er hasste es, dem Mann zu dienen. Er hasste es, diesem Monster zu dienen. „Ich weiß von keiner Rebellion, Mylord", sagte er fest und versteckte die Wahrheit vor dem stechenden, roten Blick. Er würde das Geheimnis für sich behalten und wenn es das letzte wäre, was er tun würde.

„Dann macht es dir auch bestimmt nichts aus, dass ich plane, den Rest der Woche hier zu verbringen", stellte der Dunkle Lord fröhlich fest.

Goyle erschauderte. Ein fröhlicher Dunkler Lord war keine gute Sache. „Natürlich nicht, Lord. Ihr seid immer in meiner Schule willkommen."

„Gut." Voldemort nickte und stand auf. „Guten Abend, Goyle."

„Guten Abend, Mylord", stimmte Goyle zu. ‚Schmor in der Hölle!'

Voldemort glitt aus dem Raum und nickte zu den Schatten an der Wand. „Er lügt. Behalt ihn näher im Auge."

Severus Snape trat vor, fettiges Haar hing vor seinen wachsamen Augen. „Wie Ihr befehlt, Mylord."

Syna trat neben den Tränkemeister. „Werdet Ihr morgen mehr Zeit in Tarrants Laden verbringen?"

Der Dunkle Lord überlegte einen Moment, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Sag deiner Cousine, sie soll ihm sagen, dass er mich Mittwoch erwarten soll. Ich werde morgen ein Auge auf Goyle werfen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Lord." Seine beiden loyalen Diener verbeugten sich.

Voldemort nickte ihnen zu, bevor er die Treppe hinunterglitt.

TBC

1 Overachiever… Ich hab nicht wirklich ein deutsches Wort dafür gefunden, aber es bezeichnet eine Person, die sehr eifrig ist und des öfteren auch mal mit ihren Dingen übertreibt.


	4. Depression

Kapitel 3 – Depression

„Und du musst heute gehen?", fragte Doo traurig.

„Ja." Tom seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. „Ich hab gesagt, dass ich gestern wieder da wäre, aber ich bin über Nacht geblieben, damit ich dir ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen konnte."

Doo grinste. „Ich bin gerührt, Tom. Bin ich wirklich."

„Gerührt im Kopf", stimmte Tom mit einem Lächeln zu, als er an Doos Pferdeschwanz zog.

„Hör auf damit." Doo verzog das Gesicht und schlug die Hand leicht weg. „Weißt du, Voldemort ist irgendwie ein Bastard."

„Oh?" Der Dunkle Lord sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Ja." Doo nickte fest. „Dass du zu einer bestimmten Zeit nach Hause kommen musst und all das. Hast du denn nie Pausen?"

Tom lächelte traurig. „Es gibt keine Pausen für die Vorsichtigen, Doo. Denkst du wirklich, dass er ein Bastard ist?"

Doo seufzte. „Ja, ich denke immer noch, dass er ein Bastard ist. Allerdings", die Augen des Vergessenen leuchteten vor Belustigung. „Er ist ein Bastard, den ich gerne mal treffen würde, natürlich nur, wenn er mich nicht sofort verhexen würde, weil ich ein Feind bin."

Tom nickte und erkannte, dass er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, jeden Vergessenen auf der Stelle verhext hätte, der ihn freiwillig besucht hätte. „Eine Schande ist das."

„Was? Ich, weil ich denke, dass er immer noch ein Bastard ist? Ich, weil ich nicht komme, weil ich verhext werden könnte? Oder weil ich nicht verhext werde, wenn ich nicht komme?", fragte Doo mit einem Grinsen.

Tom gluckste. „Ein bisschen von allem, denke ich."

Doo lachte. „Du bist böse!"

„Gab es daran einen Zweifel?"

„Also…"

„Wag es nicht, den Gedanken zu beenden, Mr. Tarrant", befahl der Dunkle Lord finster.

Doo grinste. „Sir! Yes, Sir!"

Toms Lächeln verschwand langsam. „Na ja, ich vermute, ich sollte gehen…" Er drehte sich zu Doos Kamin, der für eine Stunde am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wurde, damit der Dunkle Lord nach Hause kommen könnte.

Doo umarmte Tom plötzlich von hinten und schockte den Mann so sehr, dass er anhielt. „Sei kein Fremder, okay? Komm hin und wieder vorbei, besonders wenn du gestresst bist und jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Dafür sind Freunde da", flüsterte der weißhaarige Mann.

Tom nickte und hob seine Hand, um die Hände, die auf seiner Brust lagen, zu drücken. „Natürlich. Ich finde einen Weg, um Voldemort zu bestechen."

Doo nickte und ließ ihn los. „Vergiss es nicht", sagte er mit strenger Stimme.

Tom grinste und drehte sich herum, um sich vor seinem Freund zu verbeugen. „Natürlich, Master Tarrant." Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte er die Tränen auf Doos Gesicht. „Doo? Was ist los?"

Aber Doo lächelte nur. „Geh schon. Du willst doch nicht dein kleines Fenster verpassen."

Tom nickte und war besorgt um den Vergessenen. „Pass auf dich auf", befahl er.

„Natürlich."

„Tschüs."

„Tschüs."

Tom drehte sich und warf eine kleine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen. Als der Feuer grün wurde, trat er ein und rief „Slytherin Manor" mit klarer Stimme. Das letzte, was er sah, bevor der Raum sich zu drehen begann, war Doo, der ihm weinend zuwinkte. ‚Ich schwöre, dass ich bald wieder vorbeikomme', sagte er sich selbst und erwartete nicht, dass er das Versprechen nicht halten könnte.

--- --- ---

Doo hielt fünf Wochen durch, ohne völlig depressiv zu werden. Aber, als die sechste Woche vorbei war und er noch nichts von Tom gehört hatte, begann seine Sorge ihn aufzufressen. War sein Freund okay? War er müde? War er überarbeitet? Hatte er Doo vergessen, während er mit seiner Arbeit für Voldemort beschäftigt war?

Es half nicht viel, dass Deva und Nick jetzt zusammen waren. Die beiden gingen jeden Abend aus. Doo schickte sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Winken davon und benahm sich wie ein Elternteil, erinnerte sie daran nicht zu spät zurückzukommen und in gut erleuchteten Gegenden zu bleiben. Sie waren glücklich und er war froh darüber, aber er hatte öfters das Gefühl, als würde er nur stören.

Er zwang sich dazu, mehr mit Hertha zu reden, da er entschlossen war, mehr über einen anderen Vergessenen zu erfahren. Allerdings erwähnte sie nie ihren Gedächtnisverlust und Doo war nicht so kühn, es zu erwähnen. Sie kamen dem Thema nur einmal ziemlich nah, als Hertha zugab, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer Rennys Vater war. Sie fühlte sich auch nicht, als müsste sie es herausfinden, obwohl sie wusste, dass es Wege gab. Doo hatte das Thema fallengelassen. Meistens diskutierten sie über die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft. Da sie Lehrerin war und er der Besitzer eines Süßigkeitenladens, sahen sie verschiedene Seiten der Kinder und tauschten ihre Geheimnisse, wie Lieblingssüßigkeiten und Noten.

Doo fand auch Zeit, Hogwarts zu besuchen, jetzt wo er wusste, wo es war, und ließ sich oft an Samstagen oder Sonntagen dort blicken, um mit den Schülern zu spielen, Süßigkeiten zu verteilen oder mit Syna über die Vergangenheit zu reden. Die stellvertretende Direktorin war sehr offen über die Vergangenheit, wo es ihre Cousine nicht war. Syna und Doo tauschten auch Geschichten über Deva aus. Syna sagte immer, dass Doo immer die besten Geschichten über ihre Cousine erzählen konnte, da er sie so oft sah.

Wenn es ein Thema gab, über das Doo mit niemandem redete, dann war das Tom. Er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen und nach dem Mann fragen. Wenn Tom ihn nicht um sich haben wollte, dann würde er ihn nicht bedrängen, hatte Doo beschlossen.

--- --- ---

Es war ein ziemlich geschäftiger Freitag, als das Paket kam. Sowohl Doo und Nick preschten wie die Irren durch die Gegend, holten Süßigkeiten für die Kinder und füllten die leeren Gefäße wieder auf. Als der Postbote mit einer großen Box hereinkam, sagte Doo ihm einfach, es hinter den Tresen zu legen, da er dachte, dass es eine neue Warenladung an Süßigkeiten war. Er hoffte, dass es die Gummiwürmer waren, da die langsam ausgingen, aber vergaß das Paket beinahe sofort wieder, als ein vierjähriges Mädchen weinend zu ihm kam, weil ihre Mummy sie alleine in dem Laden gelassen hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Wort mit Nick, hob Doo das Mädchen hoch und trat aus dem Laden, zog die ganze Zeit Grimassen, um sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Es brauchte nur fünf Minuten, um die verzweifelte Mutter zu finden. Sie dankte Doo überschwänglich, aber er lächelte nur.

„Das ist mein Job, Madame."

„Oh, aber Sie mussten soweit laufen, um mich zu finden! Anita muss schrecklich gewesen ein!"

„Nein, nein, sie war lieb. Ein perfekter, kleiner Engel", versicherte Doo der Frau.

„Ich sollte Sie wirklich für Ihre Schwierigkeiten entlohnen…", sagte die Frau und zog ihre Geldbörse heraus.

Doo legte lächelnd eine sanfte Hand auf ihre. „Es waren keine Schwierigkeiten, Madame, vertrauen Sie mir. Ich liebe Kinder. Es hat sogar Spaß gemacht", meinte er, als sie ihn geschockt ansah. „Behalten Sie Ihr Geld, bitte. Ich kann es nicht annehmen."

Die Frau senkte nickend ihre Hand. „Ich- natürlich."

Doo nickte. „Noch einen schönen Tag", sagte er zu der Frau, bevor er auf ihre Tochter runter sah. „Bleib bei deiner Mummy und sei brav, okay, kleine Miss Anita?"

„Jap!", stimmte Anita zu.

„Das ist mein Mädchen." Doo wuschelte ihr sanft durch die Haare, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Er drehte sich winkend um und lächelte, als Anita laut „Auf Wiedersehen, Süßigkeitenmann!" hinter ihm herrief.

Doo betrat pfeifend den Laden wieder. Es sah um einiges leerer aus, als es war, bevor er gegangen war, und er trat vor, um sich gegen den Tresen zu lehnen, während er Nick angrinste. „Wie ich sehe, bist du die meisten kleinen Monster losgeworden."

„Ja." Nick seufzte schwer. „Oh und ich hab Deva gesagt, sie soll das Paket in dein Wohnzimmer legen." Er nickte zu der Stelle, wo seine Freundin stand, die gerade einem kleinen Jungen half, Süßigkeiten zu bekommen, die zu hoch für ihn standen. „Es ist für dich, nicht den Laden."

„Verdammt." Doo grummelte. „Ich hab gehofft, es wäre die Ladung Gummiwürmer, die ich bestellt hatte. Wir haben fast keine mehr."

„Scheinbar nicht. Sorry, Doo-Man", meinte Nick.

„Ah. Nicht dein Problem. Ich rufe den Laden Montagnachmittag an und stell sicher, dass sie gesendet wurden."

„Nicht heute?"

„Nein. Sie haben heute früher geschlossen, aus einem merkwürdigen Grund, der für mich keinen Sinn macht." Doo zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nick nickte. „Was planst du für morgen, Doo?"

Doo fuhr mit einer Hand durch die Haare, welche er am Morgen nicht in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. „Ich besuche Syna. Sie hat versprochen, mit mir in London einkaufen zu gehen." Er grinste. „Sollte lustig werden."

„Oooh. Ein Date für den schwulen Kerl", zog Nick ihn auf.

„Halt den Mund, du."

Deva lachte, als sie zu ihnen herüberkam. „Hallo, Doo", meinte sie und umarmte ihn.

Doo grinste. „Wie geht es deinen Blumen?"

„Sie blühe wie immer. Ich wünschte nur, Blumen aus meiner Heimat würden hier wachse. Es ist nicht Zuhause ohne sie." Deva seufzte.

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort, meine Liebe", beschloss Doo, bevor er das Thema wechselte. „Was plant ihr beide für morgen?"

„Oh, sag es ihm nicht, Deva", weinte Nick sofort, als er gerade bei einem Kind kassierte. „Er gibt uns nur wieder diese Lektion."

Deva lächelte ihren Freund an, während Doo grinste. „Würde ich so was jemals tun?", fragte Doo ihn mit leicht verletzter Stimme.

„Ja." Nick knurrte.

„Nick nimmt mich mit nach Glasgow", sagte Deva. „Wir gehe ins St Mungo Museum of Religious Life and Art und ins Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum."

„Klingt, als würde das ne Weile dauern", kommentierte Doo.

„Wir fahren heute Abend und bleiben das ganze Wochenende da", grummelte Nick.

Doo grinste. „Na ja, da ihr ja meinen Vortrag schon gehört habt, erspare ich es euch heute."

„Oh, Gott sei Dank", murmelte Nick.

„Passt nur auf, während ihr da draußen seid", sagte der blasshaarige Mann ernst. „Ich will nicht, dass Syna hinter mir her ist, nur weil ich ihre Lieblingscousine nicht genau genug überwacht habe."

„Hey! Was ist mit mir?", rief Nick, als Deva lachte.

Doo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Als wenn deine Eltern sich darum kümmern würden, was dir passiert, mein straffälliger Freund."

„Aua." Nick zuckte zusammen. „Du hasst mich wirklich, oder?"

„Nur ein bisschen", erwiderte Doo mit einem Lächeln. „Also, ich sag euch beiden was. Ihr beide müsste los, damit ihr nicht versuchen müsst, dass Hotel im Dunklen zu finden. Ich kann den Laden auch gut ohne Nick schließen. Ihr zwei könnt jetzt sofort gehen."

„Sicher?", fragte Nick. „Was, wenn der Laden wieder bevölkert wird?"

„Nicholas, ich habe es zwei Jahre ohne deine Hilfe geschafft. Ich denke mal, ich kann einen Abend alleine durchstehen." Doo gluckste und schüttelte seinen Kopf amüsiert. „Und es ist sowieso schon zu spät für die meisten Kinder."

„Na ja… Wenn du das so sagst…", murmelte Nick.

„Ich sag es so", erwiderte Doo fest. „Raus aus meinem Laden, bevor ich euch rausschmeißen muss."

„Aye, aye, Boss-man." Nick zog eine Grimasse und ging seinen Kittel aufhängen.

Deva umarmte Doo fest. „Du bist okay?"

„Ja." Doo wuschelte ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Zerbrich dir deinen hübschen, kleinen Kopf nicht über mich. Geh und hab Spaß."

Deva nickte. „Bleib über Nacht in Hogwarts. Es wird dir gefallen."

„Ja, Mutter", erwiderte Doo grinsend.

„Hey, Tarrant, du machst dich besser nicht an mein Mädchen ran", sagte Nick mit einer bedrohlichen Stimme hinter seinem Boss.

Doo grinste. „Oh, raus hier, ihr beiden. Und habt 'ne gute Zeit!"

„Bye, Doo. Hab ein schönes Wochenende!", rief Deva, als Nick sie aus dem Laden führte.

Doo verbrachte den restlichen Abend damit, Kunden zu bedienen und ihnen zu helfen, die Sachen zu finden. Nachdem er den Laden geschlossen hatte, bemerkte er, dass er noch ein bisschen Papierkram erledigen musste und ging an die Arbeit. Völlig fertig ging er ins Bett, ohne überhaupt an das Paket, das auf dem Glastisch im Wohnzimmer lag, zu denken.

--- --- ---

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem er sich seine besten Roben angezogen und sich selbst etwas Tee gemacht hatte, erinnerte er sich an das Paket und setzte sich damit auf den Boden. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal bei dem Absender. „Zack? Warum sollte mir Zack was schicken?", fragte er den leeren Raum, bevor er ein Taschenmesser raus zog und attackierte das Paketband.

In der Tasche war wirklich alles, was er Zack jemals gegeben hatte. Dann war da noch ein Brief. Er war mit Hass und Boshaftigkeit gefüllt und seine scharfen Kommentare zerschnitten den letzten Rest von Doos Schutzschilden gegen seine drohende Depression.

Doo nahm sein Taschenmesser und begann schluchzend seine Handgelenke aufzuschlitzen.

TBC

Und wieder ein neues Kapitel .

Momentan bin ich ja richtig gut drauf lol


	5. The Greatest Idiot

Kapitel 4 – The Greatest Idiot

Doo war normalerweise eine sehr pünktliche Person, wie Syna gelernt hatte. Als ihr Freund um sieben immer noch nicht durch den Kamin der Drei Besen getreten war, war sie ein bisschen besorgt. Als ihre Uhr allerdings zeigte, dass es schon halb acht war, beschloss sie die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen und in Doos Wohnung zu flohen. Was sie da vorfand, erschreckte sie mehr, als Worte ausdrücken konnten.

Doo lag in einer wachsenden Blutlache, weißes Haar rot verfärbt. Seine Augen waren vor Schmerzen geschlossen und auf seinen Wangen konnte sie die Tränenspuren erkennen. Eine Kiste mit Klamotten, Stofftieren und einem Bouquet toter Rosen lagen vor ihm. Ein Brief lag neben Doos Taschenmesser auf dem Boden und beide Sachen waren in Blut getränkt.

Syna ließ ihr Kriegstraining die Oberhand gewinnen und rannte an Doos Seite, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, als sie ging. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und murmelte sofort einen Heilzauber für jeden der beiden Schnitte an seinen Armen. Als nächstes überprüfte sie, ob er noch atmete und einen Puls hatte. Beides war vorhanden, aber sie waren nur schwach, also machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe, einen Reinigungszauber zu sprechen, sondern hob ihn einfach hoch. Sie berührte mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger Doos Arm und flüsterte: „Heilung." Mit einem ‚Plop' waren sie verschwunden.

--- --- ---

Die Eule fand Deva und Nick, während sie die Wellington Street entlanggingen. Deva fing den Vogel reflexartig ein und nahm ihr ohne Schwierigkeiten den Brief ab, während Nick das merkwürdige Bild versteckte. Deva las die kurze Nachricht und erbleichte. „Oh, bei Merlin…"

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Deva, was ist los?"

Deva sah Nick mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Es ist von Syna. Doo hat versucht sich umzubringe."

„WAS!", zischte Nick laut. Seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich, als er sich an das Paket erinnerte. „Zack. Der kleine Scheißkerl. Ich bring ihn um."

„Nein. Kein Töten." Deva zog an Nicks Hand. „Halt' meine Hand. Einer unserer Pubs ist in dieser Straße. Ich nehm' dich mit und wir flohen nach Hogsmeade. Dann gehe wir rauf nach Hogwarts."

„Okay", nickte Nick, seine Augen kalt. _‚Zack Palmer, wenn ich dich jemals in meine Finger kriege, dann wirst du sehr tot sein, du kleiner Scheißer'_, zischte er mental, als er Deva erlaubte, ihn die Straße hinunter zu ziehen.

--- --- ---

Kaum hatte sie die Eule gesendet, rannte Syna wieder in den Krankenflügel, wo die Medihexe, Dulcie Kenvon sich um Doo kümmerte. „Wie geht es ihm, Dulcie?", fragte sie, als sie in das Krankenzimmer trat.

Dulcie sah seufzend auf. „Er wird es mit dem Blutregenerationstrank schaffen, wenn er es wirklich will."

„Du denkst, dass er es nicht will." Syna seufzte.

„Nein." Dulcie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Doo so etwas tut, dann muss schon was Großes passiert sein. Es wächst wahrscheinlich schon längere Zeit in ihm und was auch immer es ist, der Brief war der Auslöser."

Syna biss sich traurig auf die Lippe und starrte auf den blassen Mann im Bett. „Oh, Doo, warum bist du nur so deprimiert?"

Doo öffnete seine Augen leicht und sah zu Syna, aber seine Augen waren getrübt und vernebelt, als wenn er nicht richtig da wäre. „Syna?"

Die stellvertretende Direktorin viel auf die Knie neben dem Bett und umklammerte eine kalte Hand mit ihrer eigenen. „Ich bin hier, Doo. Nick und Deva kommen auch."

Doo nickte und schloss seine Augen. „Aber nicht Tom. Niemals Tom", murmelte er.

Synas Augen weiteten sich, als sie realisierte, was passiert war. „Dieser Trottel", zischte sie und stand abrupt auf. „Dulcie, bleib bei ihm. Ich muss einen sehr, sehr dummen Mann flohen."

„Natürlich, Syna", stimmte Dulcie zu. „Du kannst mein Büro benutzten."

Syna nickte scharf. „Danke." Sie fuhr herum und marschierte in das Büro der Krankenschwester.

--- --- ---

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, als jemand an die Tür seines Büros hämmerte. „Was denkst du, tust du da!", rief Lucius draußen, sodass Voldemort beschloss, dass der Mann sich für ihn darum kümmern würde.

Synas Stimme ertönte durch die Tür und überraschte den Dunklen Lord. „Voldemort, wenn du mich nicht sofort reinlässt, dann werde ich diese Türen in die Luft sprenge! Lucius, wag nicht mich zu stoppe!"

Voldemort stand mit einem hilflosen Stöhnen auf. _‚Was hab ich dieses Mal getan, um sie anzupissen?'_, beschwerte er sich und öffnete die Türen. „Rein", befahl er.

Syna glitt an ihm vorbei und starrte ihn wütend an, bis er die Türen geschlossen hatte. „Du bist der größte Idiot in der ganzen Zaubererwelt!", schrie Syna, als sich der Dunkle Lord zu ihr herumgedreht hatte.

Voldemort sah einen Moment verblüfft aus, bevor er die Augen verengte. „Du wagst es mich solche Sachen zu nennen, Syna Krum?", fragte er in einem gefährlichen Tonfall.

„Ich scheine Euch an einen jungen Vergessenen erinnern zu müsse, dessen Freund ihr wart, Mylord", erwiderte Syna kalt.

„Was ist mit ihm?", zischte der Dunkle Lord genauso kalt.

„Er stirbt, Mylord", zischte die Hexe rachsüchtig. Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Er hat sich die Handgelenke aufgeschlitzt, Mylord, und ich wette mein Leben dafür, dass er das getan hat, weil Ihr ihn ignoriert habt!"

Voldemort sah entsetzt aus. „Wo ist er?", flüsterte er nach einem langen Moment der Stille.

„Im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts", erwiderte Syna kalt.

Der Dunkle Lord rief seinen Umhang zauberstablos zu sich und warf ihn sich über die Schultern, bevor er seine Bürotüren öffnete und in den Flur rauschte, Syna hinter ihm. Lucius stand mitten im Flur und starrte sie an. „Ich gehe nach Hogwarts, Lucius. Du weißt was passiert, wenn du Scheiße baust, hänge ich dich von Südturm – an deinem Schwanz", sagte Voldemort unterhaltsam, bevor er an dem geschockten Blonden vorbeistürmte.

Syna grinste.

--- --- ---

Wenn Dulcie überrascht war, als Voldemort mit Syna aus ihrem Büro trat, zeigte sie es nicht. Sie verbeugte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord, ging in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wenn du dieses Mal Scheiße baust, dann mache ich Schlimmeres, als dich nur an deinem Schwanz aufzuhängen", zischte Syna dem Dunklen Lord zu. „Ich werde auf meine Cousine und ihren Freund bei den Treppen warte", warnte sie ihn, bevor sie aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwand.

Voldemort nickte benommen, trat zu dem Bett und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. „Doo. Oh, Merlin, es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte er. „Ich sollte dein Freund sein und immer für dich da sein, aber ich war es nicht. Syna hat Recht. Ich bin der größte Idiot der Zaubererwelt…"

„Syna ist so unglaublich wortgewandt", murmelte Doo trocken.

„Doo!" Überraschte rote Augen trafen auf vernebelte Grüne.

Doo lächelte traurig. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du kommst", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. „Du bist immer so beschäftigt."

„Nein, nein, nein…" Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nie zu beschäftigt. Ich war nur dumm. Ich hätte dir eulen sollen oder dich anflohen oder so was…" Er legte seine Hand gegen Doos Wange. „Ich bin so ein Idiot."

„Du bist jetzt hier", stellte Doo schwach heraus. „Solange.. du… nicht… geh..st…"

Voldemort nahm Doos Hand in seine freie und schloss die Augen, damit er sich konzentrieren konnte. Er ließ seine Magie ausfahren, um den Zauberer vor sich zu berühren und atmete erleichtert auf, als er bemerkt, dass Doo nur eingeschlafen und okay war. Er öffnete seine Augen, beschwor sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich hin, um den Mann zu beobachten, den er beinahe verloren hätte.

--- --- ---

Deva und Nick stoppten an den Vordertreppen der Schule, um etwas Luft zu holen, als Syna zu ihnen hinunter schritt. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Nicholas", murmelte sie und legte ein Amulett um den Hals des Mannes. Nick sah überrascht auf. „Das lässt dich Hogwarts sehe, auch wenn du nicht Devas Hand hältst." Nick nickte dankend.

„Syna, wie geht es ihm?", bettelte Deva.

„Unser Lord wacht gerade über ihn."

„Warum ist dieses Arschloch hier?", zischte Nick. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ihn das irgendwie interessieren."

Deva sah zwischen ihrer Cousine, die die Stirn runzelte, und ihrem Freund, der vor Wut kochte, besorgt hin und her. „Syna, ich kann es erkläre", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Syna verzog ihre Lippen. „Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass du es ihm gesagt hast, Deva, aber ich wünschte, du hättest es mir erzählt."

„Tut mir Leid…", flüsterte Deva und senkte den Kopf.

„Es ist meine Schuld", warf Nick ein. „Ich hab gefragt."

Syna nickte dumpf, als Deva sich umdrehte, um Nick anzustarren. „Macht jetzt auch nichts. Und warum Voldemort hier ist?" Nick nickte. „Doo hat nach ihm gefragt."

Der Muggel seufzte. „War ja klar."

Syna streckte Nick ein Stück Papier entgegen. „Das war neben ihm, als ich ihn gefunde habe. Wer ist dieser Zack?"

Nicks Augen blitzten. „Ich wusste es." Er sah die stellvertretende Direktorin mit kalten Augen an. „Er ist Doos Ex. Sie haben sich getrennt, kurz bevor Tom das erste Mal zu Besuch war."

Syna nickte, während Deva ihrem Freund die Nachricht aus der Hand zog. Sie wurde blass, als sie sie las. „Kein Wunder, dass er versucht hat, sich zu töte", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Zack ist ein absoluter Loser", knurrte Nick. „Und wenn ich ihn jemals in die Hände bekommen, dann wird er ein toter Loser sein."

„Ich kenne ein paar gute Foltersprüche", meinte Syna fröhlich, ihr Blick eiskalt.

„Ich könnte darauf zurückkommen", erwiderte Nick.

Deva schüttelte den Kopf bei den beiden. „Lasst Voldemort davon nur nichts hören oder es gibt keinen Zack mehr zu finden, geschweige denn zu foltern."

„Nein. Wir werde das vor ihm geheim halte müsse", stimmte Syna zu. „Kommt. Ich bringe euch in den Krankenflügel und wir könne alle um Doo herumscharwenzeln."

„Syna gibt Voldemort Name", stimmte Deva zu.

Syna warf ihrer Cousine einen finsteren Blick zu, als Nick kicherte.

--- --- ---

„Du kannst ihn küssen, weißt du. Ich verspreche, es keinem zu sagen", bot Nick dem Dunklen Lord an, als er neben dem Bett seines Freundes zum Stehen kam.

Voldemorts Kopf fuhr hoch und er starrte Nick an, der einen Schritt zurück trat. „Warum ist ein Muggel in Hogwarts?", zischte er wütend.

Nicks Augen funkelten. „Weil dieser Muggel Doos bester Freund ist und, im Gegensatz zu einigen idiotischen Zauberern, sich sogar Sorgen um ihn macht."

Voldemort stand auf und Nick musste zu der gewaltigen Gestalt aufblicken. „Wage es, das zu wiederholen, Muggel", spie er und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Herz des jungen Mannes.

„Nein! Hört auf!" Deva sprang zwischen die beiden streitenden Männer. „Ich habe ihn mitgebracht! Wenn Ihr jemanden bestrafe müsst, dann mich!"

„Und ich hab sie beide eingeladen", fügte Syna kalt hinzu. „Wenn du versuchst, mich mit einem Cruciatus zu belegen, dann verhexe ich dich. Idiot."

Der Dunkle Lord zuckte, setzte sich aber wieder hin. „Halt den Mund, Syna", murmelte er.

Drei Leute starrten den Dunklen Lord geschockt hat. „Ich denke, Doo hat einen schlechten Einfluss", beschloss Deva. „Er bringt Euch dazu, beinahe menschlich zu klingen, Lo…"

„Mein Name", zischte Voldemort und fuhr auf seinem Platz herum, um die Hexe anzublitzen. „Ist Tom. Wenn du mich irgendwie anderes nennst, töte ich dich."

„Offensichtlich ist der Einfluss nicht schlecht genug", murmelte Nick, setzte sich ans Ende des Bettes und legte eine Hand auf Doos Bein. „Doo-man, Marvolo war es wirklich nicht wert, weißt du?"

„Ich verhex' dich", spie Tom aus.

Nick grinste den Dunklen Lord an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Doo zuwandte. „Das fühlt sich an wie die alten Tage, als ich dir immer wieder gesagt habe, dass Zack ein kleiner Scheißkerl ist und du ihn in den Wind schießen solltest, bevor er dich abschießt. So, lass mir dir jetzt sagen, warum gibst du dem guten Marvolo nicht den Laufpass, bevor er ihn dir geben kann, eh?"

„Du kleiner…", begann Tom.

Doo gab ein kratziges Lachen von sich. „Er ärgert dich nur, Tom. Ignorier ihn", murmelte der Vergessene. „Nick, ich wusste nicht, dass Muggel nach Hogwarts kommen können."

„Können sie nicht. Ich hab ihm ein Amulett gegebe, damit er es kann", meinte Syna und ignorierte den finsteren Blick, den der Dunkle Lord ihr zuwarf.

„Doo, was ist passiert?", flüsterte Deva.

Doo zwang seine Augen offen und sah alle mit jetzt klaren Augen an. „Stress, denke ich."

„Weil Marvolo nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist?", fragte Nick hilfsbereit.

„Das ist genug, Nicholas", sagte Doo mit fester Stimme, bevor Tom eine Antwort geben konnte.

„Sorry." Nick seufzte und tätschelte sanft Doos Bein. „Du bist normalerweise immer gestresst, aber ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass du etwas so dummes getan hast. Na ja, außer das eine Mal, als du beschlossen hast, mal zu überprüfen, wie lange es braucht, bis du das Wasser des Clyde erreichst, wenn du von der Kingston Bridge springst…"

„Hast du nicht." Deva zog scharf die Luft ein.

Doo zog eine Grimasse. „Einmal. Das war vor sieben Jahren. Halt den Mund, Nick."

„Aber, Doo, warum wolltest du von einer Brücke springe?", flehte Deva.

„Zack", sagte Nick nur.

„Ich verstehe, wieso du diesen Typ nicht magst, Nick", murmelte Syna finster, bevor sie zurück zu Doo sah. „Was war es dieses Mal?"

„Ich bin durchgedreht." Doo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist nicht gut genug", warf Tom ein und warf Doo einen scharfen Blick zu. „Versuch's noch mal."

Doo seufzte hilflos auf. „Zack hat mir 'nen Brief geschickt und ein paar Dinge gesagt, das ist alles."

„Ich bring ihn um", beschloss Tom.

„Wirst du nicht", zischte Doo, streckte seine Hand aus und schnappte sich die des Dunklen Lords, als er aufstand. „Du wirst dich wieder hinsetzen und dich benehmen."

„Warum sollte ich?", schoss Tom zurück.

Doos Augen verdunkelten sich sehr plötzlich. „Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass, wenn du jetzt gehst, du nie wieder zurückkommen wirst", flüsterte er.

Tom setzte sich sofort wieder. „Sorry. Ich bleibe", sagte er sanft und drückte die Hand in seiner eigenen fest.

Doo lächelte und schloss die Augen. „Gut."

Nick grinste Tom an. „Pucker up", flüsterte er. 1

„Du bist ein sehr toter kleiner Scheißer", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

„Nick, hör schon auf, Tom zu quälen", murmelte Doo.

Nick grinste nur.

--- --- ---

„Erzähl mir von diesem Zack", sagte Tom plötzlich zu Nick, der immer noch am Ende von Doos Bett saß. Die beiden Männer wachten alleine über den schlafenden Doo, da Deva gegangen war, um ihre und Nicks Sachen zu holen, die sie im Hotel gelassen hatten und Syna von einem der anderen Professoren gerufen wurde, um irgendetwas zu regeln.

Nick seufzte und sah zu der gewölbten Decke. „Was weißt du alles?"

„Sie haben sich nach dem Krieg im Krankenhaus getroffen und Zack hat Doo bei einem Neuanfang geholfen. Sie standen sich nahe, waren sich in einigen Dingen niemals einig…" Der Dunkle Lord seufzte und sah auf die Hand, die immer noch seine eigene hielt.

Nick nickte. „Zack hasste zum einen Kinder. Er hat Doo immer versucht, dazu zu überreden, den Laden zu schließen und mit ihm nach Glasgow zu ziehen, wo er als Anwalt arbeitete. Zack sagte, dass Doo nicht arbeiten muss, er würde sie beide unterstützen, aber…" Nick seufzte hilflos auf. „Zack hat viele Dinge über Doo nicht verstanden. Eines davon war, dass Doo arbeiten musste. Er musste sich selbst versorgen können. Es ist ein Teil von dem, was er ist. Und er liebt Kinder. Das hat wahrscheinlich was mit dem zu tun, was vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust passiert ist, aber ich weiß nicht was."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Er mag es, sie zu beschützen", stimmte Tom sanft zu.

„Er scheint immer ein Held sein zu wollen." Nick schnaubte. „Er will immer Leute beschützen. Wegen seiner Vergangenheit, denke ich." Er sah zu dem Dunklen Lord auf. „Macht Sinn, wenn er während eines Krieges gelebt hat."

„Ja…"

„Zack und Doo haben sich immer über irgendwas gestritten. Das Zitronenbrausebonbon war nur eins der Dinge. Der Laden war Doos Leben und es ist immer vor allem anderen gekommen. Er liebt den Ort." Nick lächelte schwach. „Ich musste das gegen ihn benutzen, als er von der Kingston Bridge springen wollte. Er hat 'ne Woche nicht mehr mit mir geredet, aber er hat nicht wieder versucht, von irgendwelchen Brücken zu springen."

Tom lachte traurig auf. „Nein. Er hat sich stattdessen die Handgelenke aufgeschlitzt."

„Ja…" Nick rubbelte sich über die Nasenbrücke. „Ich weiß nicht, worüber sie sich letztes Mal gestritten habe und mich interessiert es auch nicht. Ich habe acht Jahre damit verbracht zu versuchen, dass sie sich trennen, weil ich wusste, dass Zack einen Weg finden würde, um Doo endgültig fertig zu machen. Als sie sich endlich getrennt hatten und Zack nach London gezogen war, dachte ich es wäre alles vorbei, aber das ist es nicht." Er fing den Blick aus dem roten Augen mit seinem eigenen dunklen ein. „Hör mir genau zu, Marvolo. Ich mag dich nicht, nicht im Geringsten, aber ich stelle meine Gefühle zur Seite, weil ich sehen kann, dass du gut für Doo bist. Aber wenn du ihn jemals wieder verletzen solltest, dann interessiert es mich nicht, wie viele deine trotteligen Anhänger um dich herum sind, ich werde mich durch sie durchkämpfen, nur um dich zu töten."

Tom nickte dumpf mit geweiteten Augen.

Nick stand auf. „Er liebt dich, obwohl ich nie verstehen werde, warum und du hast auch irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn", sagte der dunkeläugige Mann. „Pass auf ihn auf." Damit drehte er sich und verließ das Krankenzimmer, wahrscheinlich um Deva an den Vordertreppen zu erwarten.

Der Dunkle Lord sah auf Doo runter. _‚Er liebt mich? Wie… Nein, kümmer' dich nicht um das wie, Tom. Das ist im Moment nicht deine Sorge. Gerade jetzt sollte es dich kümmern, dass Doo wieder okay wird.'_ Er runzelt die Stirn. _‚Und diese Gefühle zu verstehen, die Ripley meint, die ich für Doo habe…'_

--- --- ---

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Doo mit ihm alleine lässt, selbst wenn er dich bestoche hätte", kommentierte Deva , als sie sich neben ihren Freund auf die Treppen setzte.

„Ich mag ihn nicht", gab Nick zu. „Aber es gibt eine Art Verbindung zwischen den beiden, die ich nicht zerstören kann, ohne meinen Freund zu verlieren. Wenn Doo ihn so liebt, wie ich es denke, dass er es tut, dann kann ich nicht viel machen, weißt du?"

„Ja." Deva seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf Nicks Schulter. „Was habt ihr beide wegen Zack vor?"

„Doo muss sich erst mal erholen. Ich werde dem kleinen Scheißkerl nicht erlauben, ihn vor Gericht zu zerren", zischte Nick kalt. „Montag gehe ich zurück in die Stadt, um die Leute dazu zu überreden, mir zu helfen. Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Zack Doo das Zitronenbrausebonbon wegnimmt."

„Ich werde helfe. Der Laden ist sein Leben. Ich werde meinen Freund nicht alleine um den Laden unseres gemeinsame Freundes kämpfe lasse", versprach Deva. „Wir gehe Montag zusamme in die Stadt und besuche die Leute, die wir kenne."

„Okay." Nick nickt fest und legte einen Arm um Devas Schultern. „Ich liebe dich wirklich."

„Mm… Und ich liebe dich." Deva lächelte.

TBC

Und wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Das nächste dauert allerdings noch ein wenig!

1 Ich habe keine passende Übersezung für Pucker up gefunden – Nick will damit andeuten, dass Tom Doo jetzt am liebsten küssen würde, sich aber nicht traut…


	6. Another Clue

Kapitel fünf – Another Clue

„Wo sind Nick und Deva?", fragte Doo, als Syna Montagnachmittag kam. Der weißhaarige Mann saß auf seinem Bett und sah viel besser aus. Tom saß immer noch neben ihm und hatte seine Seite nur verlassen, um das Badezimmer zu benutzen und sich bequemere Roben anzuziehen.

„Sie sind wieder in der Stadt." Syna seufzte und setzte sich ans Ende des Bettes, wo Nick normalerweise saß. „Sie überrede die Leute, dir bei deinem Gerichtsverfahre gegen Zack zu helfe."

‚_Welches Gerichtsverfahren?'_ Tom runzelte die Stirn.

Doos Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Sie sind nicht…"

„Natürlich sind sie", erwiderte Syna. „Du wirst auf keinen Fall das Zitronenbrausebonbon an ihn verliere. Wir werden alle helfe."

„Stopp! Stopp!" Tom sah zischen den beiden auf den Bett misstrauisch hin und her, er hatte herausgefunden, dass es etwas mit dem Brief von Zack zu tun haben musste. „Was genau stand in dem Brief?"

„Oh, er hat mich ein paar nette Dinge genannt, ein paar nette Momente aus der Vergangenheit erwähnt und erwähnt, dass Zack eine Klage wegen Unreinheit gegen mich einreichen will."

„Unreinheit?" Tom knurrte und seine roten Augen blitzen. „Ich zeige ihm Unreinheit…" Er war schon fast aufgestanden, als Syna ihn erreichte und wieder zurückschubste.

„Ich habe strikte Befehle von Mr. Nicholas Ripley, dich egal was auch ist, in Doos Nähe zu halten, bis er etwas anderes sagt. Bring mich nicht dazu, dich an deine Stuhl zu fesseln, Mr. Marvolo", sagte Syna ernst und wedelte mit ihrem Finger vor Toms Gesicht.

Tom verengte seine Augen. „Du hast keine Kontrolle über mich, Krum."

„Also bin ich nicht deine Vorgesetzte?", schoss Syna zurück. „Du siehst mir nicht wie Voldemort aus, Mr. Marvolo, und er ist der einzige, der mich rumkommandieren kann."

Der Dunkle Lord starrte sie einen langen Moment leicht geschockt an, bevor er sich schmollend in seinem Stuhl zurücksetzte. „Geh mir aus den Augen, Syna."

Syna grinste und setzte sich wieder an das Ende von Doos Bett, während der weißhaarige Mann kicherte. „Tom, du bist so kindisch!"

„Oh, halt den Mund, Doo", murmelte Tom.

Doo lächelte den rotäugigen Mann an, bevor er wieder zu der Hexe am Bettende sah. „Sie sind heute Morgen gegangen?"

„Ja." Syna nickte.

„Wie wollen sie das denn bis nächste Woche schaffen?", flüsterte Doo.

„Sie wollen alle frage, die sie kennen und ihre Hilfe dafür bekomme, mehr Personen dazu zu bekomme. Nick sagt, dass die meiste Leute in der Stadt dich möge und traurig wäre, wenn du gehe müsstest. Er glaubt, dass alle hinter dir stehe werde. Zack hat keine Chance."

Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Zack ist ein guter Anwalt. Ich hab nicht viel Hoffnung in diesem Fall."

„Hast du einen Anwalt?", fragte Tom plötzlich.

Doo schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Zack war der Anwalt meines Ladens. Ich brauchte bisher nie wirklich einen neuen. Das hier war unerwartet und ich hab auch nicht das Geld dafür, jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdenke…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe

Tom sah zu Syna. „Darf ich solange von meinem Stuhl aufstehen, um meinen Anwalt anzuflohen?", fragte er seine Stellvertreterin.

„Tom, nein…"

Tom war Doo einen scharfen Blick zu, um seine Beschwerde zu beenden und sah dann zu Syna zurück. „Also?"

„Du denkst, Peter wird einen Muggelfall übernehme?", fragte Syna.

„Du nimmst an, dass ich ihm die Wahl lasse, meine Liebe", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord mit süßlicher Stimme.

Syna zog eine Grimasse. „Geh schon. Benutz das Feuer in Dulcies Büro, sie ist gerade bei Severus und hilft ihm bei den Zaubertränke, die sie braucht."

„Als wenn Severus Hilfe bräuchte", brummte der Dunkle Lord, bevor er aufstand und Richtung Büro ging.

„Peter?", fragte Doo die Hexe.

Syna nickte. „Peter Pettigrew."

Doo blinzelte ein paar Mal geschockt. „Wurmschwanz ist ein Anwalt?", fragte er schließlich.

Syna lächelte. „Ja. Es war ein Schock, aber er ist ein guter. Er hat bisher jeden Fall gewonne, bei dem er angetrete ist."

„Wie oft musste er den Richter mit einem Imperio belegen?", fragte Doo amüsiert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher er wusste, dass „Peter Pettigrew" auch als Wurmschwanz bekannt war, aber Syna hatte es einfach als normal genommen, wie sie es immer tat, also war er auch ihrem Beispiel gefolgte.

„Muss er nicht. Er hat immer gute Argumente."

„Aus irgendeinem Grund klingt das nach ihm", stimmte der blasshaarige Mann zu.

„Er macht es", sagte Tom plötzlich, als er zurück in das Hauptzimmer trat.

„Wie oft musstest du ihm drohe?", fragte Syna mit einem Hauch von Gelächter in der Stimme.

„Gar nicht. Bemerkenswerterweise", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord und setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. „Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass ich einen Muggelfall habe, an dem er für mich arbeiten müsste."

„Vielleicht hat er so schnell zugestimmt, damit du ihn nicht bedrohe würdest", überlegte Syna.

„Wahrscheinlich." Tom lächelte Doo an. „Siehst du. Alles erledigt."

Doo lächelte zurück. „Ja. Danke, Tom."

„Natürlich."

--- --- ---

„Sie schaffen es wahrscheinlich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen, Mr. Tarrant", sagte Dulcie, nachdem sie den Vergessenen gescannt hatte.

Doo sah rüber zu Tom und grinste, als er den bettelnden Blick auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords sah. „Sicher."

„Ja", flüsterte Tom und zwinkerte Doo von hinter der Medihexe zu.

Dulcie drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. Sie war über seine zweite Identität informiert worden, genau wie der Rest des Kollegiums. Syna hatte sichergestellt, dass Doo nicht herausfand, dass Tom wirklich Voldemort war, bis der Dunkle Lord die Zeit dafür gekommen sah, auch wenn sie mit seinem Spiel nicht einverstanden war. „Hören Sie mir gut zu, Mr. Marvolo", begann Dulcie und schüttelte ihren Finger vor Toms Gesicht. „Ich will, dass Sie gut auf Mr. Tarrant aufpassen. Ich will ihn hier für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen!"

Doos Gesicht erhellte sich. „Du meinst, ich bin entlassen?"

Dulcie lächelte den hellhaarigen Mann über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Du hast dich gut erholt, Doo. Wenn du den Krankenflügel verlassen willst, dann habe ich keine Probleme damit, aber ich muss dich bitten, dass du zumindest diese Nacht im Schloss und mit jemanden in deiner Nähe verbringst. Morgen früh werde ich dich noch mal scannen, dann werden wir sehen, ob du die Schule für den Tag verlassen kannst…"

„Solange ich nicht irgendwas Anstrengendes mache, ja, ich weiß." Doo verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. „Ich mag die Idee. Gibt es hier in der Schule einen Raum, wo ich schlafen kann und für den Fall ein Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums in der Nähe habe?"

Dulcie sah zum Dunklen Lord, der gerade eine Robe aus seinem kleinen Reisekoffer zog, bevor sie erwiderte. „Tom hat eine private Suite hier in der Schule, die ein extra Schlafzimmer hat. Ich bin sicher, er lässt dich da bleiben, wenn du fragst."

Doo wurde rot und wendete seinen Blick zu den Fenstern. „Vielleicht…"

„Was hast du diesmal gemacht, Dulcie?", murmelte Tom, bevor er die Roben auf Doos Kopf warf. „Wenn sie dir nicht passen, dann verkleiner' ich sie für dich."

Doo grinste seinen Freund hinter der geliehenen Robe an, seine Wangen leuchteten immer noch leicht pink. „Danke, Tom", sagte er, bevor er vom Bett aufstand und in das Badezimmer ging, um sich umzuziehen.

„Er mag Euch", sagte Dulcie sehr plötzlich zu dem Dunklen Lord, als sich die Badezimmertür schloss. Tom sah sie geschockt an. „Das tut er." Sie stuppste ihn in die Seite. „Und Ihr werdet Euch gut um meinen Patienten kümmern oder ich hole mir Euren Kopf, Mylord."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Mutter."

Die Medihexe lächelte strahlend. „Einen schönen Abend noch, Mr. Marvolo", meinte sie, bevor sie in ihr Büro zurückkehrte.

Tom murmelte etwas über idiotische Medihexen, die dachten sie könnten ihn herumkommandieren vor sich hin.

Doo schlüpfte aus dem Badezimmer, hielt die Robe in seinem Nacken fest und ging rüber zu Tom. „Sie ist ein bisschen zu groß", murmelte er.

Tom nickte und zog seinen Eibenholzzauberstab. „Lass sie los oder ich kann sie nicht richtig anpassen, Doo", befahl er. Der jüngere Mann sah nervös zu ihm auf und Tom erkannte, was das Problem war. „Wir haben alle Narben, schon vergessen?", fragte er sanft.

Langsam ließ Doo den Kragen los und ließ sie einfach herunterhängen, Augen auf dem Boden vor ihm gerichtet. Seine Schultern waren um einiges kleiner als die des Dunklen Lords, also glitt die Robe weit genug herunter, um eine gemeinaussehende Narbe direkt über dem Herzen zu zeigen, die aussah, als hätte jemand versucht, dass Organ herauszuziehen. Tom kämpfte gegen den Reflex, zusammenzuzucken), er wusste, dass das keine angenehme Art der Folter gewesen war, er hatte sie schließlich ständig benutzt, und sprach einfach den Spruch, um die Kleidung zu schrumpfen.

Als die Roben angepasst waren, stieß Doo die Luft aus und sah in die scharlachroten Augen, halb erwartend, dort Ekel zu sehen. Was er fand war Trauer und es verblüffte ihn. „Tom?"

„Vielleicht ist es eine gute Sache, dass du dich an manche Dinge nicht erinnern kannst", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord traurig, als er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.

Doo blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. „Warum?"

„Die Narbe über deinem Herzen." Tom traf gefasst auf Doos Blick. „Es war meine Schuld. Es tut mir Leid."

Der hellhaarige Mann lächelte seinen Freund schwach an. „Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei, Tom. Es war Krieg und Dinge wie diese passieren."

„Krieg, ja." Tom sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Decke auf. „Ist Krieg eine Entschuldigung dafür, den Menschen ihre Herzen rauszureißen?" Er sah neugierig zurück zu Doo.

„Krieg ist eine Entschuldigung für alles", war Doos ruhige Antwort. „Lass uns in die Große Halle gehen und uns was zu Essen schnappen."

Tom schnaubte und hielt Doo seinen Arm ihn, der ihn annahm. Gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend in die Große Halle. Bevor sie allerdings eintraten, stoppte Tom und sah auf seinen Begleiter runter, der ihn anblinzelte. „Es tut mir Leid! Damals nicht, aber heute tut es mir Leid", sagte er sanft, bevor er Doo in die Halle führte und sich beide an ein Ende des Tisches neben Severus setzten.

Doo dachte über Toms Worte nach, als er sich Essen auf den Teller tat und der rotäugige Mann sich in eine Unterhaltung mit dem Tränkeprofessor vertiefte_. ‚Deva hatte Recht. Ich habe einen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Na ja, sie meinte schlecht, aber ich denke, er ist gut. Natürlich sind wir auf… na ja, wir waren auf verschiedenen Seiten…' _Doo seufzte, den besorgten Blick den ihm der Dunkle Lord zuwarf, bemerkte er nicht. _‚Als Syna Tom vorgestellt hatte, wollte sie ihn etwas nennen, was mit einem „L" beginnt… Als Deva vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hat, dass ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf Tom habe, wollte sie ihn bei einem Namen nennen, der mit „Lo" anfängt… Beide Male hat Tom sie recht scharf korrigiert. Also sagt er mir nicht seinen wahren Namen? Oder hat er mir seinen Geburtsnamen genannt und andere kennen ihn bei einem anderen Namen?_

‚_Das ist so verwirrend! Tom ist so verschlossen über einige Dinge und ziemlich gewalttätig anderen gegenüber. Er ist zu mir nett, was klasse ist und alles, aber ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie er wirklich ist. Alle laufen auf Eierschalen um ihn herum, als würde er explodieren, wenn sie was Falsches tun… Na ja, alles bis auf Syna, die, als Voldemorts Stellvertreterin, eine Art Macht über Tom hat… Zumindest denke ich, dass das so ist… Tom Marvolo, you're such a riddle! 1'_, beschwerte sich Doo mental und steckte aus Versehen seine Gabel etwas zu fest in sein Hühnchen.

Tom sah schnell zu ihm, als er das scharfe ‚Klang' hörte und bemerkte den irritierten Blick auf Doos Gesicht. „Doo, bist du okay?", fragte er sanft.

Doo sah überrascht auf. „Ja. Hab nur nachgedacht."

„Überanstreng dich nicht. Ich will wirklich nicht, dass Dulcie mir hinterjagt", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord ironisch.

Doo lächelte. „Stimmt. Sorry."

Tom winkte die Entschuldigung ab. „Iss."

Der hellhaarige Mann sah auf seinen Teller. _‚Keine Zeit ist so gut wie diese, um zu gucken, ob ich heute Nacht bei ihn bleiben kann, denke ich…'_ Doo holte tief Luft und sah zu Tom, der ihm einen komischen Blick zuwarf. „Dulcie hat erwähnte, dass du deine private Suite hier hast", begann er und kämpfte gegen das Erröten an.

Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Ja…"

„Und sie sagt, die hat ein Extrazimmer…"

Der Dunkle Lord warf mental ein paar Dutzend Flüche auf die Medihexe, bevor er Doo anlächelte. „Ja, hat sie. Möchtest du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?"

Doo nickte. „Wenn es dir nicht zuviel ausmacht, meine ich…"

„Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus. Ich zeig dir die Gemächer nach dem Abendessen. Jetzt iss dein Essen, bevor es abhaut", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord mit ruhiger Stimme.

Doo schnaubte und drehte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Teller zu. „Idiot."

Tom lachte.

--- --- ---

„Sie ist nicht so sauber, wie deine Wohnung und wir haben Hauselfen hier, also ignorier bitte die Unordnung", sagte Tom mit einer Grimasse, bevor er sich zur Tür drehte und seine Zauberstab in einer komplexen Bewegung vor dem Holz hin und her bewegte. Die Tür öffnete sich und die beiden traten ein.

Doo sah sich neugierig um. Es gab sechs strikt-wirkende Stühle in einem Halbkreis vor dem Kamin. Es gab eingebaute Bücherregale an den Wänden entlang, die mit Büchern zu allen möglichen Themen vollgestellt waren. Vor einer leeren Wandstelle, hing ein langer Schrank, auf dem leere Tabletts standen. Auf jeder Seite des Kamins war eine Tür. Eine dritte Tür gab es am Ende des Schrankes. In einer Ecke stand ein Tisch, auf dem Gebäudepläne und Notizen in einer ziemlichen Unordnung verteilt lagen. Außer dem Tisch sah der Raum extrem sauber aus, was Doo Tom auch sagte.

Tom zog eine Grimasse. „Du hast mein Schlafzimmer noch nicht gesehen."

Doo grinste. „Tom, du hast noch nie mein Schlafzimmer gesehen. Der Platz ist eine absolute Kriegszone!"

Tom sah erleichtert aus. „Oh, du weißt gar nicht, um wie viel besser ich mich fühle, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du kein totaler Ordnungsfanatiker bist!"

Doo schlug dem Dunklen Lord auf den Arm. „Trottel."

Tom grinste. „Komm schon. Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer", bot er an und führte den hellhaarigen Mann zu der Tür rechts neben dem Kamin.

Sie betraten einen in blau gehaltenen Raum. Das Himmelbett war mit blauen Vorhängen behangen, welche sich schlossen, wenn man an einer Kordel zog. Die Bettdecke war aus pastellblauer Seide, genauso wie die Kopfkissenbezüge. Ein Kleiderschrank, der an der rechten Wand stand, und ein Tisch, der vor einen blauen Sessel stand, waren beide ebenfalls blau gestrichen, um sich dem Rest des Raumes anzupassen.

„Du glaubst, dass die Leute, die hier bleiben, blau mögen?", zog Doo ihn auf.

„Tust du nicht?", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord mit besorgtem Ausdruck.

„Doch, es ist okay." Doo lächelte. „Danke."

Tom zog an einer Strähne von Doos Haaren. „Natürlich." Er nickte zu einer Tür, die sich in der Mitte der linken Hand befand. „Die führt zu meinem Schlafzimmer, falls du mich irgendwie brauchst. Die Tür im Hauptzimmer neben dem Esstisch führt zum Badezimmer.

Doo nickte. „Was mache ich wegen den Schlafklamotten?"

Tom lächelte. „Der Schrank ist mit einem Zauber belegt, der die Größe der Klamotten auf den Träger anpasst. Da sollten sich ein paar Schlafanzüge drin befinden, die du dir ausleihen darfst. Es gibt auch ein paar Roben und einige Muggelklamotten, also kannst du dich morgen anziehen, wie du willst."

„Super." Doo grinste, bevor er rüber zu der Toms Zimmertür ging.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Tom misstrauisch, als Doo die Tür aufzog. „Nein! Nicht reingehen!"

Doo sah sich in dem Raum um und grinste. Dieses Zimmer war genauso ein Kriegsschauplatz wie sein eigenes. Klamotten waren überall im Raum verteilt und ein paar Bilder standen auf einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke. Die Schranktüren waren aufgerissen und Roben und andere Kleidungsstücke hingen heraus. Das Himmelbett stand in einer dunklen Ecke des Raums und sah genauso aus wie das im Gästezimmer, nur war dieses in grün und silber gehalten. Ein kleines Bücherregal stand neben einem Sessel in der entferntesten Ecke aus Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Tom steckte seinen Kopf über Doos Schulter. ::Er ist in Ordnung::, zischte er.

Doo sah überrascht zu ihm. Toms Worte waren fast klar gewesen, allerdings mit einem mit einem schlangenähnlichen Zischen zwischen den Silben, was in verwirrte. Es war fast so, als wäre die Sprache, die der rotäugige Mann gesprochen hatte, eine gewesen, die Doo selbst einmal gesprochen hatte, aber irgendwie vergessen hatte. _‚Der Erinnerungszauber? Aber Syna hat gesagt, es sollte mein Wissen über anderes Sprachen nicht beeinträchtigen, wenn ich sie mal sprechen konnte…'_, dachte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Doo?" Tom legte eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann nickte in Richtung Boden vor ihnen. Doo sah runter und seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als eine Kobra friedlich vor ihnen saß. „Das ist Inda", meinte Tom. ::Kleines, das ist mein Freund Doo.::

Die Schlange erhob sich in die Luft. ::Er schmeckt anders als die anderen, die ich vorher getroffen habe.::

::Er ist lange in der Muggelwelt gewesen und er ist ein Vergessener::, erwiderte Tom.

::Nein, das ist es nicht. Er riecht wie…:: Inda legte den Kopf zur Seite und schmeckte die Luft ein weiteres Mal. ::Er riecht wie du, Tom.::

Toms Augen weiteten sich und er starrte Doo an, der die Schlange von oben herab untersuchte. ::Inwiefern wie ich?::

Inda lächelte den Dunklen Lord schlangenhaft an, ein wirklich furchteinflößendes Bild. ::Er hat Macht und er riecht entfernt nach Schlangen.:: Die Schlange glitt vorwärts und wand sich um Doos rechtes Bein, erschreckte so den Vergessenen. ::Ich mag ihn.::

Tom rollte mit seinen Augen und lächelte Doo leicht an. „Sie wird dir nichts tun."

„Ich-ich weiß…", erwiderte Doo und lehnte sich runter, um den Kopf der Schlange zu streicheln. „Sie mag mich, nicht?"

Toms Augen weiteten sich wieder. „Du sprichst Parsel…"

„_Ich hab dich Parsel sprechen gehört. Schlangensprache"_, ertönte eine Stimme in Doos Verstand. Er sah stirnrunzelnd zu Tom. „Schlangensprache?"

Tom nickte grimmig. „Ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige…" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Es gab einen anderen, den ich im Krieg kannte, aber er ist tot. Ich weiß, dass er tot ist." Er trat in den Raum und begann damit, Klamotten in Richtung seines Kleiderschrankes zu treten, einen erregten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Inda glitt hoch zu Doos Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter des Vergessenen. ::Das macht er jedes Mal, wenn Harry Potter erwähnt wird.::

„Harry Potter?" erwiderte Doo flüsternd und bemerkte nebenbei, dass er scheinbar nicht Parsel sprechen konnte, es aber verstand.

Inda nickte. ::Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt. Er war Toms größter Feind, sogar noch mehr als Dumbledore, obwohl andere mir da vielleicht widersprechen würden.::

„Warum?"

::Warum ich denke, dass Harry Potter Toms größter Feind war? Oder warum andere nicht zustimmen würden?::, zog Inda ihn sanft auf. Sie mochte diesen jungen Mann wirklich.

„Beides, denke ich", beschloss Doo und zuckte zusammen, als Tom mit seinem Zeh gegen einen Bettpfosten trat und eine Reihe von Flüchen losließ. „Sollen wir zurück ins Gästezimmer?"

::Wahrscheinlich am sichersten::, stimmte Inda mit leichtem Gelächter in der Stimme zu.

Doo grinste und glitt zurück in den blauen Raum, in dem er für die Nacht bleiben würde, und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Also, Inda?"

Inda glitt ans obere Bettende und starrte Doo für einen langen Moment an, bevor sie sprach. ::Es gab eine Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass Harry Potter der einzige wäre, der Tom töten könnte. Dumbledore war mächtig und eine Gefahr, ja, aber er würde Tom niemals töten und sie beide wussten es. Harry Potter war nie eine wahre Bedrohung für die Zaubererwelt, da die Prophezeiung niemals öffentlich gemacht wurde. Er war immer nur ein Kind mit einer gewissen Macht.::

„Du klingst traurig…"

Inda machte ein Geräusche, dass in Doos Verstand in einen Seufzen übersetzt wurde. ::Ich habe Harry Potter einmal getroffen, aber Tom weiß das nicht. Er war ein sehr trauriges Kind. Er ist im Krieg gestorben.::

„Wie alt war er, Inda?", fragte Doo sanft.

::In seinen frühen Zwanzigern, denke ich. Er war der stellvertretende Anführer des Lichtes und einer ihrer besten Kämpfer::, meinte die Schlange sanft. ::Er hasste es, aber er hatte keine Wahl.::

„Keine Wahl?"

Inda schüttelte den Kopf. ::Nein. Er war der Junge-der-lebt, weil er den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Dafür war er berühmt.::

„Und er mochte es nicht…", flüsterte Doo und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich hasse es auch, die ganze Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen."

::Es ist stressig, ja::, stimmte Inda zu. ::Warum ziehst du dich nicht fürs Bett um. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier. Tom ist in seiner angsteinflößenden Stimmung.::

Doo lachte. „Okay." Er schnappte sich einen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank, dann ging er in das Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Tom steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum. ::Er ist weg?::

::Ja.:: Inda sah den Dunklen Lord ruhig an. ::Ich bleibe heute Nacht ihr und passe auf deinen Freund auf. Er ist ein guter Gesprächspartner.::

Tom zog eine Grimasse. ::Sorry.::

::Geh schlafen, Tom. Ich rufe dich, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt.:: Inda seufzte.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte die Schlange schwach an, bevor er in seinen Raum zurück glitt und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Vorher zauberte er aber noch ein Loch unten hinein, damit Inda leicht zwischen den beiden Räumen hin und her gleiten konnte.

--- --- ---

::Tom! TOM!::

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr in seinem Bett hoch und blinzelte herum, um die Person, die seinen Namen rief, zu finden. „Wer ist da?", grummelte er, seine Finger schlossen sich reflexartig um seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Bett.

::Inda! Komm schnell, bitte!::

Tom steckte seinen Kopf über den Bettrand und blinzelte in die gelben Augen, die ihn beobachteten. ::Was ist los? Was ist passiert?::

::Doo schreit in seinem Schlaf::, erwiderte Inda mit sorgegetränkter Stimme.

::Scheiße.:: Der Dunkle Lord sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zur Verbindungstür, machte sich dabei nicht die Mühe, eine Robe über seinen benarbten Oberkörper zu ziehen. Wie Inda gesagt hatte, wälzte sich Doo in seinem Bett herum und schrie. Tom murmelte einen Spruch und ein kleiner Wasserstrahl traf auf Doos Gesicht.

Doos Augen flogen auf und fokussierten sich auf das erste, was er sah, was scharlachrote Augen waren. „Tom?", flüsterte er.

Tom glitt aufs Bett und legte eine Hand auf Doos Stirn. „Du hattest einen Alptraum."

Der hellhaarige Mann setzte sich plötzlich auf und vergrub sein Gesicht an Toms Brust. „Da war soviel Tod und Schmerz. Und Ron und die Zwillinge waren tot. Sie haben gegen Todesser gekämpft und Voldemort kam und hat sie einfach getötet! Er hat sie einfach ohne einen weiteren Gedanken getötet! Oh, Gott… Oh Gott…"

Tom schlang seine Arme um den schluchzenden Mann und schloss seine Augen, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. _‚Die Weasleys. Oh, Doo, es tut mir so Leid… Es tut mir so Leid…'_

Als Doo wieder eingeschlafen war, wollte Tom wieder aufstehen, um in sein eigenes Bett zurückzukehren, aber der jüngere Mann hatte ihn in einem festen Griff, den er auch nicht lockern würde. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen zog der Dunkle Lord die seidenen Decke über sie beide und machte es sich für die Nacht bequem.

TBC

1 Übersetzung: Tom Marvolo, du bist so ein Rätsel! – Allerdings gefällt mir der englische Satz um einiges besser, da Tom ja eigentlich Tom Marvolo Riddle heißt (Bats hat das auch so gemeint), daher lasse ich den englischen stehen und mache dazu nur eine Anmerkung!


	7. Discovered

Kapitel 6 – Discovered

Doo wachte warm eingelullt auf. Zuerst war er überrascht einen schlafenden Tom neben sich zu sehen, der einen friedlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Alptraum von letzter Nacht und vergrub mit einem Schaudern sein Gesicht in der Brust des älteren Mannes. _‚Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er mich geweckt hat, aber er hätte wirklich nicht die ganze Nacht bleiben müssen. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde. Es ist eher richtig angenehm…'_ Doo seufzte sanft. _‚Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr daran gewöhnen, Tarrant. Es ist die Kopfschmerzen nicht wert.'_

Der Vergessene öffnete seine Augen und verengte sie ziemlich schnell wieder, als er die Haut des anderen Mannes betrachtete. Tom schlief ohne Shirt und so waren alle Narben auf seiner Brust sichtbar. Die meisten sahen bösartig aus und einige waren schon leicht verblasst, als wären sie schon Jahrzehnte alt. Es gab eine wirklich gemeine, die direkt oben auf seiner linken Schulter begann und erst am Hosenrand verschwand, die die Aufmerksamkeit des grünäugigen Mannes einfing. Doo erkannte, dass sie aus dem Krieg sein musste und glitt gedankenlos mit einem Finger darüber, während er sich traurig auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Das kitzelt, weißt du", murmelte Tom und Doo zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Sorry! Ich wollte- ich meine…"

„Ich meckere dich nicht an, Doo." Der Dunkle Lord seufzte. „Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal." Er zog an einer Strähne von Doos weißen Haar. „Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen?"

Doo erschauderte wieder. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich an einen Alptraum erinnere…"

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Du hattest vorher schon welche?"

Grüne Augen trafen auf rote. „Ja. Zack hat mich in den ersten vier Jahren immer geweckt, weil ich geschrieen habe, aber ich konnte ihm nie sagen, was ich gesehen habe, noch konnte ich mich daran erinnern. Ich hatte seitdem keinen Alptraum mehr, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke…" Doo sah nachdenklich aus.

„Du bist ein starker Zauberer. Der Spruch könnte langsam verschwinden oder es könnte sein, dass es daran liegt, dass du an einem Ort wie Hogwarts bist, wo die Magie so konzentriert ist, dass du dich an Dinge besser erinnern kannst. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du mehr Erinnerungsblitze hast, wenn eine große Menge wilder Magie um dich herum ist", sagte Tom erklärend. „Hattest du irgendwelche Alpträume, als du im Krankenflügel lagst?"

Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht war mein Körper zu müde."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Tom zu.

Doo seufzte und wechselte das Thema. „Du musstest nicht die ganze Nacht bei mir bleiben, weißt du."

Der Dunkle Lord warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich fürchte, ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Du hast einen Griff wie ein Schraubstock, Mr. Tarrant."

Doos Gesicht wurde knallrot. „Sorry…"

Tom zog wieder an einer Strähne des weißen Haares und lächelte. „Hab ich mich beschwert?" Doos Rot wurde noch dunkler. „Warum ziehen wir uns nicht beide an, damit wir ein bisschen Frühstück zu uns nehmen können und dich durchchecken lassen können? Wenn Dulcie sagt, dass es dir gut genug geht, dann nehme ich dich mit in deinen Laden und wir können gucken, wie alles so läuft, hm?"

„Klingt wie ein Plan", stimmte Doo zu und setzte sich auf. Tom lächelte und stand vom Bett auf, er steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Bund seiner Hose, bevor er rüber in sein Zimmer ging. „Tom?", sagte Doo kurz bevor der Dunkle Lord die Tür schloss.

„Hm?" Tom sah zurück zu seinem Freund.

„Danke."

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord, bevor sich die Tür schloss.

--- --- ---

„Das sieht nicht gut aus…", murmelte Tom und nickte zu dem fremd wirkenden Auto, das vor dem Zitronenbrausebonbon parkte.

Doo verengte seine Augen. „Das ist Zacks Auto."

::Kann ich ihn beißen?::, fragte Inda von ihrer Position unter Doos Shirt, gebunden um seinen Oberkörper, mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Sie hatte beschlossen, eine Weile bei ihm zu bleiben und Tom hatte keinen Grund gesehen, ihr zu widersprechen.

::Nur wenn dieser kleine Scheißer versucht, irgendwas Seltsames zu tun::, erwiderte Tom.

Doo schnaubte. „Definier ‚seltsam', Tom."

„Wenn er versucht, dich zu verletzen", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord ernst.

„…Oh…" Doo biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konzentrierte sich darauf, Richtung Laden zu gehen.

„Zum letzten Mal, wo ist er, du kleiner Scheißer?" Die beiden Zauberer konnten Zacks Stimme vom Laden hören, obwohl noch zwei weitere Läden zwischen ihnen waren.

„Das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht sagen. Raus hier, Palmer", schoss Nicks Stimme scharf zurück.

Es ertönte ein Geräusch, dass sich anhörte, als würde Haut auf Haut aufeinander treffen und Doos Augen weiteten sich. „Nick…", zischte er, bevor er in den Laden stürmte. „Palmer, lass ihn sofort los", spie er die dunkle Gestalt vor dem Tresen an.

„Doo!", rief Nick, als Zack herumfuhr, seine braunen Augen trafen auf die gefährlich verengten seines Exfreundes.

„Na ja, na ja, wenn das nicht der kleiner Scheißer höchstpersönlich ist", sagte Zack grausam und trat bedrohlich einen Schritt näher an Doo heran.

::Bleib weg von Doo::, zischte Inda, hob ihren Kopf von Doos Schulter und weitete ihre Haube bedrohlich. Zack erstarrte mit weiten Augen.

„Uhm, Doo, Kumpel, da ist eine Kobra auf deiner Schulter", meinte Nick nervös.

„Sie gehört mir", sagte Tom ruhig, als er in den Laden trat. „Guten morgen, Ripley."

„Morgen, Marvolo. Gut zu sehen, dass du mal auf mich gehört hast", erwiderte Nick so ruhig er konnte, seine Augen lagen immer noch auf der wütenden Schlange auf der Schulter seines Freundes.

Tom trat vor und streichelte Indas Kopf ruhig. „Und du musst Zack Palmer sein. Eine Freude, endlich den Mann zu treffen, den ich schon die ganze Zeit fertig machen wollte."

::Iss ihn nur nicht. Er riecht schlecht::, knurrte Inda, als sie ihren Kopf wieder auf Doos Schulter legte. Sie behielt ihre Augen auf Zack. Tom gluckste, während Doo sich auf die Lippe biss, um sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Und wer glaubst du, dass du bist?", wollte Zack von dem Dunklen Lord wissen.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Tom Marvolo."

Zack grinste. „Hast dir schon ein neues Spielzeug besorgt, Dooley?"

Doo schnaubte. „Du verwechselst mich mit dir selbst, Palmer. Ich gehe nicht aus und habe Sex mit der ersten hübschen Person, die ich sehe." Sein Blick brannte sich förmlich in seinen Ex. „Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten, die ich kenne."

„Für diesen Kommentar wirst du sterben!", rief Zack und sprang auf Doo zu.

Der Dunkle Lord bewegte sich mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und fing den Muggel mitten im Sprung. „Die einzige Person, die hier dem Tod nahe ist, bist du, Mr. Palmer. Jetzt werde ich dich raus setzten und du setzt dich in dein kleines Auto und fährst weg. Wenn ich dich vor dem Gerichtstermin nächste Woche noch mal sehe, dann werde ich dir deine Kehle durchschneiden", sagte er scharf, bevor er den verängstigten Mann aus dem Laden zog.

„Was ist er? Halbvampir?", flüsterte Nick, als Doo rüber zum Tresen kam und Inda dabei sanft streichelte.

::Teilweise Schlange::, antwortete die Schlange.

„Wirklich? Wie hat er das hingekriegt?", fragte Doo, missachtete seine eigenen Regeln und setzte sich auf den Tresen. Nick machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, ihn an die Regeln zu erinnern.

::Keine Ahnung. Ich kannte ihn damals noch nicht.::

„Oh…"

„Du kannst sie verstehen?", flüsterte Nick und lehnte sich leicht vor.

Doo lächelte. „Ja. Sie sagt, dass Tom teilweise Schlange ist, aber sie weiß nicht, wie er das geschafft hat."

„Wahnsinn…" Nick seufzte. „Wie heißt sie? Kann ich sie anfassen?"

Doo lachte. „Nick, das ist Inda. Inda, das ist mein Freund Nick Ripley."

::Er riecht gut. Ja, er darf mich streicheln::, beschloss Inda, nachdem sie ihre Zunge rausgestreckt hatte.

Doo gab die Nachricht weiter und die beiden Männer lachten, bevor sie sie sanft streichelten.

::Hast du Spaß, Kleines?::, fragte Tom von der Tür her und lächelte die drei am Tresen an.

Nick sprang bei dem Zischen des Dunklen Lords in die Luft. „Gütiger Gott, Marvolo! Tu das nie wieder!"

::Ahh… Komm schon, Tom, du hast es ruiniert::, beschwerte sich Inda.

Tom und Doo sahen sich an, bevor sie beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Nick seufzte nur und streichelte wieder die glückliche Schlange.

--- --- ---

„Doo! Du bist okay!", rief Deva fröhlich, als sie und ein paar der Eltern aus der Nachbarschaft in den Laden traten.

Doo lächelte die bulgarische Hexe an. „Dulcie hat mich heute Morgen gehen lassen. Es war ein sehr langweiliger Tag."

„Kein Stress", sagte Tom, der hinter dem Tresen mit Nick stand und sich zeigen ließ, wie man die Kasse benutzte.

„Oh, ha, danke, dass du mich dran erinnerst", grummelte Doo.

Inda sah von ihrem Versteck unter Doos Shirt auf. ::Hallo, Deva.::

Deva blinzelte die Kobra ein paar Mal geschockt an, während alle anderen erstarrten. „Bei allen Göttern. Inda? Was machst du bei Doo?"

„Ich hab sie ihm irgendwie geliehen", antwortete Tom.

„Sie hat Zack zu Tode erschreckt." Doo kicherte.

„Palmer war hier?", wollte einer der älteren Männer der Stadt, Radolf Dalton, wissen.

Doo nickte langsam. „Ja. Er hat Nick gedroht, als Tom und ich hier ankamen. Tom hat ihn rausgeschmissen. Hat ihn zurück nach Glasgow geschickt."

„Was wollte er, Nicholas?", fragte Radolf den dunkeläugigen Mann hinter dem Tresen.

Nick seufzte. „Er hat nach Doo gefragt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum."

„Er wollte dir wahrscheinlich sagen, dass du nicht vor Gericht erscheinen brauchst", murmelte Tom nachdenklich. „Wenn er dich davon abhält, hat er gewonnen."

„Du denkst wirklich, dass er das tun würde, Tom?", fragte Doo mit geweiteten Augen, als die Anderen hinter ihm scharf die Luft einzogen.

„Das kann er versuchen, aber das wird nicht passieren", spie Nick aus.

„Nein, wird es nicht", stimmte Tom kalt zu. „Weil ich Doo nicht mehr aus meinen Augen lasse."

Doo fuhr auf seinem Stuhl herum und starrte seinen Freund geschockt an. _‚Oh, Gott… Ich hab keinen Platz, wo er schlafen kann…'_, erkannte er wie betäubt.

„Großartig. Das heißt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um Doo machen muss", sagte Nick strahlend, schlug dem Dunklen Lord auf den Rücken und grinste, als er als Antwort einen Todesblick erhielt.

„Bist du dir sicher, Nicholas?", fragte Gloria Ripley ihren Sohn.

Nick nickte. „Marvolo gehört vielleicht nicht zu uns, noch hat er den besten Charakter im Universum, aber du könntest keinen besseren Bodyguard haben. Zwischen Inda und Marvolo kann nichts an Doo rankommen."

„Hast du Todessehnsucht, Ripley?", knurrte Tom.

„Nein, aber es macht mir Spaß, dich auf die Palme zu bringen", erwiderte Nick.

Deva stöhnte auf, während Doo sich zwei Zitronenbrausebonbons schnappte und sie den beiden Männern zu warf. „Beruhigt euch, ihr beiden", befahl er.

Tom runzelte das Zitronenbrausebonbon an, dass ihn getroffen hatte, während Nick seines in den Mund steckte. „Warum wirfst du ausgerechnet diese?", jammerte der Dunkle Lord.

„Sie waren als nächstes an mir dran", erwiderte Doo achselzuckend, als die Zuschauer im Laden lachten.

„Morgen sitzt du auf der anderen Seite", beschloss Tom.

„Neben den Kaugummis?", fragte Nick und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Ja", erwiderte Tom mit ernstem Gesicht. Nick blinzelte ihn ein paar Mal an, bevor er hilflos zu lachen begann.

Doo verdrehte seine Augen. „Gab es einen Grund, warum ihr alle hier seid?"

„Ja", sagte Radolf für alle. „Wir wollten dich wissen lassen, dass die Stadt hinter dir und nicht hinter Palmer steht. Brauchst du einen Anwalt?"

„Nein." Doo lächelte zu Tom und Nick, die sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf schmissen. „Toms arbeitet schon an der Sache."

„Ich sag Peter bescheid, dass er morgen vorbeikommen soll", meinte Tom und kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem ganzen Leuten zu, nachdem er Nick stumm gehext hatte.

„Zwei Uhr", beschloss Radolf und sah sich für die Zustimmung der anderen um.

„Ich stelle klar, dass er hier ist", versprach Tom.

„Sehr gut." Radolf nickte Doo zu. „Pass auf, Dooley."

„Du auch, Radolf", erwiderte Doo und beobachtet, wie die Prozession seinen Laden verließ.

Tom ging zu Doo, während Deva zu Nick ging, um zu gucken, ob er okay war und den Spruch von ihm nahm. „Bist ziemlich beliebt, nicht?", fragte der Dunkle Lord und zog sanft an Doos Pferdeschwanz.

„Die Stadt hält immer fest zusammen. Keiner war hier besonders begeistert von Zack. Vielleicht weil er ein großer Anwalt aus Glasgow war und die Leute hier diese Art nicht mögen." Doo seufzte und sah zu Tom auf. „Ich hab keinen Platz, wo du schlafen kannst."

„Wie groß ist dein Bett?", fragte Tom mit einem Hauch Belustigung in der Stimme.

„Hä? Ist ein Doppelbett. Warum?"

„Dann muss ich es mir halt mit dir teilen, hm?"

Doos Augen erröten blitzschnell. „Ich… ich denke ja."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Oder ich kann irgendwas in ein Bett verwandeln und da schlafen."

Der jüngere Mann seufzte, legte seinen Kopf gegen den Bauch des Älteren und schockte damit den Dunklen Lord. „Nein, du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Wahrscheinlich der beste Weg, um mich zu beschützen", murmelte Doo.

Tom legte seine Arme um Doos Schultern und drückte ihn sanft an sich. „Bist du müde?"

„Mm."

::Ich denke, er ist::, meinte Inda.

„Okay." Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich vor und hob Doo sanft auf seine Arme, lächelte bei dem leicht genervten Ton, den der grünäugige Mann von sich gab. „Vielleicht war der Tag einfach ein bisschen zu anstrengend gewesen, hm?", fragte Tom einfach in den Raum.

„Bringst du ihn in sein Zimmer?", fragte Deva ruhig.

„Ja", erwiderte Tom. „Hast du Ripley von dem Fluch befreit?"

„Ja, ich bin befreit", knurrte Nick sanft. „Betrüger."

„Slytherin", korrigierte der Dunkle Lord, bevor er die Treppe hoch in Doos Wohnung und sein Schlafzimmer ging.

Doo hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass sein Schlafzimmer wie ein Schlachtfeld aussah. Überall waren Klamotten, Bücher und Papiere verteilt, inklusive einer Hose über dem Deckenventilator. Zwei rote Schränke, drei blaue Sessel, vier kleine hölzerne Tische, ein weißer Schreibtisch, ein schwarzer Schreibtischstuhl, ein kleines gelbes Bücherregal, vier Bodenlampen in verschiedenen Farben und ein Doppelbett mit grüner Bettwäsche füllten den Raum. Die Wände waren mit Bildern behangen und auf dem Schreibtisch standen Bilder von allen von Doos Freunden, inklusive eins von Tom, an dessen Entstehung sich der Dunkle Lord nicht erinnern konnte. In einer Ecke lag ein Haufen Stofftiere in allen Größen und eine kleine, weiße Stoffeule saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete den Eingang mit scharfen Augen. Ein Laptop lag geschlossen vor den Bildern auf dem Schreibtisch, daneben ein kleiner Behälter mit Papieren. Eine Schreibtischlampe füllte den restlichen Platz des Tisches aus.

Tom beschloss, die Unordnung für einen Moment zu ignorieren und trat zu dem Bett, um Doo sanft abzulegen. Er zog dem jüngeren Mann die Schuhe und Socken aus und schickte sie mit einem Zauber an ihre Plätze, bevor er ihn sanft zu deckte. ::Pass auf ihn auf, während ich hier mal aufräume::, zischte er Inda zu, die unter Doos Shirt hervor geglitten kam und sich auf Doos Kopfkissen zusammengerollt hatte.

::Natürlich, Tom::, erwiderte Inda.

Der Dunkle Lord nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab. Nachdem er einen Platz für sich selbst auf dem Boden freigeräumt hatte, in dem er den Kram an die Seite geschoben hatte, schloss er seine Augen und sprach einen mächtigen Saubermachzauber auf den ganzen Raum aus.

Doo, der nicht ganz geschlafen hatte, sah mit großen Augen zu, als der Raum sich selbst reinigte. Klamotten falteten sich zusammen und folgen in seinen Schrank oder warfen sich selbst zu seiner Dreckwäsche. Papiere ordneten sich auf den Tisch, als die Fotos sich so aufstellten, dass keines ein anderes verdeckte. Die Bücher richteten sich auf und die Bücher, die vorher nicht gepasst hatten, legten sich oben drauf oder fanden andere Plätze. Seine Stofftiere ordneten sich selbst auf eine Art und Weise, wie Doo sie niemals hätte präsentieren könnten. Seine Bilder richteten sich gerade, als ein Putztuch durch den Raum flog, um alles zu entstauben.

„Wow…", flüsterte Doo, als sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte.

Tom sah über die Schulter zu ihm. „Ich dachte, du wärst am schlafen."

„Nein, nicht wirklich…" Doo setzte sich auf und umarmte seine Stoffeule fest. „Das war Wahnsinn, Tom."

Der Dunkle Lord zuckte mit den Schultern. „Saubermachsprüche sind nicht eine Stärke, aber es ist immer eine gute Idee, sie alle zu können. Sie können verdammt nützlich sein."

„Warum hast du sie dann nicht in deinem Zimmer benutzt?", fragte der Vergessene neugierig.

Tom setzte sich mit einem schwachen Seufzen ans Bettende. „Zwei Gründe. Zum einen brauchte ich etwas Physisches…"

„Wie deinen Zehn an einem Bettpfosten zu treten?", unterbrach Doo ihn aufziehend.

„Es hat mich beruhigt, oder nicht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, hat es dich ganz schön zum Fluchen gebracht. Warst du in deinem vorherigen Leben ein Seemann?"

Der Dunkle Lord grinste. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich hab für ein paar Jahre auf einem Schiff gearbeitet, als ich jünger war."

„Du warst ein Mitglied der Schiffscrew?"

„Ja. Ich brauchte das Geld." Tom nickte.

„Okay. Was war der andere Grund?"

„Hogwarts, wie ich sagte, ist sehr magiekonzentriert. Was ich hier gemacht habe, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht halb so effektiv gewesen, wie in der Schule, wegen dem Level der wilden Magie, die anwesend ist", erklärte Tom.

„Aber würde das nicht die Magie der Schüler stören?", fragte Doo besorgt.

„Hogwarts hält normalerweise die wilde Magie davon ab, sich in die Schulsachen einzumischen, aber es ist viel schwieriger zu kämpfen oder magische Streiche zu spielen, als irgendwo anders, denn die wilde Magie würde sich einmischen."

„Also ist Hogwarts lebendig und lässt nur Sachen zu, wo es denkt, dass sie passieren sollen", sagte Doo.

„Jap." Tom grinste. „Ich hab den Hauselfen verboten, in mein privates Schlafzimmer zu gehen, also kannst du sagen, dass sich die wilde Magie da frei verbreitet, weil Hogwarts sich beschwert, dass ich seinen Dienern keine Extraarbeit gebe."

Doo kicherte. „Aber du hättest etwas machen können, oder?"

„Natürlich." Tom nickte. „Mein Spruch hätte dort wie jeder andere Zauber von einer normalen Hexe oder einem Zauberer in ihrem eigenen Haus."

„Sogar wenn ihr Haus in, sagen wir, Hogsmeade ist?"

„Das ist die wunderbare Sache, wenn du ein eigenes Haus besitzt, es wird die wilde Magie, die es enthält, einsetzen, um dir zu helfen und nicht, um dich zu hindern." Tom lächelte.

„Cool…", sagte Doo, bevor er weit gähnte.

Der Dunkle Lord gluckste und stand auf. „Warum machst du dich nicht fürs Bett fertig, während ich Peter eben anflohe?"

„Okay…"

--- --- ---

Tom und Nick stritten sich im Wohnzimmer von Doos Wohnung, während Doo und Deva Mittagessen für fünf in der Küche machten. Wormtail würde jeden Moment ankommen und sie wollten in den zwei Stunden essen, bis das Treffen mit den Stadtleuten war. Tom hatte erwähnt, dass sie auch noch seinen Anwalt in alles einweihen mussten und, vielleicht, mit ihm argumentieren mussten, dass er einen Fall für einen Vergessenen übernimmt.

„Du kochst besser als ich, Doo. Das macht mich etwas eifersüchtig", zog Deva ihn auf, als Doo die Süßkartoffeln vom Herd nahm.

„So habe ich es geschafft, so lange zu überleben", erwiderte Doo und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Shirts über die Braue.

„Setz dich für ein paar Minuten. Du warst den ganze Tag auf den Beine", befahl Deva und schubste den Vergessenen auf einen Stuhl, den sie vorher heraufbeschworen hatte.

Doo seufzte und tat, wie befohlen, und beobachtete, wie sie vorsichtig mit den Kohlrüben arbeitete. „Zwischen dir, Nick und Tom werde ich überhaupt keine Chance haben, mich zu stressen und das für mindestens einen Monat."

„Das kriegst du dafür, dass du dich versucht hast, umzubringe", erwiderte Deva ohne Reue. „Und du wirst sitze und es aushalte, oder ich zwinge dich, es auszuhalte."

„Aua. Ich sollte Tom sagen, dass du mich bedrohst. Es stresst mich so sehr", gab der grünäugige Mann zurück und blies eine einzelne Strähne seines weißen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Der Rest seiner Haare war fest zurückgezogen und mit einem schwarzen Kopftuch bedeckt, um es aus dem Essen zu halten.

Es gab einen Knall aus dem Wohnzimmer, dann hörten die beiden in der Küche Tom sagen: „Perfekter Auftritt, Peter. Wir hatten schon angefangen, uns zu langweilen."

„Oh, das hier kann für eine Weile köcheln." Deva stöhnte. „Lass uns rüber gehe und überprüfe, dass Tom den armen Peter nicht verhext, weil er von Nick angepisst ist."

Doo kicherte, stand aber auf und folgte der Hexe ins Wohnzimmer. „Oh, komm schon Tom. Wenn du jemanden verhexen willst, denke ich, dass du Nick verhexen solltest", meinte der Vergessene, als er den auf Wormtail gestreckten Zauberstab sah, der geschockt wirkte. Tom schnaubte auf und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg.

Der Rattenanimagus drehte sich zu seinem Retter, um ihm zu danken, erstarrte aber in der Bewegung, Mund und Augen vor Schock geweitet. „Merlin…"

„Was jetzt?", fuhr Tom seinen Anwalt an.

„Harry!", quietschte Wormtail.

Tom fuhr herum, um Doo anzusehen, der völlig verwirrt aussah, und seine eigenen Augen weiteten sich. „Fuck…", zischte er, bevor er sich schwer auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

„Was ist los?", wollte Nick wissen, sein dunkler Blick glitt zwischen den beiden Dunklen Zauberern hin und her. „Und warum nennst du Doo ‚Harry'?"

„Das ist nicht möglich!", rief Deva plötzlich hinter Doo. Doo fuhr herum, um sie anzusehen und seine Verwirrung verdoppelte sich, als er Tränen in ihren Augen sah. „Er sollte tot sein! Peter, du musst einen Fehler gemacht habe!"

„Würde mir jemand mal bitte erklären, was hier los ist!", rief Nick.

„Er-Er ist Harry Potter", sagte Wormtail endlich und deutete mit seinem Finger auf Doo.

Doo drehte sich langsam zu Tom, grüne Augen füllten sich mit Trauer, als er das Entsetzen in den roten Augen vor ihm sah. „…nein…", flüsterte er, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

TBC

A/N: Ich weiß, es hat wieder lange gedauert o.o Aber ich komm momentan einfach zu nichts – echt mal, es ist langsam nicht mehr schön. Außerdem hab ich vor, die kompletten FFs noch mal zu überarbeiten, um auch die letzten Rechtschreibfehler rauszufiltern – und das kann alles dauern! Na ja, solange könnt ihr euch am sechsten Kapitel von The Forgotton erfreuen!


	8. Harry Potter lives

Kapitel sieben – Harry Potter Lives

‚_Oh, Merlin, wie konnte ich das übersehen? Wer sonst hat solch grüne Augen? Wer sonst ist so mächtig wie ich? Wer sonst spricht __**Parsel**__, verdammt noch mal? Nur er! Immer nur Harry! Ich habe jedes verdammte Signal ignoriert! Ich habe geglaubt, er wäre nur eine normale Person des Lichtes! Und was tue ich? Ich __**verliebe**__ mich in ihn! Tom, du völliger und absoluter __**Idiot**__! Nur du konntest die Dinge so ruinieren! __Nur __**du**__!'_

::Tom? Tom, was ist?::, wollte Inda wissen und glitt am Bein des Dunklen Lords empor.

::Er lebt, Inda. Harry Potter lebt::, erwiderte Tom dumpf und sah zu den anderen im Raum. Nick und Deva saßen auf dem Sofa. Wormtail hatte sich in einen der Sessel gesetzt, während er im anderen saß. Doo – nein, Harry – war ins Schlafzimmer gebracht worden. Nick hatte bereits das Treffen mit den Stadtleuten abgesagt und gesagt, dass Doo von dem Stress ohnmächtig geworden war.

::Und? Du bist der mächtige Dunkle Lord. Töte ihn wieder::, schoss Inda scharf zurück.

::Ich kann nicht, Inda::, zischte Tom zurück und versuchte nicht zu weinen. Das hätte nicht passieren sollen.

::Warum nicht? Es nicht so, als hätte er seinen Zauberstab oder so was, Idiot. Er ist wehrlos und schläft! Geh einfach hoch und Avada Kedavra ihn und leb dein Leben weiter::, grummelte die Schlange.

::Ich kann ihn nicht töten, weil ich ihn liebe, Inda::, flüsterte der Dunkle Lord. ::Ich verdamme mich dafür, menschlich zu sein. Ich verdamme mich dafür, Gefühle zu haben::

::Wenn du ihn liebst, warum stört es dich dann, wer er ist?::, fragte Inda viel sanfter.

::Weil wir Feinde sind! Wir waren hintereinander her! UND DER EINE MUSS VON DER HAND DES ANDEREN STERBEN, DENN KEINER KANN LEBEN, WÄHREND DER ANDERE LEBT. Erinnerst du dich an die Prophezeiung? Hm::, erwiderte Tom bitter.

„Aber du hast mich doch getötet, oder?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme an der Tür zu Doos Schlafzimmer. Vier Köpfe fuhren herum, um den Mann anzusehen. Grüne Augen waren dumpf vor Trauer. „Oder hast du nicht die letzten zehn Jahre gelebt?"

::Du hast mich hereingelegt::, zischte Tom wütend, als die Schlange schnell an Doos Seite zurück glitt.

„Ich hab es ihr gesagt." Doo seufzte. „Beschuldige Inda nicht dafür, dass sie auf mich gehört hat." Er rieb sich über seinen Nasenrücken. „Ich will nicht unhöflich oder so sein, aber ich schmeiße jetzt offiziell alle außer Tom aus meiner Wohnung. Für dich, Tom, gilt, dass du bleiben oder gehen kannst, wie du willst", beschloss er und verschwand mit Inda in seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Mylord?", flüsterte Wormtail.

„Geh. Ich bleibe hier", murmelte der Dunkle Lord ruhig. „Potter und ich müssen einige Dinge diskutieren."

Nick stürmte zum Stuhl des Dunklen Lords und boxte ihm hart ins Gesicht, bevor ihn irgendwann stoppen konnte.

„Nick, nein!", rief Deva, rannte los und zog ihren Freund weg, bevor er den Dunklen Lord wieder schlagen konnte.

„Was hab ich dir gesagt, du verfickter Bastard? Was hab ich dir vor vier Tagen gesagt? Hast du keinen Verstand! Kein Herz!", schrie Nick und kämpfte gegen Devas und Wormtails Griffen, um wieder zu Tom zu kommen.

Tom starrte einfach nur auf das Blut, das auf seine Hand aus seiner blutigen Nase tropfte. Plötzlich, wie eine Flutwelle, stieg die Wut in ihm auf und er stand auf, seine Magie floss aus ihm und heilte seine Nase. „Töte mich, Nicholas Ripley. Töte mich, wenn du kannst", sagte er mit tödlicher Stimme.

„Oh, um Himmelswillen. Wie alt seid ihr, fünf?", stöhnte Doo und trat zu ihnen, als wenn die Spannung in der Luft in nicht bemerken würde. „Du, setz dich hin und beruhig dich", befahl er Tom und schubste ihn zurück auf den Stuhl, bevor er die Anderen ansah, die alle verblüfft wirkten. „Peter, der Kamin ist da vorne. Beweg dich. Nicholas, zur Tür geht es da lang. Du hast Zeit, bis ich bis fünf zähle, aus meiner Wohnung zu kommen, bevor ich dich feuere. Deva, stell sicher, dass er nicht zurückkommt, um etwas Dummes zu tun?"

„Natürlich." Deva nickte und schubste Nickt zur Tür, als Wormtail durch den Kamin verschwand. „Oh, und Harry?", sagte die Hexe plötzlich und sah über die Schulter zu Doo.

Der grünäugige Mann blinzelte dumpf. „Musst du mich so nennen?"

Deva lächelte. „Pass auf dich auf", meinte sie, bevor sie Nick den Rest des Weges aus der Wohnung zog und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Doo setzte sich auf das Sofa und besah sich Tom für einen Moment ruhig, bevor er zu sprachen begann. „Alles, was ich von Harry Potter weiß, ist das, was Inda mir gesagt hat. Keiner erwähnt ihn mehr und ich denke, er würde es auf diese Art vorgezogen haben. Eine ruhige Existenz in einer abgelegenen Stadt mit nur ein paar engen Freunden. Vielleicht liegt meine Abneigung gegen öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit an meinem Leben vor dem Krieg? Vielleicht hasse ich die Medien, weil Harry Potter die Medien gehasst hat."

„Du sprichst von ihm, als wäre er eine völlig andere Person", grummelte Tom und runzelte die Stirn bei dem Mann ihm gegenüber.

„Ist das nicht?", erwiderte Doo. „Ich habe keine seiner Erinnerungen, zumindest nicht wirklich. Keiner sieht zu mir auf, außer, vielleicht, die Kinder, die in meinem Laden Süßigkeiten kaufen. Keiner erwartet bewundernswerte Dinge von mir. Harry Potter und Dooley Tarrant sich zwei völlig unterschiedliche Personen."

„In den Augen der Öffentlichkeit vielleicht", erwiderte Tom. „Aber Leute, die dich vorher und nachher gekannt haben, können die Ähnlichkeiten sehen. Sie sind offensichtlich."

„Vielleicht nicht so offensichtlich, wie du denkst. Immerhin hast du mich nicht erkannt."

„Du solltest tot sein!", rief Tom und schlug die Faust in die Sessellehne. „Du warst tot, verdammt! Ich hab es überprüft! Du hast nicht geatmet! Dein Geist hat deinen Körper verlassen und war aufgestiegen! Dein Herz war tot! Du warst tot!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich überlebt habe, Tom. Ich habe es einmal gewusst, aber ich weiß es nicht mehr. Wenn du Antworten haben willst, musst du einen Weg finden, sie selbst zu bekommen." Doo seufzte und schloss seine Augen.

Tom seufzte schwer auf. „Es gibt einen Weg."

„Aber?" Doo öffnete die Augen, um den Mann anzusehen.

„Es gibt sogar zwei Wege. Ich könnte einmal den Spruch von dir nehmen oder ich könnte einfach in deinen Kopf steigen und es rausfinden." Der Dunkle Lord fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich mag beide Ideen nicht. Dir deine Erinnerungen wiederzugeben, würde dich zu einer Gefahr machen. Und deine Okklumentik war genauso gut wie meine oder Dumbledores. Was nicht überraschend ist… Er war es immerhin, der dich unterrichtet hat…"

„Tom, hör mir einen Moment zu, okay?", flüsterte Doo. Er wartete, bis er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords hatte. „Ich habe nicht viel gesehen, aber ich mag die Zaubererwelt so wie sie ist. Ich möchte die Regierung nicht ändern, wirklich. Du machst einen guten Job, auch wenn ich denke, dass du mehr Urlaub brauchst." Tom lächelte leicht. „Aber hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Ich mag es, ohne irgendwelche Erwartungen zu leben. Ich mag es, außerhalb des Auges der Medien zu leben. Ich mag meinen kleinen Süßigkeitenladen und meine kleine Stadt und meine kleine Gruppe an Freunden. Ich möchte nichts davon ändern. Jemals… Na ja, vielleicht möchte ich diese eine Sache ändern…"

„Was?", fragte der Dunkle Lord scharf.

Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, weil es nichts mit deiner Regierung zu tun hat und daher auch keine Bedrohung für dich ist."

Tom starrte Doo lange an, wiegte die Möglichkeiten ab, bevor er endlich sprach. „Ich will einen Zaubererschwur."

„Einen was?" Doo blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ich will einen Zaubererschwur, einen Schwur auf deiner Magie geschworen, dass du niemals versuchen wirst, die Welt zu übernehmen. Das du niemals versuchen willst, zu zerstören, was ich so hart aufgebaut habe", erklärte Tom ernst. „Wenn du mir das zusagst, werde ich dir deine Erinnerungen zurückgeben."

Doo schloss konzentriert seine Augen. Mit starker Stimme sprach er die magisch bindenden Worte. „Ich, Dooley Shannon Tarrant, auch bekannt als Harry James Potter, schwöre hiermit auf die Magie in mir, dass ich niemals versuchen werde, die Regierung der Zaubererwelt, wie sie jetzt unter der Kontrolle von Lord Voldemort, auch bekannt als Tom Marvolo Riddle, steht, niemals zu stürzen. Ich schwöre auch Tom Marvolo Riddle zu helfen, den Widerstand in Hogwarts niederzuschlagen und alles andere zu tun, womit ich ihm helfen kann, wenn er meine Hilfe akzeptieren will."

Tom starrte den Mann vor sich geschockt an, als Doo wieder normal wurde. „Woher weißt du von dem Widerstand in Hogwarts?"

„Ich habe die Schule einen Monat lang jedes Wochenende besucht, Tom. Jeder mit Augen konnte die Spaltung der Schule erkennen." Doo schnaubte und verdrehte seine Augen.

„Weißt du, wer die Anführer sind?", wollte Tom wissen, stand auf und kam rüber zu dem Sofa.

Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich helfe dir, es herauszufinden.

„…okay…" Tom zog seinen Zauberstab, als er sich neben Doo auf die Couch setzte. „Mach dich bereit, Mr. Tarrant. Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht schön wird."

„Das sollte ich nicht erwarten." Doo seufzte und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. „Wann immer du fertig bist", murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

„Confringo!", rief Tom und deutete mit seinen Zauberstab auf Doo.

Doo verbiss sich einen Schrei, als das bildliche Schleusentor brach. Erinnerungen kamen zurück und die fürchterlichen schienen den Anfang zu machen. Das Haus der Dursleys brannte mit dem dunklen Mal darüber. Remus, der ein Avada Kedavra für Harry abfing. Mad-Eye und Kingsley, wie sie ein Dutzend Todesser bekämpften, als Tonks ihn vom Grimmauldsplatz wegzog, beide schluchzend. McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Sprout und Trelawney, wie sie auf den Vordertreppen von Hogwarts fielen, als Snape sie von hinten verfluchte. Lucius Malfoy, wie er triumphierend über den Körpern von Arthur und Molly Weasley stand. Bill, wie er fiel, als er Gringotts mit den Kobolden verteidigte. Charlie und seine Freunde mit den Drachen und wie einer nach dem anderen fiel. Neville und Luna wie sie vor dem letzten Gefecht zusammen standen und einen letzten Kuss austauschten, bevor sie in den Kampf eingriffen. Schüler aller Altersklassen, wie sie aus der Schule stürzten, um sich den Angreifern entgegenzustellen, entschlossen, Hogwarts nie aufzugeben. Albus und Harry, wie sie zu einem Treffen mit einer Frau, die keiner von ihnen kannte, und Voldemort gingen, dann sahen wie Albus der Frau zum Opfer fiel.

Doo kam zurück in die Realität und bemerkte, wie er in Toms Shirt schluchzte. Der Dunkle Lord wiegte ihn sanft, genau wie vor zwei Nächten, nachdem der jüngere Zauberer aus seinem Alptraum aufgewacht war. „Oh, Gott…", flüsterte Doo schließlich. „Oh, Gott, Tom…"

„Scht, scht…", flüsterte Tom und streichelte durch Doos Haare. „Du bist okay. Du bist sicher. Es ist jetzt alles vorbei."

„Es war ein Zauber", sagte Doo und fokussierte sich auf den Originalgrund, wieso der Erinnerungsblock gebrochen wurde. „Albus hat ihn erfunden. Er wurde dazu benutzt, dass die Person für zwei Stunden tot erscheint, wenn er mit dem Todesfluch gemixt wurde. Er kann nur einmal in dem Leben einer Person benutzt werden und Albus und ich haben übereingestimmt, dass wir ihn nur als letzte Lösung benutzen würden. Um eine Rebellion zu bilden, unentdeckt. Der einzige Nebeneffekt war das weiße Haar, wenn man wieder zu sich kam."

Tom nickte und fuhr weiter mit der Hand durch Doos weiße Haare. „Wie viele Leute kennen diesen Spruch?"

„Jetzt? Nur ich. Es braucht eine extrem große Menge an Zauberkraft. Du, Albus und ich waren wahrscheinlich die einzigen, die ihn hätten benutzen können." Doo lächelte sehr plötzlich zu Tom hoch. „Du hast uns beide überlistet, Tom. Du hast den Spruch gesprochen, der alle seine Vergangenheit vergessen ließ und der hat mich auch getroffen."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Bereust du das?"

„Nein." Doo legte den Kopf auf seine Seite. „Wenn ich eine Rebellion gestartet hätte, würdest du mich gerade nicht halten und ich finde das zu angenehm, als wenn ich es anderes haben wollte."

„Du törichtes Kind", flüsterte Tom.

„Du solltest nicht mit dir selbst reden, Tom. Das ist schlecht für dich", meinte Harry bevor er sich hoch lehnte und einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Dunklen Lords drückte. Danach legte er seinen Kopf wieder an Toms Brust und ließ den Herzschlag des Dunklen Lords und die tröstende Tat von Toms Fingern in seinen Haaren, ihn in den Schlaf wiegen.

--- --- ---

„Mylord?"

Tom öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte den Kopf im Kamin an. „Was willst du, Syna?", knurrte er und sah runter, um sicher zu stellen, dass Doo noch schlief.

Syna blinzelte die beiden auf der Couch an. „Deva und Nick kamen vor einer Stunde und habe mir die ganze Sache erzählt. Ihr habt ihn nicht getötet?"

„Nein. Ich hab ihn einen Zaubererschwur schwören lassen, dass er sich benimmt, dann hab ich im seine Erinnerungen zurückgegeben." Der Dunkle Lord seufzte. „Wag es nicht, ihn aufzuwecken."

„Natürlich nicht, Lord." Syna senkte den Kopf. „Ich lass es Nick und Deva wisse, damit wir Nick losbinde könne."

Tom Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Geschieht ihm Recht, dafür dass er mich geschlagen hat."

Syna biss sich lächelnd auf die Lippe. „Soll einer von uns später noch vorbeikomme, Mylord?"

Tom dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Wenn Doo danach ist, wenn er aufwacht, kommen wir vielleicht nach Hogwarts, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ihr Drei erst mal dort bleiben würde. Versucht wegen der Rebellion noch was herauszufinden. Zieht Ripley mit ein, wenn du meinst, dass er nützlich sein könnte. Muggel sehen Dinge, die wir nicht sehen."

„Verstande, Mylord."

„Und sag Nick, dass, wenn er Tom jemals noch mal schlagen sollte, dann mache ich was schlimmeres, als ihn rauszuschmeißen", fügte Doo verschlafen hinzu.

„Du bist wach", murmelte Tom und sah runter in die grünen Augen.

„Fast", erwiderte Tom. „Wir sind wahrscheinlich in einer Stunde in Hogwarts, Syna."

„Sehr gut. Überarbeite dich nicht, Doo. Wenn Dulcie auch nur ein bisschen misstrauisch wird, bist du schneller wieder im Krankenflügel, als du Voldemort sage kannst."

„Die Frau ist schlimmer als Madame Pomfrey", grummelte Doo.

Tom lachte. „Ja, ist sie, ne?"

„Ich seh euch beide in einer Stunde oder so", sagte Syna, bevor sie verschwand.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Tom sanft.

„Mein Kopf dreht sich und ich muss das Badezimmer benutzen, aber, hey, mir ging es schon mal schlechter", erwiderte Doo fröhlich.

„Gryffindors." Tom schnaubte und erhielt als Antwort ein Lachen des Zauberers auf ihm. „Geh schon. Benutz das Badezimmer. Oder kannst du nicht stehen?"

„Ich hab gesagt, dass mein Kopf sich dreht, nicht der Raum." Doo schnaubte, verdrehte die Augen und stand vom Dunklen Lord auf. „Du bist übrigens ein gutes Kissen."

„Wirklich?", gab Tom sarkastisch zurück und stand auf, um sich zu strecken. „Au, mein Rücken."

„Alter Langweiler", zog der hellhaarige Mann ihn auf, bevor er die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich schloss.

„Ja, er fühlt sich besser", beschloss Tom mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Alter Langweiler, in der Tat."

„Na ja, du bist, wie alt, 85? 86?", erwiderte Doo durch die Tür. „Du bist 54 Jahre älter als ich. Natürlich bist du ein alter Langweiler."

„Ich werde es bereuen, dir deine Erinnerungen zurückgegeben zu haben, oder?" Der Dunkle Lord stöhnte.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich, als die Toilette abspülte. „Jap", erwiderte Doo und schluckte eine Pille. „Ich mag dich lieben oder so was, aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, dich konstant zu quälen."

„Nur du hast den Mut dazu, nicht nur so was zu tun, sondern auch noch zuzugeben", stellte Tom mit genervtem Blick fest.

„Duh. Ich bin der einzige, der jemals eine Bedrohung für dich war", stellte Doo heraus und trat zu dem Dunklen Lord und legte beide Hände sanft auf Toms Brust und sah in die roten Augen. „Hast du es vorhin gemeint, als du gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst?"

Tom lächelte und legte eine Hand auf seine Seite von Doos Gesicht. „Ja, Dooley Tarrant, ich habe es gemeint. Ich liebe dich und nur Merlin weiß, warum." Er lehnte sich runter, um den hellhaarigen Mann sanft zu küssten. „Es ist Harry Potter, den ich nicht mag", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Doo lachte. „Tom, du bist schrecklich! Du hast die ganze Stimmung versaut!"

Tom küsste Doo auf die Stirn. „Sorry, Love."

Doo blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht, bevor er seinen Kopf gegen Toms Brust lehnte und einen zufriedenen Ton von sich gab, als der Dunkle Lord ihn in eine Umarmung zog. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, weißt du?"

Der Dunkle Lord gluckste. „Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran, Mr. Tarrant. Wir müssen in 55 Minuten in Hogwarts sein."

Doo hob eine Hand und tippte gegen Toms Stirn. „Hast du da ne Uhr oder so was drin?"

„Ja", erwiderte Tom mit ruhiger Stimme.

Doo grinste. „Sicher hast du das, Mr. Riddle."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Marvolo."

Der kleinere Mann legte seinen Kopf nachdenklich auf eine Seite. „Okay. Marvolo ist es." Er lächelte schwach. „Macht Sinn, finde ich. Du mochtest deinen Vater wirklich nicht. Je weniger Erinnerung, umso besser."

„Du hast diese unglaubliche Gabe, alles zu untertreiben", beschwerte sich der Dunkle Lord.

Doo lachte. „Du hast dich verändert."

„Hm?"

„Von dem Voldemort und sogar dem Tom Riddle, den ich vor dem Krieg kannte. Du hast dich sehr verändert", erklärte Doo.

„Ich muss dich beim Wort nehmen", entschloss Tom. „Immerhin kennst du mich am besten."

„Was merkwürdig ist, da ich ja dein Feind war."

„Vielleicht nicht so merkwürdig." Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was sagen die Muggel? Halt deine Freunde nah, aber deine Feinde näher?"

„Stimmt." Doo zog eine Grimasse. „Ich denke nicht, dass irgendwer näher sein konnte als wir während des Krieges. Wir haben ja irgendwie in den Köpfen des anderen gelebt."

„Hast das bemerkt, hä?"

Doo stupste den Dunklen Lord in den Bauch. „Ooh, du bist schrecklich, Tom!"

Tom lächelte träumerisch. „Weißt du, jetzt, da du weißt, wer ich bin, können alle mich wieder Lord nennen."

„Nicht ich", stellt Doo fest. „Ich werde dich Tom für den Rest deines Lebens nennen."

„Das überrascht mich nicht, Dumbledore."

„Hey! Habe ich blaue Augen, die glitzern?"

„Nein. Sie sind stattdessen grün", erwiderte Tom mit einem Lachen. „Aber wir beide wissen, dass er der einzige ist, der mich jedes Mal Tom genannt hat, wenn er mich gesehen hat."

„Hab ich gar keine Rechte?", wollte Doo wissen.

„Für was? Das du mir 22 Jahre ein Dorn im Auge warst?", zog Tom ihn grinsend auf.

„Nein, du Idiot, dafür, dass ich deine unsterbliche Liebe gewonnen habe, natürlich!"

Tom lachte. „Ja, ja, du darfst mich Tom nennen." Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch Doos Haare. „Aber nur du, es sei denn wir sind in der Muggelwelt natürlich, da muss ich Tom benutzen… Verdammt." Er runzelte finster die Stirn.

Doo zog den Kopf des Dunklen Lords herunter für einen Kuss. „Deine Schuld."

„Sei still, du."

Doo lachte. „Lass mich los, damit ich ein paar Sachen packen kann, okay?"

„Oh, okay…" Tom seufzte und ließ den jüngeren Zauberer los. Dann folgte er ihm in das Schlafzimmer, lehnte sich an die Tür, während Doo einen Kleidersack heraus nahm und anfing, seine Sachen zu packen. „Wo hast du die Bilder her? Einige von ihnen sehen recht bekannt aus."

Doo blinzelte zu dem Bild direkt über seinem Kopf und deutete auf die Unterschrift am unteren Rand. „Ich hab sie gemacht. Das sind Erinnerungsblitze von mir. Siehst du, das hier ist der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum."

Toms Augen weiteten sich, als er es erkannte. Er sah zu den anderen Bildern. Eins war das Kampffeld auf den Hogwartsgründen von oben. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte einen Gerichtssaal mit Gesichtern, die auf die Mitte des Raumes schielten, wo ohne Zweifel der Künstler gesessen hatte. Es gab ein Bild vom Büro des Direktors, aus der Zeit, wo Albus da war. Es gab ein Bild, was in sieben Teile geteilt war, jeder Teil zeigte einen Klassenraum, die alle zu einem unterschiedlichen Lehrer gehörten. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte das Haus der Weasleys, den Fuchsbau, mit verschiedenen Weasleys im Garten oder an den Fenstern. Es gab ein Bild von dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum aus der sich eines Gryffindors: dunkel und bedrückt. Dann, last, but not least, gab es ein Bild von ihm als Voldemort, rote Augen blitzten hasserfüllt, wie er über einem namenlosen Muggel stand und den Todesfluch aussprach.

„Bei Merlin…", flüsterte Tom und fuhr mit einem Finger über den grünen Lichtball an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.

„Du warst ein wahrer Horror in den alten Tagen", sagte Doo mit abgelenkter Stimme. „Ich hab mal ein Erinnerungsblitz von dem Bild gehabt und es gezeichnet. Es war das erste ehrlich gesagt."

„Das ist Wahnsinn", murmelte Tom. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so zeichnen konntest."

„Ich auch nicht. Muss auch eine dieser Fähigkeit gewesen sein, die unter allem anderen, was ich perfekt konnte, versteckt war", murmelte Doo finster. „Verdammt, wo hab ich das Shirt hingepackt?"

Tom sah zu dem jüngeren Mann und lächelte. Doo wühlte durch seinen Kleiderschrank und warf dabei planlos Klamotten auf den Boden. „Also, jetzt weiß ich, wie diese Hose an den Deckenventilator kommen konnte", zog der Dunkle Lord ihn auf.

Doo zeigte ihm den Vogel. „Ich versuche mein Löwenshirt zu finden. Hilf mir oder halt die Klappe."

Tom verdrehte seine Augen und streckte seine Hand aus. „Accio Doos Löwenshirt."

Doo sah schnell genug auf, um zu sehen, wie das rote Shirt aus seinem Wäschekorb in die Hand des Dunklen Lords flog. „Oh, ja, Magie…"

Tom verzog seine Nase angeekelt. „Ein goldener Löwe auf einem roten Shirt? Trag das Shirt bitte nicht, wenn ich dabei bin."

Doo schnaubte und streckte seine Hand aus. „Werf es her."

Der Dunkle Lord zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein. Ruf es selbst."

„Tom, ich habe in zehn Jahren kein bisschen Magie angewandt. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich plötzlich was zu mir rufen kann! Das ist ein Spruch auf Viertklässlerniveau!"

Tom verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du hast doch Magie benutzt."

„Was? Habe ich nicht!"

Der Dunkle Lord rollte mit den Augen. „Um auf einem Besen zu fliegen, braucht man auch einen gewissen Anteil Magie, weißt du."

„Einmal!"

Tom grinste. „Und du verstehst natürlich, dass deine Erinnerungsblitze darum passiert ist, dass deine Magie gegen den Spruch angekämpft hat, ne? Sie war die ganzen zehn Jahre da, Doo." Er winkte mit dem Shirt durch die Luft. „Ruf es zu dir."

Doo seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Tom, gib mir doch einfach das Shirt."

„Wovor hast du Angst, Potter?", gab der Dunkle Lord zurück.

Grüne Augen flogen auf und das rote Shirt flog in die ausgestreckte Hand. Sauber und gefaltet. „Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst", grummelte er und steckte das Shirt in den Kleidersack.

Tom lächelte. „Was habe ich gesagt?"

„Du kannst jetzt gehen", grummelte Doo finster und zog einen Haufen unaufgehängter Bilder aus dem zweiten Schrank und schrumpfte sie magisch, bevor er sie in den Sack steckte.

„Ich gehe ins Badezimmer. Wenn du fertig bist, triff mich im Wohnzimmer", sagte Tom ruhig, bevor er sich drehte und den Raum verließ.

Doo seufzte schwer auf und beendete das Packen. Er warf sich den Sack über eine Schulter, dann hob er Inda hoch und erlaubte ihr, sich um seine Schultern zu winden. „Wir gehen früher. Frag mich, warum."

::Ich denke, er will vorher noch zu seiner Basis oder so was::, zischte Inda schläfrig.

„Glaubst du, er ist sauer auf mich?", fragte Doo die Schlange mit leiser Stimme.

::Nein. Er gibt dir nur etwas Zeit, um dich zu beruhigen. Du solltest übrigens eine Robe tragen.::

„Oh, ja." Doo sah runter auf sein blaues Shirt mit einem Regenbogenaufdruck und seine ausgewaschenen blauen Jeans. „Ich denke, ich verwandel das hier dann…" Er winkte mit seiner Hand vor sich selbst und lächelte, als die Muggelklamotten in eine fließende blaue Robe mit Regenbogeneffekt verwandelte. Das blau war strahlend oben, dann floss es langsam über in die Farbe seiner Jeans und endete mit einem weißen Streifen unten, der seine Socken verdeckte. „Das ist ein ziemlich cooler Effekt…", murmelte er, bevor er in sein Wohnzimmer trat.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Tom neugierig. Er hatte sich schwarze Roben angezogen, die aggressiv, um ihn herumwirbelten.

„Ich hab einfach nur meine Jeans und mein Shirt verwandelt. Ich hatte keine bestimmte Farbe im Kopf, daher hab ich das hier gekriegt", erwiderte Doo locker.

„Ich mag sie", meinte der Dunkle Lord und lächelte Doo kurz an, bevor er ernst wurde. „Ist es okay, wenn wir kurz in meinem Hauptquartier anhalten, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„Sicher. Flohen wir dahin?", fragte der Hellhaarige an und zog sein Haargummi aus den Haaren, um den Zopf neu zu machen, da sich einige Strähnen gelöst hatten.

„Ja, aber wir flohen zusammen." Tom nickte.

Doo blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Irgendein bestimmter Grund? Ich dachte nur Muggel oder kleine Kinder könnten mit jemandem zusammen flohen."

„Das stimmt generell auch, es sei denn der Platz, wo du hinflohen willst, ist beschützt", stimmte Tom zu. „Mein Hauptquartier erlaubt es nur einigen Leuten, allein dahin zu flohen und nur Syna oder ich können noch jemanden mitnehmen. Ich muss dich noch zu der Liste hinzufügen, von denen die reinflohen können, aber du musst erst einmal mit mir durchgefloht sein, damit es deine Signatur kriegt", erklärte er.

„Mm. Gute Sicherheitsmaßnahmen", beschloss Doo und nickte. „Soll ich meine Tasche schrumpfen?"

„Wahrscheinlich ne gute Idee." Tom lächelte. Doo grinste und schrumpfte seinen Kleidersack, packte ihn in seine Tasche, bevor er zu dem Dunklen Lord trat, der neben dem Kamin stand. „Also gut. Arm um meine Taille, Mr. Tarrant. Stell sicher, dass du dich festhältst."

„Klare Sache, Mr. Marvolo", erwiderte der hellhaarige Mann fröhlich und schlang einen Arm um Toms Hüfte. Bevor der Dunkle Lord etwas von dem Pulver in seiner Tasche in den Kamin schmeißen konnte, lehnte Tom sich hoch und küsste sein Kinn.

Tom runzelte die Stirn bei den unheilsvollen grünen Augen. „Das wirst du nicht in meinem Hauptquartier machen."

„Natürlich nicht. Noch werde ich es vor dem Hauptteil von Hogwarts tun. Du hast ein Image, was du aufrechterhalten musst", erwiderte Doo mit einem weitem Lächeln.

„Monster", grummelte der Dunkle Lord und warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin, bevor er rein trat. „Slytherin Manor!"

Kamine wirbelten vorbei, dann, nach einem Schwall Magie, wurden beide Zauberer in einen dunklen Raum geschleudert.

Doo ließ den Dunklen Lord los, um sich und Inda zu entstauben. „Heiterer Ort, Mylord", meinte er spontan.

Tom zog Doo mit einem Grinsen am Pferdeschwanz. „Angst?"

Doo warf den Dunklen Lord einen kalten Blick zu. „Wünscht du dir."

Tom lachte kurz, bevor er ernst wurde und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Er war jetzt an jedem Zentimeter seines Körpers der gefürchtete Lord Voldemort. „Komm, Tarrant", knurrte er, bevor er aus dem Raum stürmte.

Doo folgte dem Dunklen Lord ruhig und streichelte dabei die Schlange auf seiner Schulter. _‚Das ist der Dunkle Lord aus den Alpträumen der Kinder. Das ist der Mann, mit dem die Eltern ihren Kindern drohen, dass er vorbeikommt und sie nachts holt, wenn sie sich nicht benehmen'_, dachte er mit einem mentalen Seufzen. _‚Das ist der Mann, dem ich den größten Teil meines Lebens bekämpft habe und in den ich mich jetzt Hals über Kopf verliebt habe. Dooley, wo hast du dich jetzt schon wieder reinbugsiert?'_

„Mylord, Ihr seid zurück", rief eine Stimme vor dem Dunklen Lord. Doo erkannte die Stimme beinahe sofort, aber sah um Voldemort herum, um sicher zu sein.

„Nur für ein paar Minuten, Lucius", schnurrte Voldemort gefährlich. „Ich hoffe, dass alles unter Kontrolle ist?"

Der Blonde nickte fest. „Alles ist glatt gelaufen während Eurer Abwesenheit, Mylord."

::Er lügt::, zischte Inda angeekelt.

Lucius Blick schoss zu Doo und Inda, als der Dunkle Lord die Augen verengte. „Und wer sind Sie, junger Mann?", fragte Lucius Doo kalt.

Doo bemerkte nebenbei, wie er sich durch seine Erinnerungen an Harry Potter verändert hatte, als er seine Augen verengte, statt unsicher zurückzuweichen. „Dooley Tarrant. Sie sind Lucius Malfoy, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Lucius Augen blitzten bei Doos Ton. „Ich kenne keine Tarrants. Du musst also ein Schlammblut sein", schnarrte er und füllte seine Stimme bei dem Wort ‚Schlammblut' mit Gift.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist er ein Vergessener", warf Voldemort scharf ein. „Lucius, du weißt, dass ich Lügner hasse."

Doo grinste, als der Blonde zu schwitzen begann. „Mylord, ich entschuldige mich, aber es ist unter Kontrolle", murmelte Lucius und senkte den Kopf.

::…Nah genug::, meinte Inda, nachdem sie die Luft geschmeckt hatte.

::Danke, Kleines::, erwiderte Voldemort, bevor er sich zu Lucius drehte. „Es ist in deinem besten Interesse, denke ich, wenn ich niemals herausfinde, was du dieses Mal versaut hast, oder Lucius?", schnurrte der Dunkle Lord.

::Ich denke nicht, dass er noch sauer auf mich ist::, zischte Inda über Lucius Antwort. Doo lächelte schwach und streichelte die Kobra sanft weiter.

„Komm, Tarrant", befahl Voldemort, bevor er weiterging. Doo beeilte sich, hinter ihm herzukommen und grinste Lucius an, als er an ihm vorbeiging.

Als sie aus Lucius Sicht waren, schloss Doo zum Dunklen Lord auf. „Wo ist Draco?", fragte Doo neugierig.

Voldemort sah zu ihm. „Deine Freundin, Ms. Riddock, hat ihn erledigt, bevor ich mit Potter fertig geworden bin."

„Hmpf. Wusste, dass sie es konnte", erwiderte Doo kühl.

Der Dunkle Lord erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Sonst noch jemand, von dem du was wissen willst?"

„Sicher. Pansy Parkinson?"

„Ms. Turpin hat sie erledigt, soweit ich weiß."

„Gut. Sie war nervig. Was ist mit Crabbe und Goyle?"

„Der ältere Goyle ist Direktor in Hogwarts. Sein und der jüngere Crabbe sind von Lucius getötet worden, als sie beide davon schwärmten, wie klasse es war, dass Draco tot war. Der ältere Crabbe ist der Leiter des Ausschusses für Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe, da McNair in deinem siebten Jahr von Auroren getötet wurde", erwiderte Voldemort emotionslos.

„Hm. Was ist mit Bellatrix Lestrange?", fragte Doo kalt und ballte eine Hand zur Faust bei dem Gedanken an die Frau.

Der Dunkle Lord berührte Doos Schulter kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Die Metamorphmagusaurorin, Nymphadora Tonks, hat Bella ermordet. Hat etwas wie ‚Für meinen Cousin, Harry und Neville, du Schlampe' gesagt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Doo lächelte. „Tonks ist eine Vergessene?"

„Nein."

Doos Blick fuhr geschockt herum. „Sie ist also tot?" Das schien nicht richtig. Tonks war tollpatschig, ja, aber sie war verdammt clever und ein zu guter Auror, um beim Letzten Gefecht getötet worden zu sein.

„Nein, sie lebt noch, aber ich konnte keine Vergessene aus ihr machen. Ihre Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten hätten sie sofort enttarnt", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord.

„Und wo ist sie dann?", flüsterte Doo und hatte Angst vor der Antwort, aber er musste es wissen.

„Kerker", erwiderte Voldemort achselzuckend. Als Doo ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, runzelte er die Stirn. „Was hast du von mir erwartet, dass ich mir ihr mache? Es gab keinen Weg, dass sie mir jemals helfen würde!"

Doo seufzte auf. „Lass mich mit ihr reden, bevor wir gehen."

„Okay, aber ich bezweifle, dass das irgendwas bringt", grunzte der Dunkle Lord.

„Tonks ist meine Freundin, Mylord. Es tut keinem weh, wenn ich es versuche", stellte Doo fest.

„Ja. Schon gut. Okay", murmelte Voldemort. „Ich bring dich runter, nachdem wir in der Bücherei waren."

„Was ist in der Bücherei?", fragte Doo.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich dich mag, Mr. Tarrant", erwiderte Voldemort, bevor er durch eine Doppeltür trat.

Doo folgte ihm und erstarrte in der Tür, Augen vor Schock bei dem großen, runden Raum geweitet. Reihen über Reihen an Büchern in einer großen Auswahl an verschieden Themen, drei Etagen hoch, nur unterbrochen durch eine Nische, in der sich eine Rundtreppe befand, die zu den beiden oberen Etagen führte. Rollende Leitern waren an den Regalen angebracht, damit man die Bücher nicht herbeirufen musste. Gemütliche Stühle waren auf dem untersten Stockwerk verteilt, jeweils mit einem Tisch daneben. Ein paar Todesser zogen Bücher heraus oder saßen lesend in den Stühlen, sahen aber nur lang genug auf, um sich vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verbeugen und dem männlichen Gast einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen, um dann dahin zurückzukehren, was auch immer sie gemacht hatten.

„Hermine wäre im Himmel…", murmelte Doo.

Voldemort räusperte sich ungeduldig. „Jetzt, Tarrant."

„Sorry, Mylord", erwiderte Doo und ging schnell zu dem Mann, der neben der Nische mit der Treppe stand.

Der Dunkle Lord zog einen Schlüsselbund hervor und öffnete die Tür an der Wand der Nische, die Doo vorher nicht gesehen hatte. „Rein", befahl er und hielt die Tür für den kleineren Zauberer geöffnet.

Doo schlüpfte rein und sah sich in der schwachen Beleuchtung um, die von den gezauberten Lichtern in den verschiedenen Glaskästen kamen, die im Raum platziert waren. Der hellhaarige Zauberer trat zu dem nächsten Glaskasten und sah rein, seine Augen weiteten sich mit der Erkenntnis, was es war. „Albus Zauberstab… Bei allen Göttern…"

„Ich hab die behalten, die ich finden konnte", meinte der Dunkle Lord in einem relaxten Ton und zog an Doos Pferdeschwanz. „Deiner müsste hier auch irgendwo sein.

Doo sah überrascht zum Dunklen Lord auf. „Ich kriege wirklich meinen Zauberstab zurück?"

Voldemort lächelte schwach. „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Leute nicht wüssten, wer du bist, Love. Wenn du mit deiner zauberstablosen Magie weitermachst, werden sie sich wundern."

Doo nickte und sah sich um. „Was ist mit Tonks Zauberstab?"

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte hilflos auf. „Gut. Ich hol ihn. Aber wenn sie sich dir auch verweigert, zerstöre ich ihn. Sie kriegt nicht noch mehr Chancen."

Der grünäugige Zauberer nickte resigniert. „Verstanden." Er sah sich neugierig um. „Wie soll ich meinen denn in diesem Chaos hier finden, Tom?"

„Hm?" Der Dunkle Lord sah auf, von wo er einen weidenen Zauberstab herauszog. „Er wird dich rufen. Konzentrier dich einfach."

Doo sah zu Inda und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Antwort erhielt er ein schlagenartiges Lachen. _‚Warum zur Hölle nicht'_, beschloss der Zauberer schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Zauberstab aus Stechpalme. Sofort fühlte er ein mentales Ziehen von irgendwo auf seiner linken Seite, also ging er vorsichtig rüber, nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, damit er nicht in irgendwelche Kästen lief. Als er schließlich anhielt, stand er seinem alten Zauberstab gegenüber und lächelte. „Hab ihn, Tom."

Der Dunkle Lord trat zu ihm rüber und öffnete den Kasten mit seinem Schlüsselbund. Er zog den Zauberstab heraus, zuckte leicht zusammen und reichte ihm seinen Begleiter. „Da ist er", murmelte er und verschloss den Kasten wieder.

„Was ist los?", fragte Doo, Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme, als er einen zauberstablosen Spruch benutzt, um den Stab an seinen rechten Arm zu binden.

„Dein Zauberstab mag mich nicht", erwiderte Voldemort und sah auf die Hand, mit der er den Zauberstab hochgehoben hatte. Eine kleine Brandwunde war auf seiner Handfläche.

„Sorry…" Doo nahm die Hand sanft und küsste die Wunde, bevor er sich hochlehnte, um den Dunklen Lord zu küssen. Voldemort erwiderte harsch und zwang seine Zunge in Doos Mund. Doos Zunge traf auf den anderen Muskeln und sie duellierten sich um die Kontrolle. Der kleine Krieg ging unentschieden aus, als sich die beiden Teilnehmer zurückzogen, um Luft zu schnappen.

Voldemort zog Doo in eine Umarmung und legte sein Kinn auf den Kopf des kleineren Mannes. „Das wird etwas schwierig, wenn beide von uns so dominant sind."

Doo gluckste und schloss die Augen. „Oh, wir können uns abwechseln."

Der Dunkle Lord zog daraufhin feste an Doos Pferdeschwanz. „Wir kümmern uns darum später. Jetzt dachte ich, wolltest du mit Tonks sprechen?"

„Mm." Doo zog sich aus dem Griff des Dunklen Lords zurück und lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor er sein Gesicht emotionslos machte. „Zeigt den Weg, Mylord."

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen", zog Voldemort ihn auf, bevor er die Führung übernahm, sie aus dem Zauberstabraum, durch die Bibliothek und zurück in den Flur führte. Dort drehte er sich nach links und führte Doo zu einer dunklen Treppe, wo Marcus Flint Wache stand.

Marcus verbeugte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord und sah Doo aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Mylord geht runter in die Kerker?"

„Mr. Tarrant und ich, ja", erwiderte Voldemort kalt.

„Soll ich hier bleiben, Mylord?", fragte Marcus ruhig.

„Ja. Komm, Tarrant", sagte der Dunkle Lord, bevor er die Treppen runterstürmte. Doo ignorierte Indas Gelächter und folgte dem rotäugigen Zauberer runter in die ungemütlichen Kerker.

::Er hat Spaß dabei, dich herumzukommandieren, Doo::; kicherte Inda.

„Sei still, du", gab Doo flüsternd zurück.

Voldemort stoppte vor einer Zelle. „Guten Abend, Ms. Tonks", meinte er mit kalter Stimme. Du hast einen Besucher."

„Ich will keiner Besucher mehr, du Saftsack", spie die Hexe und rasselte mit ihren Ketten, als sie sich von der Tür abwandte. Ihr dunkles Haar hing durcheinander in ihrem Gesicht und ihre Haut war mit Blutergüssen, Narben und Krusten bedeckt. Ihre Kleidung war zerissen und hing schlaff von ihren Schultern.

Doo schüttelte seinen Kopf geschockt. „Öffne die Tür, Tom", befahl er scharf.

Tote graue Augen drehten sich zu Doo, der erstarrte. „Wer bist du?", fragte Tonks.

Doo schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, als der Dunkle Lord ruhig die Tür öffnete. „Dooley Tarrant, Tonks, obwohl du mich mal unter einem anderen Namen gekannt hast", meinte Doo und schlüpfte in die Zelle.

„Und der war?", gab Tonks misstrauisch zurück.

Doo legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, als er Inda absetzte. „Du siehst aus wie Siri. Ich vermute, du hast da einen Grund für?"

Tonks war verblüfft, dann verengte sie ihre Augen. „Warum nennst du ihn so?"

„Hm?" Doo setzte sich auf den Boden in Reichweite der Hexe, als sie ein bisschen vorrutschte. „Oh, weil du und Remus ihn nach seinem Tod immer so genannt haben." Er stoppte für einen Moment und atmete tief ein. „Ich vermute, es hat irgendwann auf mich abgefärbt, weißt du?" Er lächelte.

Tonks bewegte sich unsicher vorwärts und blinzelte mit den Augen. „Licht?"

Doo hob eine Hand zwischen ihnen. „Lumos."

Tonks blinzelte das zauberstablose Licht für einen kurzen Moment an, bevor sie in die Augen des Zauberers guckte. Sie hob eine Hand, um sanft Doos Wange zu berühren. Plötzlich schmiss sie sich schluchzend in Doos Arme. „Harry!"

Doo schlang seine Arme um die Metamorphmagusund beendete still den Zauberspruch. „Ich bin hier. Es ist jetzt okay", murmelte er.

„Albus sagt, du wärst okay. Er hat gesagt, ich soll in dich glauben, also habe ich das. Du bist wirklich hier. Du bist wirklich lebendig", flüsterte Tonks und klammerte sich an den hellhaarigen Mann.

„Ja", stimmte Doo zu, bevor er über seine Schulter zu dem stirnrunzelnden Dunklen Lord sah. „Was soll der Blick?"

„Nichts", erwiderte Voldemort finster.

Doo zog eine Augenbraue hoch, fragte aber nicht weiter. „Kannst du sie entfesseln?"

„Nein."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Harry, nicht…", bettelte Tonks und sah zu den glimmenden Rubinen, die sie beobachteten.

„Ist schon okay, Tonks", murmelte Doo und fuhr mit der freien Hand durch ihr Haar, bevor er sich wieder dem Dunklen Lord zuwandte. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich entfessele keine Gefangenen", erwiderte Voldemort kalt in Englisch, bevor er auf Parsel sprach. ::Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, Doo. Wenn du sie überredet kriegst, nicht gegen mich zu kämpfen und mir stattdessen zu helfen, werde ich sie befreien. Bis dahin, bleibt sie gefesselt.::

„Sogar, wenn du die Zellentür verschließt?", wollte Doo wissen.

„Ich werde dich nicht mit einem Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix einsperren, der immer noch seine Erinnerungen hat!", gab der Dunkle Lord wütend zurück und machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe, Parsel zu sprechen, da der andere sich weigerte mitzumachen.

„Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich der Co-Leader des Ordens war, Tom", antwortete der grünäugige Mann kühl.

„Du, Mr. Tarrant, hast geschworen, keinen Ärger zu machen. Sie nicht."

„Harry? Du hast einen Schwur auf deinen Zauberstab geschworen?", flüsterte Tonks entsetzt.

Doo ließ sie von sich wegkriechen und sah zu, wie sie sich gegen die Wand lehnte. „Ich habe einen Zaubererschwur geschworen, nicht zu versuchen, die Regierung zu zerstören, ja", stimmte der Zauberer ruhig zu. „Ich habe kein Problem mit der jetzigen Regierung der Zauberwelt, Tonks. Ich sehe keinen Grund, einen erneuten Krieg zu beginnen, um etwas zu ändern, was so gut funktioniert."

„Du bist nicht der Harry Potter, an den ich mich erinnere", murmelte Tom und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht, ich hab die letzten zehn Jahre ohne jegliche Erinnerung an das Leben von Harry Potter verbracht. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen erst heute Nachmittag zurückbekommen", erklärte Doo sanft. „Ich sehe die Dinge jetzt ein bisschen anders als früher."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist sinnlos", knurrte Voldemort. „Beweg deinen Arsch hier raus."

„Halt den Mund", schoss Doo kalt über seine Schulter hinweg zurück, bevor er wieder zu Tonks sah, Augen gefüllt mit Trauer. „Tonks, bitte, Tom hat zugestimmt, dich freizulassen, aber nur, wenn du versprichst, nicht zu versuchen, die Regierung zu stürzen. Er gibt dir deinen Zauberstab zurück und alles. Sag nur, dass du nichts Dummes machst", flüsterte er traurig.

„Ich werde mich nicht, auf irgendeineweise, an das-das…das Ding binden!", schrie Tonks.

„Doo, raus hier", befahl Voldemort kalt.

Doo stand auf und starrte den Dunklen Lord bittend an. „Tom, bitte…"

„Nein. Es war eine dumme Idee und ich hätte von vorneherein nein sagen sollen. Raus hier."

„Tom…"

„Jetzt, Dooley", zischte der Dunkle Lord wütend und zog Tonks Zauberstab heraus. „Lass uns gehen. Ich muss den hier zerbrechen, bevor wir zur Schule zurückkehren und wir kommen sonst noch zu spät."

Doo schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Tom. Tom, bitte!" Voldemort nahm die beiden Enden von Tonks Zauberstab in sene Hände. ‚Ich kann Tonks nicht verlieren!' Doo schloss seine Augen und nutzte seine letzte Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord. „Wenn du mich liebst, dann wirst du das jetzt nicht tun", flüsterte er und öffnete seine Augen.

Keiner der Zauberer bemerkte Tonks entsetztes Einatmen, als Voldemort erstarrte und in die tränengefüllten grünen Augen sah. „Du wirst das nicht gegen mich verwenden", spie der Dunkle Lord, steckte aber den Zauberstab wieder in seine Tasche.

Doo atmete tief ein, seine Augen blieben mit Voldemorts Augen verbunden. „Tonks, wäre es okay, wenn du dich statt an Tom an mich binden würdest?"

„Ich-ja… Das wäre okay, denke ich…", murmelte Tonks.

„Tom, ist das für dich okay?", fragte Doo den Mann ihm gegenüber.

„Du übernimmst die Verantwortung für sie", stellte Voldemort heraus.

„Das weiß ich."

Rote Augen suchten in den Grünen nach irgendwas, bevor er nickte. „Dann bin ich einverstanden. Sie wird auf dich hören müssen."

Doo nickte und drehte sich zu Tonks, die gegen der Wand stand. „Tonks?"

Die Hexe nickte. „Wie ist dein Name in der Muggelwelt noch mal?"

„Dooley Shannon Tarrant", erwiderte Doo sanft. ‚Warum erinnert mich das an die Ordenszuführungen?', dachte er hilflos. Er hasste es, wenn Leute sich an ihn banden, hatte es immer gehasst, aber es war der einzige Weg, seine Freundin zu retten.

Tonks atmete tief ein. „Ich, Nymphadora Black Tonks schwöre hiermit bei der Magie in mir, dass ich den Befehlen von Harry James Potter, auch bekannt als Dooley Shannon Tarrant, in Hinsicht auf die Regierung des Dunklen Lords Voldemort folgen werde."

Voldemort nickte zustimmend zu dem Schwur und, mit einem Wink seiner Hand, verschwanden die Ketten. „Ich vermute, du willst sie auch mit nach Hogwarts nehmen", grummelte er Doo zu.

Doo lächelte den Dunklen Lord an, als er Tonks in eine Umarmung zog. ::Danke, Love::, zischte er sanft, bevor er Tonks strahlend anlächelte, die das mit einem viel kleineren Lächeln erwiderte. „So, jetzt sollten wir mal gucken, was mir mit diesen Lumpen machen können."

Tonks seufzte lang auf. „Nichts. Sie sind völlig zerstört."

„Mach eine deiner ausgefallenen Verwandlungen", schlug Voldemort vor und sprach einen Saubermachzauber über die beiden Leute in der Zelle aus.

Doo zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Tonks an. „Ist das okay?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was auch immer." Sie trat von dem jüngeren Mann weg, damit der einen guten Blick auf sie hatte.

Doo blinzelte ein paar Mal an die alten Kampfroben, die sie noch trug. Sie waren dunkelgrau mit einem einzigen flammenden roten Phönix direkt über dem Herzen. „Okay…", murmelte er, bevor er seine Hände vor der Frau hin und her schwenkten. Sowohl Tonks als auch Voldemort sahen bewundernd zu, als die zerlumpten Roben erblühten. Das dunkle Grau wurde rauchig und nahm die Form von Flammen an, die bis zu Tonks Hüften reichten. Ein Phönix glitt aus den Flammen, bewegte sich hin, um durch den verrauchten Himmel zu fliegen. Die Ärmel, der Saum und der Halsauschnitt waren in einer Art zerschnitten, wie man es bei der jüngeren Tonks vor dem Krieg hätte finden können.

„Doo, wenn du deinen Süßigkeitenladen jemals leid bist, verlange dich, dass du dich um den Verwandlungsprofessorenjob in Hogwarts bewirbst", brachte der Dunkle Lord hervor.

„Nein, nein. Werde ein Robendesigner", schlug Tonks vor. „Mach dir so in der Zauberwelt einen Namen."

Der Dunkle Lord starrte Tonks bewundernd an, als Doo lachte. „Nein, nein, sie hat ne gute Idee. Es würde dir erlauben, deinen geschätzten Süßigkeitenladen zu behalten, aber würde dir auch die Möglichkeit geben, dich durch die Zauberbevölkerung zu bewegen, wenn du es brauchst. Du könntest überall hingehen. Du musst sogar, um deine neue Mode vorzustellen."

Doo sah zischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Ex-Auror hin und her. „Oooookay! Ich sag euch was, wir besprechen das in der Schule und holen uns die Meinungen der Anderen. Tom hat nen guten Punkt, wir kommen zu spät. Syna wird sich wundern, ob wir versucht haben, uns zu töten wegen irgendwas dummen", sagte der grünäugige Zauber und führte Tonks zur Zellentür.

Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Tonks ihren Zauberstab. „Syna kann soviel Panik schieben, wie sie will. Es ist Spaß, ihr zu zugucken."

„Du bist schrecklich." Doo schnaubte, hob Inda hoch und legte sie wieder um seine Schultern.

„Das sagstest du schon", meinte Voldemort. „Könnt ihr beiden mir den Gefallen tun und wenigstens so tun, als könntet ihr euch zivilisiert benehmen, bis wir in der Schule sind?"

„Natürlich, Mylord", sagte Doo ernst, bevor er sich zu Tonks wandte. „Darf ich dir vorschlagen, dass du deine Erscheinung änderst, damit du nicht sofort als du erkannt wirst?"

„Oh! Ich war solange Siri, dass ich das fast vergessen hätte!", sagte Tonks, bevor sie sich fest konzentrierte. Ihr Haar wurde von schwarz zu blond, ihre Augen von grau zu gold. Ihre Haut dunkelte und gab ihr ein gebräuntes Aussehen. „Besser?", fragte sie n einer Altstimmentonlage.

„Viel. Ich denke, wir sind fertig, Mylord." Doo nickte.

„Bleibt hinter mir", befahl Voldemort und warf Doo einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Weg aus den Kerkern anführte.

„Soll ich dich jetzt Doo nennen?", fragte Tonks sanft.

„Ja." Doo lächelte. „Es ist am besten, dass niemand erfährt, dass ich nicht wirklich tot bin, meinst du nicht?"

„Wahrscheinlich wahr." Tonks grinste und zog an einer Strähne von Doos Haar. „Ich mag die Farbe."

„Oh, ja. Es ist sehr weiß", stellte Doo das offensichtliche fest. Tonks rollte mit den Augen.

„Mylord", flog Marcus Stimme zu dem anführenden Dunklen Lord. Doo schnabbte sich Tonks Hand in seine und zwinkerte ihr zu. Tonks glitt mit einem leichten Lächeln ein bisschen näher zu dem hellhaarigen Mann, als sie an der Kerkerwache vorbeigingen. Marcus verengte die Augen beim Anblick von Tonks und Doo.

Inda warf dem Todesser einen finsteren Blick zu und hob ihren Kopf von Doos Schulter. ::Wag es, irgendwas zu sagen, du Abschaum::, spie sie ihn an.

Voldemort sah über die Schulter zu seiner Schlange und fand, dass die beiden Männer sich anblitzten und Tonks extrem nah bei ihrem Retter stand. „Tarrant! Black! Jetzt", knurrte er und warf Marcus einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Entschuldigung, Mylord", erwiderte Doo ruhig und führte Tonks von der feindlichen Todesserwache weg.

::Er riecht komisch::, murmelte Inda und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf Doos Schulter.

„Komisch, wie?", murmelte der grünäugige Mann, als sie weitergingen und hob die Hand, um das Reptil auf seiner Schulter zu streicheln.

::Nicht vertrauenswürdig::, erwiderte Inda.

Doo nickte mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Ich verstehe…"

„Was ist los?", fragte Tonks sanft.

„Inda, die Kobra auf meiner Schuler, sagt, dass Flint nicht vertraunswürdig riecht", sagte Doo und sah sie an.

„Die Rebellion…" Tonks nickte.

Doo verengte seine Augen. „Wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, sorge ich dafür, dass Syna Tom beschäftigt. Du sagst mir alles, was du über die Rebellion weißt."

Tonks überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Okay."

--- --- ---

„Mylord, würde es Euch was ausmache, für einen Moment mitzukomme? Severus und ich müsse euch was zeige", sagte Syna, als die Konversation, die sie alle begonngen hatten, ruhiger wurde.

„Ja, ja." Der Dunkle Lord stand seufzend auf und sah zu Doo. ::Du bleibst hier.::

::Ja. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich nur im Weg::, stimmte Doo zu und lächelte schwach. Der Dunkle Lord nickte und folgte Syna aus dem Raum. Als die Tür sich hinter den beiden Anführern der Zauberwelt geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Doo zu Tonks. „Tonks, was weißt du über diese Rebellion?"

„Sie weiß von der Rebellion!", zischte Deva.

„Welche Rebellion?" Nick runzelte die Stirn.

Tonks schnaubte. „Die Rebellion die einige Todesser planen", sagte sie. „Sie sind müde und wollen nicht mehr herumkommandiert werden, also versuchen sie einen Weg zu finden, um Voldemort stürzen zu können."

„Wie wollen sie denn ohne Voldemort regieren?", zischte Nick. „Ich mag den Mann nicht, aber sogar ich kann sehen, dass er der ganze Grund ist, dass die Regierung so gut funktioniert."

„Sie möge nicht, dass er Muggelgeborene nach Hogwarts lässt." Deva seufzte. „Sie möge nicht, dass er nicht mehr den Gründe folgt, warum er den Dunklen Orden begonne hat."

„Und sie mögen nicht, dass er Vergessene aus den Kämpfern des Lichtes gemacht hat." Doo seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Nein, tun sie nicht", stimmte Deva hinzu. „Und es gibt wahrscheinlich noch mehr Gründe, die wir uns nicht denke können."

„Idioten." Nick knurrte. „Sie wollen einen Bürgerkrieg?"

„Ja." Tonks nickte. „Die wollen die Regierung stürzen und neu bilden."

„Kennst du irgendwelche Mitglieder des Widerstandes, Tonks?", murmelte Doo.

„Nein. Sie haben immer Masken getragen", erwiderte Tonks seufzend. „Sie haben ihre Treffen in den Kerkern abgehalten, weil sie dachten, Voldemort würde sie da nicht finden und das wir, die Gefangenen, ihnen mit Sachen helfen könnten."

„Habt ihr nicht, natürlich", knurrte Deva.

„Nein." Tonks war der anderen Frau einen kalten Blick zu. „Nur weil ich Voldemort nicht mag, heißt das nicht, dass ich so tief sinke und den Todessern helfe, die Regierung zu übernehmen."

„Genug", murmelte Doo und sah die Frauen nicht an. „Inda, du hast gesagt, dass Marcus Flint nicht vertrauenswürdig riecht. Hast du diesen Geruch bei Anderen auch bemerkt?"

Inda sah von ihrer Position auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin auf. ::Ich erinnere mich an keinen, nein, aber ich hab auch kaum Toms Räume verlassen.::

„Das habe ich befürchtet." Doo seufzte. „Wenn es dir nicht zuviel ausmacht, könntest du mal in der Schule umher gleiten und gucken, ob du für mich was rausfindest. Ob du irgendwelche Unterhaltungen über die Rebellion mitbekommst?"

::Ja. Außer Sicht bleiben, richtig?::

„Richtig. Alle anderen Schlangen, die einen Meister auf unserer Seite haben oder noch gar keinen Meister haben, könnten auch hilfreich sein."

::Bin dabei::, erwiderte Inda und schlängelte sich durch ein Loch in der Wand aus dem Raum.

„Sie weiß nichts?" Deva seufzte.

„Sie guckt", antwortete Doo. „Sie ist normalerweise nur in Toms Gemächern, weißt du, also hat sie keine Chance viel zu sehen oder zu riechen."

„Natürlich…" Deva fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, bevor sie dem grünäugigen Zauberer einen festnagelnden Blick zu warf. „Komm schon. Sprich. Was habe du und unser Lord gemacht, nachdem du uns alle rausgeschmisse hast?"

Doo grinste. „Wir haben gerade, ich hab einen Zaubererschwur gesprochen, mich zu benehmen, dann haben wir ein Nickerchen gemacht. Nichts Aufregendes."

„Oh, komm schon, Doo." Nick seufzte. „Du hast mir dich immer alles erzählt, was mit Zack war, selbst wenn ich es nicht wissen wollte. Was hast du mit dem Arschloch gemacht?"

Grüne Augen glitzerten verschmitzt. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", antwortete er und brachte Tonks zum Lachen.

„Was plant ihr vier?", fragte Syna und trat mit dem Dunklen Lord und einem anderen dunkelhaarigen Mann ein.

„Snape! Du Arschloch!", rief Tonks und stand wütend auf.

Doo schnappte sich Tonks Hüfe und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Beruhig dich. Jetzt", befahl er. Die Frau hört auf gegen den Griff anzukämpfen und setzte sich zurück, während sie den Tränkemacher weiter anblitzte.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue beim Anblick der Hexe in Doos Schoß. „Eine Muggelfreundin von Ihnen, Mr. Tarrant?"

Tom grinste und setzte sich auf den jetzt leeren Stuhl neben Doo. „Setz dich, Severus", schlug er vor. Er wartete, bis der schwarzäugige Mann auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß, bevor er wieder sprach. „Ms. Tonks ist hier, weil Doo ihre Freiheit verlangt hat."

„WAS!", rief Severus und starrte in die goldenen Augen ihm gegenüber.

Doo lächelte den Dunklen Lord an. „Siehst du, Tom, du bist nicht der einzige, der mich beinahe ein Jahrzehnt gekannt hat und mich nicht erkennen konnte."

„Das ist auch nur, weil du dem Harry Potter, den wir früher kannten, nicht mehr ähnelst", meinte Tonks und winkte mit einer Hand.

Tom schnaubte, als Severus den grünäugigen Zauberer mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Das ist unwürdig, Mr. Snape."

Severus Mund klappte zu. „Du bist tot", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille zu Doo.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, ich würde noch atmen", ärgerte Doo ihn mit glitzernden Augen.

„Warum bist du dann noch nicht dabei Unruhe zu stiften!", rief Severus. „Warum rennst du nicht los und hilfst der Rebellion! Warum bist du noch hier!"

„Weil er einen Zauberereid geschworen hat, es nicht zu tun", sagte Tom sanft. „Du hast genug geschrieen."

„Und Tonks hat einen Zauberereid geschworen, auf mich zu hören", fügte Doo hinzu. „Also kannst du uns als Verbündete ansehen und aufhören, uns anzufunkeln."

Syna hustete diskret, als Severus nicht aufhörte, Doo anzufunkeln. „Doo, Mylord sagt, du hast auch geschwore, gegen den Widerstand zu helfe?"

Doo nickte und drehte sich zu der Hexe. „Ja. Warum?"

„Wir könne unsere Beobachtungen austauschen. Tonks?" Syna warf der Metamorphmagus einen stechenden Blick zu.

„Ich helfe Harry", erwiderte Tonks kalt.

Doo lächelte und legte seinen Kopf auf Tonks Schulter, damit er alle anderen im Raum ansehen konnte. „Alles klar?"

„Ja", knurrte Severus und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Tonks, warum setzte du dich nicht auf deinen eigenen Stuhl, damit Potter…"

„Sein Name, Severus, ist Dooley Tarrant", warf der Dunkle Lord wütend ein. „Wenn du ihn irgendwie anders nennst, dann Crucioe ich dich."

„Tom…", stöhnte Doo, als Tonks sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels setzte.

„Du hast es selbst gesagt. Harry Potter ist tot", erwiderte Tom und sah zu Doo.

„Und es bleibt auch am besten so", stimmte Deva zu und legte eine Hand auf Severus Arm. „Du bist bisher immer gut mit Doo ausgekomme. Warum eine Streit anfange, weil du nicht magst, wer er war?"

„Ich mag die Frau", murmelte Tonks Doo zu. Doo grinste.

::Ich hab Informationen::, rief Inda und glitt zurück in den Raum.

„Was…?" Der Dunkle Lord sah zu seiner Schlange, dann zu Doo.

Doo lächelte Tom an. „Wir haben Inda ausgesandt, um zu sehen, was sie herausfinden kann, während du weg warst, Tom." Er sah zu Inda. „Und?"

::Lucius Malfoy ist der Anführer. Er war in den Kerkern mit diesem idiotischen Direktor und einer Gruppe Sechst- und Siebtklässler. Sie planen für morgen eine Attacke, glaube ich::, sagte Inda und rollte sich vor dem Feuer zusammen.

Doo und Tom wechselten überraschte Blicke. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich diesen Mann nie mochte", knurrte Doo und setzte sich mit einem finsteren Blick zurück.

„Uhm, würde einer von uns bitte sagen, was Inda gesagt hat?", fragte Tonks und piekste Doo in den Arm.

„Lucius ist der Anführer", sagte Tom knapp. „Goyle und eine Gruppe älterer Schüler planen eine Attacke für Morgen."

::Klang, als wenn sie sie schon geplant hatten und sich nur noch trafen, um die Details zu klären::, fügte Inda hinzu.

Tom verengete seine Augen bei diesen Worten. „Aber, wenn sie sie schon geplant haben, dann hätten sie sich vorher schon treffen müssen, was heißt, dass wir es wissen müssten."

„Warum ist das so?", fragte Nick und lehnte sich vor.

„Severus und ich habe abwechselnd, Goyle beobachtet", erklärte Syna.

„Aber könnte Goyle herausgefunde habe, dass ihr ihn beobachtet und einen Weg drumherum gefunde habe?", fragte Deva.

„Nein. Wir haben ihn in unseren Animagusformen beobachtet und keiner von uns ist registriert." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es sei denn, er hat eure Animgusformen herausgefunden", murmelte Doo und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Severus, ich weiß, du bist eine Fledermaus. Syna, was bist du?"

„Schwarze Katze", erwiderte die stellvertretende Direktorin.

Doo nickte. „Nick, kannst du den Laden morgen ohne mich führen?"

„Eh? Ja." Nick blinzelte. „Warum?"

Doo sah zu Tom. „Wenn du mir einen Portschlüssel gibst, der mich morgen zurück ins Gebäude bringt, dann übernehme ich die Überwachung."

„Und Voldemort kann mit Nick und mir im Laden bleiben." Tonks nickte. „Perfekt. Er wird nie auf deine Form kommen, Harry."

„Was ist es?", fragte Severus und runzelte die Stirn.

Doo grinste. „Du wirst es sehen."

--- --- ---

„Also, was ist deine Animgusform?", fragte Tom am Abend. Sie waren zurück in Doos Wohnung. Nick war zu Hause und Tonks blieb bei Deva. Sie waren alle bis zum Abendessen in der Schule geblieben, dann haben sie sich verabschiedet und waren nach Hause gegangen. Inda blieb in der Schule, um Goyle in der Nacht im Auge zu behalten.

Doo lächelte den Mann auf dem Bett über seine Schulter hinweg an. Er arbeitete an seinem Schreibtisch mit seinem Laptop. „Sie ist schwarz und hat Flügel."

„Doo, ich spiele nicht zwanzig Fragen mit dir."

„Ohh. Warum nicht?"

„Tarrant", knurrte der Dunkle Lord und verengte die Augen.

Doo seufzte resigniert auf und verschwand mit einem ‚Plop'. Ein kleiner, schwarzer Ball von Federn flog von dem Stuhl, wo Doo gesessen hatte hoch und setzte sich oben auf Doos Schrank, um sich zu putzen.

Tom stand auf und trat mit einem amüsierten Blick zu dem Schrank. „Kaum bemerkbar, kommt schnell herum und fliegt. Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?", gluckste er und streckte seinen Arm für die winzige Eule aus, die herunterflog und in seine Augen starrte. Tom hob seine freie Hand und streichelte den Vogel, er lächelelte, als die Eule zufrieden shuhuhte.

Plötzlich hüpfte die Eule von Toms Arm und verwandelte sich im Flug in Doo zurück. Der grünäugige Mann grinste. „Tonks, Hermine, Albus und McGonagall haben mir damit geholfen, also sind sie die einzigen, die wussten, dass ich eine Animagusform hatte, und auch was für eine es war."

Toms Augen weiteten sich, als er etwas erkannte. „Immer wenn ich eine kleine, schwarze Eule über einen Kampf oder während eines Treffens gesehen habe, dann warst du das, oder?"

„Ja." Doo neigte seinen Kopf.

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf. „Perfekt. Wenn dich jemand bemerkt, dann denken sie sich nichts dabei. Nur wieder eine Eule, die Post rumbringt."

Doo grinste. „Ab, aber Tom, ich kann etwas, was weder Syna noch Severus können."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich kann in meiner Animagusform zaubern."

Toms Augen weiteten sich. „Musst du wirklich das Zitronenbrausebonbon führen? Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann, um für mich Informationen zu sammeln?"

„Nur zwei mal in der Woche und an Wochenenden, Tom", erwiderte Doo und schüttelte seinen Finger vor dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lord. „Ich muss manchmal hier sein, weißt du."

„Ach, verdammt." Der Dunkle Lord seufzte.

Doo lachte. „Ich gucke mal, was ich morgen herausfinden kann, okay?"

„Ja, ja."

Grüne Augen leuchteten vor Gelächter. „Oh, komm schon. Lass uns etwas schlafen."

„Okay."

TBC


	9. The Power Over The Dark

Kapitel Acht – The Power Over the Dark

Doo folgte am folgenden Tag dem Direktor durch die Schule. Der Mann schien nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als durch die verschiedenen Klassenräume zu gehen und den Lehrern und verschiedenen Schülern zuzuzwinkern. Doo registrierte die Aktion, während er seine Erinnerungen durchsuchte, um einen Weg zu finden, wie er den Dunklen Lord schnell erreichen konnte, ohne Goyle aus den Augen zu lassen. Während des Krieges hatte er einen ähnlichen Spiegel gehabt, wie den, den er mal von Sirius in seinem fünften Jahr bekommen hatte, um mit Albus in Kontakt zu bleiben.

‚_Ich hoffe mal, dass ich eine Nachricht durch Severus schicken kann. Er oder Syna sollten einen Weg haben, um mit Tom schnell in Kontakt zu treten, egal wo er ist. Da Severus aber soweit entfernt von Goyle ist, kann der Mann ihm nicht über seine Schulter gucken, um herauszufinden, was die Nachricht besagt'_, mutmaßte Doo, als Goyle endlich in sein Büro ging. _‚Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Severus einen Weg hat, um Tom zu kontaktieren.'_

„Warum hast du solange gebraucht?", spie Lucius Malfoy aus, als Goyle in das Büro trat.

„Ich musste sicher stellen, dass alle wissen, dass wir nach dem Mittagessen losschlagen", knurrte Goyle und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch.

‚_Nach dem Mittagessen!' _Doos Augen weiteten sich, als er sich auf einen Bilderrahmen setzte.

„Sehr gut." Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor und begegnet Goyles Blick kalt. „Wo ist seine Lordschaft überhaupt?"

„Bei seinem idiotischen Muggelfreund", schnarrte Goyle.

„Perfekt. Kennst du den Namen der Stadt, wo sie sind?"

„Ich hab Syna und Tarrant darüber vor zwei Wochen reden hören. Es ist eine kleine Nachbarschaft direkt vor Glasgow", erwiderte Goyle.

„Gut." Lucius lehnte sich mit einem bösen Lächeln auf seinem Sitz zurück. „Voldemort, diesen nervtötenden Muggel und Vladislav zur selben Zeit zu erledigen, bringt uns endlich die Zeit, die Welt von diesem Abschaum zu befreien. Ein sehr brillanter Plan, Goyle.

„Danke, Lucius", gluckste Goyle.

Doo schuhuhte leise und schockiert auf. _‚Bei Merlin! Sie wollen die ganze Stadt angreifen! Dieser Gerichtstermin macht nicht mal mehr was, wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten!'_

„Sind deine Leute bereit?", fragte Goyle plötzlich.

„Ja. Sie werden sofort in die Nachbarschaft einfallen." Lucius stand auf. „Stell nur sicher, dass Snape und Krum nicht misstrauisch werden."

„Sie sind nicht mal wach, geschweige denn misstrauisch", erwiderte Goyle.

‚_Vergesst den Rest! Ich hab, was ich brauche!'_, knurrte Doo mental und flog los, um Lucius aus dem Büro zu folgen.

„Tun sie besser nicht", zischte Lucius als Antwort, bevor er die Tür zum Büro zuknallte.

Doo flog mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit runter in die Kerker. Er musste zu Severus gelangen. Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste hoffentlich, was zu tun ist.

--- --- ---

Tom saß mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck hinter dem Ladentresen und beobachtete den Regen, wie er auf der anderen Seite der Fenster des Ladens hinunterlief. Er hatte Nick ein paar Mal bemerkt, wie er ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick angesehen hatte, aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, den Muggel für das Starren anzuschreien und es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er den Idioten mit höflicher Stimme irgendwas fragte, solange Doo nicht dabei war, um ihn daran zu hindern, Nicks Kopf abzureißen.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihnen brachte den Dunklen Lord und den Muggel dazu, über ihre Schultern auf die Bürotür zu sehen. Tonks, verwandelt als Doo, stand da mit einem Haufen Papieren in einer Hand und einem genervten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. „Hat einer von euch Ahnung, wie man diesen Scheiß lesen muss?" Sie schüttelte die Papiere vor ihnen herum und runzelte wütend die Stirn, als einige Blätter heraus fielen und durch die Luft tanzten, bis sie auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen fielen.

Nick biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten. „Nein. Sorry, Boss, aber du weißt, dass ich nicht in dein Büro darf", meinte er mit zwanghaft ruhiger Stimme.

Tom schnaubte. „Das brillanteste, was er bisher getan hat." Er winkte seine Hand diskret und rief die losen Papiere zu sich, als Nick zu Husten begann, um sein Gelächter zu verstecken. Mit einem Seufzen sah er über die Papiere, schüttelte dann den Kopf und hielt sie Tonks wieder entgegen. „Sie sind anders als das, was ich gewöhnt bin. Ich mache meine Geschäfte anders."

„Stimmt", schnarrte Tonks. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als dich wegen Papierkram zu fragen. Du tötest einfach alle."

Der Dunkle Lord verengte seine Augen gefährlich. „Pass auf, Tarrant. Ich brauche jetzt wirklich keinen Grund, um jemanden den Kopf abzureißen."

„Oh, dann geh raus und vollzieh deinen Muggelermordungsakt, Eure Hoheit. Keinen von uns würde es stören", schoss Tonks zurück, die Papiere waren vergessen, stattdessen ließ sie ihren Ärger an dem nächsten Opfer aus.

„Woah, woah." Nicks Blick flog schnell zwischen den beiden streitenden Personen hin und her. „Leute, hört bitte auf."

„Halt dich daraus", sagten Tonks und Tom im Chor, bevor sie wieder einander anfunkelten.

Mit einem hilflosen Seufzen gab Nick seine Selbsterhaltung auf und trat zwischen die beiden Halbblüter. „Hört mir mal zu, als ältester Mitarbeiter und als der, der Doo am besten kennt, sage ich euch, diesen Scheiß aufzuhören, bevor ich drastischere Mittel anwenden muss." Er sandte Tonks einen scharfen Blick zu. „Du in dein Büro. Bleib da und halt die Klappe." Dann glitt sein Blick zu einem zufriedenaussehenden Dunklen Lord. „Du, raus, bist du aufhörst zu Trübsal zu blasen und Leute anzuschreien."

„Du kannst mich nicht…"

„Raus, Voldemort."

„Das ist ein au…"

„Ich sagte, raus."

Mit einem Blick, der Milch gerinnen lassen könnte, stand Tom auf und trat aus dem Laden. „Verdammter Muggel. Denkt, er kann mich herumkommandieren", grummelte er und legte einen schwächeren Wasserabweiszauber auf seine Klamotten. Versichert, dass er wenigstens etwas trocken bleiben würde, trat der Dunkle Lord unter dem Vorbau des Zitronenbrausebonbons hinaus und in den strömenden Regen hinein. _‚Wohin jetzt?'_, dachte er und sah sich auf der Straße um, als er sich vom Laden entfernte.

Seine Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als eine freundliche Stimme vor ihm seinen Namen rief. „Mr. Marvolo!"

Tom stoppte und sah die junge Frau an, die auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Sie war klitschnass, einen Regenschirm geschlossen in ihrer Hand. „Ms. Riddock. Was für eine freudige Überraschung", murmelte er höflich.

Hertha Riddock lächelte strahlend. „Ich habe auf eine Chance gewartet, mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

„Oh?" Tom zog neugierig und vielleicht mit ein bisschen Sorge eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja. Dooley spricht so viel von Ihnen. Kann ich einen Moment Ihrer Zeit haben?", fragte Hertha und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten schelmisch. Tom dachte, dass es nicht zu der jungen Frau passte, gegen die er mal gekämpft hatte.

„Ich…" Tom sah zurück über seine Schulter auf das Zitronenbrausebonbon und seufzte schwer auf, bevor er die Vergessene dünn anlächelte. „Natürlich. Ich brauche sowieso was zu tun, denke ich."

Hertha bot ihm ihren Arm mit einem Lächeln an. „Kommen Sie, da vorne ist ein exzellenter Teeladen." Tom nickte und nahm ihren Arm und erlaubte ihr, ihn zu dem Laden zu führen, den sie erwähnt hatte. „Nicholas hat sich mit Ihnen gestritten?", ärgerte die Frau ihn, bevor sie den Laden betraten.

„Ja", erwiderte Tom, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und runzelte die Stirn, als seine Hand nass wurde. „Verdammter Sturm."

Hertha lachte und führte ihn zu einem kleinen, runden Tisch, der in einer dunklen Ecke des Ladens stand. „Er kam sehr plötzlich, nicht? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass für heute eigentlich ein fantastischer Tag angekündigt worden war."

Toms Brauen furchten sich, als Hertha eine Angestellte für ihre Bestellung herbeiwinkte. Als die junge Frau wieder weg war, drehte der Dunkle Lord seinen Blick zum Fenster. Er starrte den fallenden Regen stirnrunzelnd an. _‚Es war ein bisschen zu plötzlich…'_ Er fuhr sich wieder mit einer Hand durch die Haare. _‚Merlin, ich hoffe, Doo ist okay…'_

„Sie sollten nicht soviel grübeln."

Tom drehte seinen Kopf zu Hertha zurück. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, Sie sollten nicht soviel grübeln. Nicht besonders gesund", erwiderte Hertha sanft. Ihre brauen Augen bohrten Löcher in Toms grüne. „Als was arbeiten Sie, Tom? Dooley hat es mir nie gesagt."

„Ich bin ein Sheriff", erwiderte Tom und dachte schnell nach. „Kleine Stadt ein paar Stunden nordöstlich von hier.

„Ah…" Hertha legte ihr Kinn auf eine Hand. „Passiert nicht viel, denke ich mal."

Tom seufzte. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Das schlimmste, was in einer normalen Woche passiert, ist ein gestohlenes Fahrrad. Ziemlich langweilig."

Hertha lächelte. „Ihr Deputy kümmert sich um die Dinge, wenn Sie weg sind, oder?"

Toms falsche grüne Augen verdunkelten sich. „Ich dachte, er tut das, aber Doo hat mir geholfen, herauszufinden, dass er die Dinge nur schlimmer macht."

Die Augen der Vergessenen weiteten sich überrascht. „Korruption passiert wirklich überall, nicht?"

„So scheint es." Der Dunkle Lord fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. „Natürlich…"

„Tom!"

Tom und Hertha drehten beide ihre Köpfe zur Ladentür, genauso wie der Rest des Ladens, um Doo dort stehen zu sehen, durchnässt und mit Panik in den Augen. Tom stand schnell auf und ging zu ihm rüber, nicht bemerkend, dass Hertha ihm folgte. „Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?"

Doo schüttelte scharf seinen Kopf. „Goyle und Lucius planen die Stadt anzugreifen - in ungefähr einer Stunde."

„Was?" Tom verengte seine Augen.

„Du hast mich gehört", schnappte Doo und beruhigte sich wieder. „Du sagst es Tonks und Nick, ich hole Deva…"

„Ich bin von deinem kleinen Freund aus deinem Laden geschmissen worden", schoss Tom zurück.

Doo öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, als Hertha zwischen die beiden Zauberer trat. „Okay, hört auf. Ihr macht hier ne Szene."

Doo verzog seine Lippe. „Hertha hat Recht. Ich gehe ins Zitronenbrausebonbon. Tom, du warnst Deva. Hertha, du kommst mit mir."

„Nein", zischte Tom und warf Doo einen scharfen Blick zu. „Wir halten die Anderen daraus."

Doo lehnte sich vor, um den Dunklen Lord ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Deine Leute werden die ganze Stadt zerstören, um dich in die Finger zu kriegen." Er zog sich zurück und seine Augen verhärteten sich. „Geh und warn Deva. Bitte", spie er, deutete Hertha an, ihm zu folgen, bevor er herumfuhr und zurück in den Sturm rannte.

Hertha nickte Tom zu, bevor sie hinter Doo her rannte. Der Dunkle Lord stöhnte und rieb sich seine Nasenbrücke. _‚Fabelhaft. Erinnert mich daran, Lucius dafür schreien zu lassen…'_, grummelte er, bevor er ebenfalls in den strömenden Regen rannte, um die Cousine seiner Stellvertreterin zu benachrichtigen.

--- --- ---

„Oy, Doo-man." Nick richtete sich schnell auf und sah auf seinen durchnässten Boss, der Hertha in den Laden winkte, bevor er die Tür schloss und verschloss. „Was ist los?"

„Die Rebellion greift die Stadt an. Sag Tonks, ich brauche ihre Hilfe", befahl Doo über seine Schulter, als er das offen/geschlossen Schild drehte.

Nick fuhr herum und klopfte an die Bürotür hinter ihm. „Tonks, Doo fragt nach dir!"

Ein Kopf mit pinken Haaren und hellen lilanen Augen guckte aus der Tür. „Wotcher."

Hertha drehte sich, um den leicht amüsierten Doo mit weiten Augen anzusehen. „Ist das Ding menschlich?", musste sie wissen.

Tonks grinste breit, während Nick lachte. „Natürlich bin ich das. Name ist Tonks. Tonks Black. Eine Freude, dich zu treffen, Liebes."

„Tonks…" Doo rollte hilflos mit den Augen. „Be serious for once." [1

„Mein Cousin?"

Doo stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, während Nick und Hertha den beiden ehemaligen Ordensmitgliedern merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. „Nein, nicht Sirius, du Depp", brauchte Doo endlich heraus und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Hertha schrie erschrocken auf. Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn, als er Deva vor ihm rein schob. „Darum wollte ich deine kleinen Freunde nicht dabei haben."

„Hertha, es ist okay, Tom hat einen Schlüssel", versicherte Doo seiner Freundin beruhigend, als er Tom einen giftigen Blick zu warf.

Nick warf dem Dunklen Lord einen genervten Blick zu, während Tonks ihn wütend anfunkelte. „Halt einmal deine große Klappe, Arschloch", spie Tonks.

Doo hob seine Hände und warf Tom einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte. „Was auch immer passiert ist, bevor ihr Tom rausgeschmissen habt, wird jetzt fallen gelassen, oder, so wahr mir Gott helfe, werde ich euch drei solange verfluchen, bis ihr euch benehmt."

„Er hat mir…", begann Tonks und deutete mit einem anklagenden Finger auf den Dunklen Lord.

Doo deutete seinen Zauberstab auf die Metamorphmagus. „Genug."

Tonks klappte ihren Mund schnell zu und versteckte sich hinter Nick.

„Kein Wunder, dass alle auf dich hören", grummelte Tom, bevor er in seine Hand hustete und den finsteren Blick ignorierte, den der Andere ihm zusandte.

„Tom hat was von einer Attacke erwähnt", warf Deva nahtlos ein.

Doo nickte scharf. „Lucius und Goyle schicken Leute, um die Stadt anzugreifen. Ihr Hauptziel ist Tom, aber soweit ich es sagen kann, wollen sie auch noch dich und mich."

„Warum sollten sie dich töten wollen?", fragte Nick. Hertha beobachte alle mit weiten Augen von ihrem Platz hinter Doo.

„Weil er mein Freund ist, natürlich", gab Tom kalt zurück.

„Sie wisse nicht, wem sie gegenüber stehe", murmelte Deva. „Sie unterschätze uns."

„Was ist mit Snape?", fragte Tonks und kam stirnrunzelnd hinter Nick hervor. „Und Krum?"

„Schlaftrank. Ich hab Severus gewarnt", antwortete Doo. „Er sagte, dass er und Syna das Gegenmittel noch vor dem Mittagessen nehmen."

„Gut." Tom nickte und sah sich im Raum um. „Wir sind zu sechst. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, mit so einer Anzahl zu arbeiten. Doo?"

Doo rieb sich das Kinn. „Tonks, ich will das du dich verwandelst. Du kennst die meisten Todesser noch aus dem Krieg. Guck nach, ob du welche siehst und neutralisieren kannst."

Tonks nickte scharf. „Aye, aye, Boss-man", erwiderte sie, sprang über den Tresen und stürmte aus dem Laden.

Doo verdrehte die Augen, erwähnte aber den Regelbruch nicht. „Hertha, Nick, ihr beide kennt die Bewohner der Stadt recht gut. Geht raus und guckt, was ihr gegen irgendwelche Fremden tun könnt, besonders die, die feindlich aussehen. Versucht andere Bewohner zu überreden, euch zu helfen", befahl er den beiden ohne Fähigkeit, oder Wissen, Magie anzuwenden. „Nick, nimm deinen Hut. Einige könnten dich kennen."

„Okay." Nick schnappte sich seinen Hut, zog seinen Kittel aus und sprang über den Tresen. „Kommen Sie, Ms. Riddock. Lassen Sie uns die Stadt retten."

Hertha nickte schwach. „Natürlich." Sie ließ Nick ihre Hand nehmen und sich zur Tür ziehen.

„Hertha." Die Vergessene blinzelte Tom an, der gesprochen hatte. „Du kannst dich nicht dran erinnern, aber du hast das schon mal gemacht. Behalt das im Kopf."

Alle außer Hertha warfen dem Dunklen Lord scharfe Blicke zu, aber Hertha nickte nur. „Vielleicht erklären Sie mir später, was Sie meinen", sagte die Frau ruhig, bevor Nick sie aus dem Laden zog.

Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dich nie verstehen, Tom, aber so sei es", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Was werde wir tun?", fragte Deva.

„Es sei denn einer von euch kennt irgendwelchen guten Glamours, die sie nicht entdecken können, bleiben wir hier", murmelte Doo.

Deva runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab ein Eichhörnchen als Animagusform. Ich kann durch den Sturm rennen und helfen."

Doo starrte die bulgarische Hexe einen Moment an, bevor er nickte. „Geh. Und sei bei Merlins Willen vorsichtig!"

Deva rollte mit ihren Augen, bevor sie sich in ein kleines, graues Eichhörnchen verwandelte und durch die Tür, die Tom offen hielt, in den Regen stürmte.

„Und jetzt?", seufzte Tom und ließ den Glamour an seinen Augen verschwinden.

„Jetzt?" Doo zog seinen Zauberstab und zauberte die Jalousien vor die Ladenfenster. „Jetzt warten wir."

--- --- ---

Tonks runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Gruppe von Leuten in eine Hintergasse apparieren sah, an der sie gerade vorbeiging. Sie stoppte, verwandelte sich in eine dunklere, kleinere Frau und starrte die kleine Gruppe an. Plötzlich erkannte sie den älteren Goyle im Zentrum der Gruppe. Der Mann sah riesig neben der Gruppe Siebtklässlern und den Lehrern um ihn herum aus. Er begann zu sprechen, als er sicher war, dass ihn alle beobachteten.

„Heute wird der glorreichste Tag werden! Dieser Tag wir von der Zauberwelt für den Rest der Zeit erinnert werden! An diesem Tag sprengen wir unsere Ketten! An diesem Tag beenden wir, was unser früher einmal großartige Führer gestartet hat! Ich weiß, dass wir unseren wahren Lord heute stolz machen werden! Heute ist der Tag, an dem wir beginnen, die Welt zu übernehmen!"

Schreie ertönten, echoten von den Wänden der Gebäude um sie herum und fuhren durch die feuchte Luft mit Leichtigkeit.

‚_Der Rest der Stadt wird das gehört haben!'_, dachte Tonks hoffnungsvoll.

Als Antwort auf Tonks Gebet tauchten Stadtbewohner mit Gewehren, kleinen Messern und Küchengeräten neben dem Gasseneingang auf. Ein Eichhörnchen in den Schatten neben Tonks wurde zu Deva. „Wir brauche einen Antiapparationsschutz", murmelte die Bulgarin ihrer Mithexe zu.

Tonks zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und sie begann zu murmeln, als Goyle wieder sprach.

„Wir machen das schnell. Diese Muggel erwarten uns nicht, also wird es eine große Überraschung für sie sein. Und ihr wisst, wie Muggel sind. Sobald sie hören, dass wir hier sind, werden sie gegen uns arbeiten. Seid schnell. Seid effizient. Ihr wurdet dafür trainiert, ich weiß, ihr werdet es gut machen. Keiner kann sich gegen uns stellen!"

„Ich bin da anderer Meinung", kam eine kalte Stimme vom Kopf der Gasse.

Goyle deutete seinen Zauberstab auf die einsame Gestalt, die dachte, dass sie sie stoppen könnte. „Geh beiseite, Muggel und ich töte dich vielleicht schnell."

Nick grinste nur. „Ich bin vielleicht ein Muggel, aber ich bin nicht alleine."

„Aye! Er hat uns", rief Hertha und trat gefolgt von den anderen Stadtbewohnern aus der rechten Seite der Gasse."

„Und uns!", stimmte Deva zu, führte ihre Seite vorwärts, Tonks an ihrer Seite, die immer noch wie die kleine, dunkelhäutige Frau aussah.

„Ihr denkt, ihr könnt gegen uns ankommen!", rief einer der Siebtklässler. „Ein Haufen Muggel mit nur einem einzigen Magier unter euch! Ich könnte euch alle mit geschlossen Augen töten!"

„Wollen Sie die Theorie testen, Mr. Orwick?", fragte eine seidige Stimme aus der Menge am Kopf der Gasse, bevor Severus und Syna in Sicht kamen, Zauberstäbe bereit.

„Ihr!" Goyles Mund fiel geschockt auf. „Ihr sollte eigentlich schlafen!"

„Ja, über das reden wir noch", knurrte Severus. „Weißt du, ein toter Mann hat mich über deinen kleinen Plan aufgeklärt."

Goyles Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen, genau wie bei vielen anderen um ihn herum. Geister konnten nicht in das Büro des Direktors kommen und alle anderen Treffen waren gegen diese verdammten Dinger geschützt gewesen. Es sollte für einen Geist nicht möglich gewesen sein, ihren Plan zu belauschen.

Severus und Syna tauschten amüsierte Blicke aus. „Ich denke, du hast sie verwirrt, Severus. Wie unhöflich von dir", zog Syna ihn auf. Dieser Kommentar erhielt schallendes Gelächter von vielen Muggeln um sie herum.

Ärger tanzte in Goyles Augen und er handelte. „Avada Kedavra!"

„Maledictum Deletor!" Der Todesfluch zerplatzte direkt vor Severus weiten Augen in grüne Blitze.

„Goyle, du wirst jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, dümmer", kam die kalte Stimme von Lord Voldemort, als der große Mann vom Dach des Gebäudes sprang, auf dem er stand. Wenn irgendjemand genauer hingeschaut hätte, von wo der Dunkle Lord gerade gesprungen war, dann hätten sie die kleine Gestalt von Doo gesehen, der seinen Zauberstab bereit hielt, um weitere Todesflüche zu zerstören, einen Trick, den nur Harry Potter beherrscht hatte.

Goyle wandte sich seinem Anführer mit einem kalten Blick zu und vergaß beinahe sofort die Frage, wie ein Spruch auftauchen konnte, den nur ein toter Mann anwenden konnte. „Und du wirst jedes Mal schwächer, wenn ich dich sehe. Du wirst weich, Mylord", spie er den Titel zu den Füßen des Dunklen Lords, als wäre er ein Fluch, der nur für den tiefsten Abschaum reserviert wäre. Voldemort zog nur eine Augenbraue dabei hoch, seine Lippen zuckten mit Belustigung, als der wütende Mann fort fuhr. „Ich werde keinem Schlammblut mehr folgen! Ich folge nur noch unserem wahren Lord!"

„Und wer könnte das sein? Dein toter Sohn?", warf Tonks Goyle gemein zu.

Der nächste Todesfluch von Goyle explodierte in seinem eigenen Gesicht und war gefolgt von Angst. Verzweifelt schoss der Blick des Mannes durch die gefüllte Gasse. Er ignorierte den lächelnden Dunklen Lord und die Muggel mit offenem Mund in der Gasse. Er ignorierte die Männer und Frauen um ihn herum und die gleichen, grimmigen Lächeln auf den Gesichtern von Severus und Syna. „Er ist tot", begann er immer wieder vor sich hin zu murmeln, sein Blick außer sich.

„Wer ist tot, Direktor?", fragte einer der ruhigen Siebklässler mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Potter…"

„Wirklich, Goyle", erwiderte Doo, als er zu Voldemort auf den Boden kam, grüne Augen unnatürlich strahlend. „Jeder weiß, dass tote Menschen nicht plötzlich wieder zu leben beginnen."

Goyle fiel in Ohnmacht.

Als wenn das Geräusch ein Signal wäre, dass der Körper des Direktors machte, als er auf dem Boden aufkam, hob die Gruppe des Widerstandes ihre Zauberstäbe auf das nächstbeste Opfer. Als Antwort hoben sich sechs Zauberstäbe und unzählige Muggelwaffen und deuteten auf die kleine Gruppe. Alle Blicke waren hart, bereit die zu töten, die ihre eigenen Leben bedrohten. „Gebt sofort auf!", befahl Syna mit scharfer Stimme.

Eine der Professoren ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Ich weiß, wann ich geschlagen bin", meinte sie. Die anderen Kollegiumsmitglieder und die Schüler folgten ihrem Beispiel und warfen ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Boden.

Ohne Tod oder auch nur einen Blutstropfen wurden die Mitglieder des Widerstandes abgeführt.

TBC

[1 Der Sirius-serious Witz ;) Konnte ich natürlich nicht übersetzen... Heißt aber soviel, wie: Sei einmal ernst ;)


	10. Answers

Chapter Nine

Kapitel 9 – Answers

„Du weißt, dass wir unsere Leute jederzeit ohne zu fragen verteidigen würden, aber mich würde schon interessieren, was hier los ist", sagte Radolf ruhig. Er, die anderen beiden Dorfältesten, Doo, Tom, Hertha, Deva, Nick und Tonks saßen alle in Doos Wohnzimmer über dem Laden. Ein Teetablett mit Keksen und einer Porzellankanne stand in der Mitte des Tisches, während alle Anwesenden sich eine Tasse eingeschenkt hatten.

Doo seufzte und rieb sich über die Nase. „Das wird wahrscheinlich eine lange und sehr interessante Unterhaltung."

„Wir haben Zeit", warf Hertha ein und betrachtete ihren Freund neugierig.

„Ich bezweifle sehr, dass sie der ganzen Stadt die Geschichte erzählen", meinte Nick von seinem Platz auf dem Boden neben Deva. Die bulgarische Hexe nickte nur.

Doo und Tom sahen sich an. Der Dunkle Lord war offensichtlich gegen die ganze Sache. :Tom, es wird alles einfacher machen, wenn sie es verstehen, stellte Doo sanft fest.

:Es sind Muggel, Doo, zischte Tom zurück.

:Und wegen uns in Gefahr.:

„Wisst ihr, ich hasse es wirklich, wenn Leute in Sprachen reden, die ich nicht verstehe", sagte Nick laut.

Doo warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu, während Tom die Stirn runzelte. „Weißt du, Ripley, mir juckt es in den Fingern, dich zu verhexen." Der Dunkle Lord knurrte.

„Du könntest mich nicht verhexen, selbst wenn du wolltest", antwortete Nick.

„Machen sie das immer?", fragte Hertha und versteckte ihr Lächeln. Die Älteren und Tonks sahen nicht viel besser aus.

„Ja", sagten Deva und Doo im Chor. „Immer."

„Wollt ihr, dass ich dazwischen gehe? Ich könnte sie mit Leichtigkeit stoppen", bot Tonks fröhlich an.

„Tonks, ich möchte dich nicht enthexen wollen." Doo seufzte, bevor er die Dorfältesten ansah und beschloss, die beiden Streithähne zu ignorieren. „Das Ganze fing schon an, bevor ich geboren worden bin", meinte er und grinste, als der Mann an seiner Seite mitten im Satz erstarrte. „Es gab eine Prophezeiung von mir und Tom."

Tom seufzte hilflos auf und lehnte sich zurück. „Zu dieser Zeit", warf er ein und ignorierte den scharfen Blick von Doo, „war ich machtgeil. Ich wollte die Welt regieren und alle Muggel – nicht magisches Volk – töten, dabei sollten nur die stärksten und besten Hexen und Zauberer überleben. Die Prophezeiung sprach von einem Kind, das geboren werden würde, um mich zu zerstören. Das Kind war Doo.

Um die Bedrohung zu beenden, bevor sie begonnen hat, machte ich mich auf den Weg, das kleine Monster zu töten. Ich schaffte es, seine Eltern umzubringen, aber seine Mutter benutzte alte Magie, um ihr Leben für Doo zu geben und behielt ihn so am Leben. Mein Spruch fiel auf mich zurück und von mir blieb nicht mehr als meine Seele übrig."

„Ein Geist?", fragte Hertha und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein", mischte sich Tonks in die Unterhaltung ein. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben mir Albus und Doo erzählt, dass er eine wahre Seele war. Er hatte keine körperliche Form mehr, aber er konnte über Tiere und Menschen verfügen. Dadurch hat er überlebt für…" Sie überlegte kurz. „Okay. Dreizehn Jahre, plus minus ein paar Monate."

„Stimmt." Doo nickte. „Während dieser Zeit bin ich bei meinen Muggelverwandten aufgewachsen, bis ich in Hogwarts akzeptiert wurde, welches die wichtigste Zauberschule in England ist. Ich bin dort für sieben Jahre gewesen, aber in meinen vierten Jahr hat Tom seinen Körper mit meiner Hilfe zurückbekommen."

„Du warst nicht besonders willig, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", meinte Tom nebenbei.

„Das hoffe ich." Nick schnaubte. Er behielt den Rest des Kommentars für sich, als Doo ihm einen warnenden Blick zu warf.

„Also kam Tom zurück und weiter?", drängte Hertha. Es schien, als wenn die Dorfältesten ihr die Wortführung überlassen würden.

„Na ja, das Ministerium für Zauberei hat nicht geglaubt, dass er zurück ist." Doo zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Albus Dumbledore, der derzeitige Direktor für Zauberei und ich haben versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, aber sie wollten nicht. Sie wollten nicht glauben, dass das Böse zurück gekommen war. Stattdessen taten sie alles in ihrer Macht, Albus und mich unglaubwürdig zu machen, und haben Tom so die Zeit gegeben, die er für seine Neugruppierung und die Planung brauchte."

„Nicht, dass ihr unbedingt hilflos ward." Tom verdrehte die Augen bei Doos Grinsen. „Dumbledore war auch noch der Kopf einer geheimen Organisation, die Orden des Phönix genannt wurde, den er gegründet hat, um mich loszuwerden. Sobald Doo Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass ich zurück bin, wurde der Orden wieder zusammengetrommelt und hat alle Informationen gesammelt, die sie brauchten."

„Am Ende des fünften Jahres wurde mein Pate umgebracht", fuhr Doo mit harten Blick fort. „Er war kaum der erste Tote in den zweiten Krieg, aber durch den Angriff, der ihn umgebracht hat, hat der Rest der Zauberwelt endlich erkannt, dass Tom wirklich zurück war und das er genauso entschlossen wie damals war, Muggelgeborene zu töten und nur noch die Reinblüter am Leben zu lassen." Die Fäuste des hellhaarigen Mannes ballten sich zu so festen Fäusten, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Zu der Zeit war ich das", stimmte Tom mit sanfter Stimme zu.

Tonks warf dem Dunklen Lord einen schiefen Blick zu. „Warum hat sich das geändert?"

„Alter." Tom zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Doo hat mich mehr als einmal daran erinnert, dass ich auch nur ein Halbblut bin. Such's dir aus!"

Doo blinzelte den Dunklen Lord an, bevor er mit emotionsloser Stimme fort fuhr: „Nach dem Kampf war es ein richtiger Krieg und das Ministerium war kaum dafür vorbereitet. Toms Leute hatten mindestens einen Angriff in der Woche gestartet und bevor die Schule wieder angefangen hatte, waren mehr als die Hälfte der Auroren tot." Alle zuckten zusammen und Tonks rieb wild ihre Augen. Eine Hand auf Doos Rücken ließ ihn weitermachen. „Für jeden von Toms Leuten, die das Ministerium fing, erschienen zehn Neue. Sie hörten nicht auf zu kommen und sie starben nur sehr selten."

„Es hätte geholfen, denke ich, wenn Amelia Bones nicht so versessen darauf gewesen wäre, uns zu verbieten, die Dunklen Küste zu benutzen", murmelte Tonks. „Als wir sie endlich dazu überredet hatten, war es zu spät. Sie war tot, bevor sie die Papiere unterschrieben hatte."

„Das war…", Doo rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „…gegen Ende meines siebten Jahres, richtig?"

„Ja. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wurde das Ministerium eingenommen", stimmte Tonks zu.

„Und St. Mungos." Doo nickte, dann drehte er sich zu den Zuhörern. „St. Mungos war das Zaubererkrankenhaus. Wir haben über fünfhundert von unseren Leuten bei der Angriff verloren."

„Es war ein Alptraum", sagte Tonks dumpf.

Doo nickte wieder. „In diesen Sommer nahmen sie die Winkelgasse ein, unser Haupteinkaufszentrum. Gringotts ist als letztes gefallen. Nicht einmal die Drachen, die wir aus Rumänien kommen ließen, konnten diesen Angriff stoppen."

„Das war auch der Sommer, in dem wir deine Verwandten umgebracht haben, soweit ich mich erinnere", meinte Tom hilfsbereit, seine verdunkelten Augen als scharfer Kontrast zu der fröhlichen Stimme.

„Das war er…" Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist da alles zusammengelaufen."

„Ja." Tonks seufzte auf. „Dieses Weihnachten fanden sie das Hauptquartier des Ordens. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran."

Doo erschauderte und wollte sich nicht an die Tode von Molly und Arthur erinnern. „Ja. Zumindest sind alle schnell gestorben." Keiner machte sich die Mühe, das zu kommentieren. „Danach haben wir den Orden und das Ministerium nach Hogwarts geholt und haben da unsere Basis gemacht. Die Schule wurde in eine Kampfarena umgewandelt. Normaler Unterricht wurde abgesagt, um den Schülern zu zeigen, wie sie sich selbst verteidigen können. Wenn das nicht möglich war, dann hat man im Krankenflügel ausgeholfen, die Wunden der Kämpfer behandelt, als sie von fehlgeschlagenen Angriffen von Toms Truppen zurückkamen."

„Der ‚Endkampf' fand ein paar Jahre später statt", mischte sich Tom ein, als er Doos Rücken tröstend mit einer Hand rieb.

„Wir sind in den Krieg gezogen mit etwas über hundert Schülern, Lehrern und Auroren", murmelte Doo und warf Tom dann einen Blick zu. „Wie viele kamen zurück?"

„Dreißig, plus minus ein paar", meinte Tom.

Tonks schluchzte unterdrückt auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Hertha setzte sich sofort neben sie, um die ältere Frau zu trösten, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Horror.

Theodore Bort, einer der Ältesten, warf Doo einen scharfen Blick zu. „Wie kommt es, dass du dann hier bist?", fragte er. Er schien am wenigstens von der Geschichte betroffen, mal abgesehen von Tom und Doo, die beide ihre Emotionen hinter einer Maske verbargen.

Tom nickte dem Mann zu. „Als ich dachte, dass ich Doo getötet habe, habe ich einen weitreichenden Spruch gesprochen, der die Erinnerungen von denjenigen blockiert, die gegen uns gekämpft haben. Er erreichte ganz Europa, wie auch Teile von Asien, Afrika und Nordamerika. Der Spruch erlaubte ihnen, Dinge wie Sprache und andere Fähigkeiten, die sie vorher hatten zu behalten, aber blockierte alle Dinge, die sie mal gelernt hatten. Eine sehr clevere Hexe erklärte mir einmal, dass, wenn ich alle, die gegen mich sind töte, dass niemand mehr übrig bleiben würde und mit der Zeit unsere Welt aussterben würde."

Doo warf Tom einen scharfen Blick zu. „Hermine hat dir das gesagt, oder? Als du sie gefangen hattest."

Tom nickte zustimmend. „Und sie sagte es auf eine Weise, die Sinn machte."

„Sie war sehr gut darin", meinte Tonks und warf Hertha einen dankbaren Blick zu, als wenn sie ihr für das Trösten dankte, nicht für die Rettung ihres Lebens.

„Diese, die ihre Erinnerungen verloren hatten, durften machen, was sie wollten", fuhr Tom fort. „Irgendwie hat Doo einen Spruch sagen können, der ihn am Leben erhielt, aber trotzdem wurde er von meinem Spruch getroffen. Er wurde auch einer der Vergessenen, wie wir es nennen. Es war reiner Zufall, dass wir uns getroffen haben."

„Wenn Wormtail nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er immer noch einer deiner ‚Vergessenen'", meinte Nick zum Dunklen Lord.

„Nick, wirst du jemals lerne, deine Mund zu halte?", fragte Deva verzweifelt, als Tom dem Muggel einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Nein." Doo grinste seinen Freund strahlend an, alle Spuren von der vorherigen Sorge waren mit einem Mal verschwunden. „Natürlich nicht, wenn er seinen Mund halten könnte, dann wäre er ja nicht Nick, oder?"

„Meiner Meinung nach sind wir ohne ihn besser dran", grummelte Tom.

„Wartet!" Alle drehten sich zu Hertha, die die Stirn runzelte. „Was ist mit der Prophezeiung?"

Doo zog eine Grimasse. „In der Prophezeiung stand, dass einer von uns beiden von dem anderen getötet werden musste. Ich bin im Krieg gestorben, richtig und wahrlich gestorben, aber ich habe es geschafft, zurückzukommen. Aber wenn man mein altes Ich mit meinem neuen Ich vergleicht, ist die einzige Gemeinsamkeit meine Augen."

Tom nickte. „Dein Haar hat eine andere Farbe und dein Gesicht ist anders geformt. Dazu kommt das Fehlen deiner furchtbaren Brille und das Verschwinden deiner Narbe…"

„Ich frag mich, wieso die Narbe verschwunden ist…", murmelte Tonks nachdenklich, als sie ein Taschentuch in den Papierkorb neben sich warf.

Doo und Tom sahen sich einen Moment an, bevor Doo seine Gedanken aussprach. „Es war die Prophezeiungsnarbe."

„Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als ebenbürtig markieren…" Tom nickte. „Also, nachdem die Prophezeiung erfüllt war, ist die Narbe verschwunden, weil sie ihre Aufgabe getan hat."

„Wisst ihr, das macht auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise Sinn", beschloss Tonks grinsend. „Doo, du bist brillant!"

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Tom trocken.

„Tut mir leid. Wer bist du?" Tonks lächelte den Dunklen Lord strahlend an, bevor sie Hertha auf ihren Schoß zog, um diese als Schutzschild zu benutzen.

Hertha quietschte ungraziös auf. „Tonks Black, lass mich sofort los!"

„Kann nicht, Love", erwiderte Tonks fröhlich. „Der alte Voldie könnte mich sonst verhexen."

„Und du hättest es verdient. Lass mich los!"

Doo schnaubte in seine Hand, als alle anderen bei der Szene, die die beiden Frauen veranstalteten, lachten. „Tonks, lass sie los. Ich verspreche dir, dass Tom dich nicht verhexen wird."

„Was, wenn ich sie nur ein wenig verfluche?", bettelte Tom.

„Wie alt bist du, drei?" Doo verdrehte seine Augen. „Gott hilf mir! Ich bin von Kindern umgeben!"

„Du weißt schon, dass Nick der einzige ist, der jünger ist als du, oder?", meinte Tonks und ließ Hertha endlich los.

„Ja, das weiß ich, danke." Doo runzelt die Stirn. „Blöde Kuh."

Hertha runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Woher wisst ihr, wie alt ich bin?", fragte sie sehr plötzlich. Doo und Tonks sahen sich an. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wie alt ich bin." Ihr Blick fiel plötzlich auf Tom, der nur seine Augenbraue als Antwort hochzog. „Ich bin eine Vergessene, oder? Und du wusstest es die ganze Zeit."

„Ja", stimmte Tom locker zu. „Und ich wusste es, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ms Granger."

Hertha biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Gib mir meine Erinnerungen zurück."

Tonks schrie gedämpft auf und Doo schoss von seinem Platz hoch. „Hertha, bitte, du willst diese Last nicht mit dir rumtragen. Du willst dich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist. Bitte, sieh diesen Gedächtnisverlust als Geschenk an", sagte der junge Mann sanft und sein Blick bat seine Freundin, die Idee fallen zu lassen.

Hertha schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich kann keine Lüge leben."

„Du weißt nicht, wonach du fragst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es war", flüsterte Doo. /Ich kann das nicht zulassen! Es wird sie umbringen./ Er wusste es. Er kannte Hertha Riddock und er kannte Hermine Granger. Sie waren nicht so verschieden.

„Dooley…", begann Hertha.

„Warte!" Doos Augen leuchteten auf, als ihm eine Idee kam. „Ich bin gleich zurück." Er warf Tom einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor er in sein Schlafzimmer stürmte. Er zog die geschrumpften Bilder aus seiner Tasche und guckte sie durch. Als er das richtige gefunden hatte, vergrößerte er es, bevor er es ins Wohnzimmer trug, das Bild zu sich gewandt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Nick.

Doo schluckte. „Bevor ich meine Erinnerungen zurück hatte, hatte ich Erinnerungsblitze aus meinem früheren Leben. Manchmal sind diese geblieben. Um die Bilder loszuwerden, hab ich sie gemalt", erklärte er sanft. „Zack, und dann Tom, waren die einzigen, die diese Arbeiten jemals gesehen haben." Sein Blick traf den Herthas ruhig. „Das ist eins meiner Bilder. Ich weiß jetzt, dass das Mädchen auf diesem Bild du warst, Hertha, während des Krieges." Herthas Augen weiteten sich. „Sieh es dir selbst an und sag mir, ob du dann wirklich noch deine Erinnerungen wieder haben willst." Doo drehte das Bild herum.

Der Raum füllte sich mit Keuchen, als alle auf das tränenbenetzte Gesicht von Hermine Granger sahen. Ihre Augen waren von Terror gefüllt, den kein Mensch jemals sehen sollte. Sie sah jung aus, höchstens neunzehn, und Blut bedeckte einen Teil ihrer Roben und ihr wildes Haar in dem Bild. Hinter ihr sah man den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, gefüllt mit Patienten aller Altersklassen, die langsam bluteten und vor Schmerz schrieen. Hermine selbst schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber ihre Worte blieben verloren bei der Stille des Bildes.

„Ich kannte dich während des Krieges, Hertha", flüsterte Doo in die drückende Stille. „Du warst wie eine Schwester für mich. Bitte tu dir das nicht an." Hertha fiel schluchzend zu Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Doo stellte das Bild ab und kniete sich vor die junge Frau. „Hertha?"

Hertha schmiss sich schluchzend in Doos Arme. „Ein Teil von mir muss es wissen, aber ein anderer Teil von mir stimmt dir zu!", weinte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Doos Nacken. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Dooley… Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Doo sah zu Tom auf und traf auf die roten Augen. Der Dunkle Lord verstand die Mitteilung dort und seufzte. „Doo hat Recht. Ich weigere mich, Ihnen Ihre Erinnerungen zurückzugeben, Ms. Riddock." Doo nickte dankbar, als er fort fuhr, die verzweifelte Vergessene zu trösten.

/Es ist das Beste./

TBC

A/N: Sooo, endlich geht es hier mal weiter, ich hatte es ja versprochen. Kapitel 10 und 11 sind auch schon fast fertig, allerdings werde ich mir ein bisschen Zeit lassen – Bats schreibt nämlich grade auch nicht wirklich weiter.

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir mal wieder die lange Pause und bis zum nächsten Mal :)


	11. The True Threat Becomes Known

Kapitel 10 - The True Threat Becomes Known

„Weißt du, das war viel zu einfach", meinte Doo später zu Tom.

„Was? Die Dorfbewohner von unserer Geschichte zu überzeugen, ohne dass wir eingesperrt wurden?", fragte Tom trocken aus der Küche. Er spülte das Geschirr ab, das sie vorher benutzt hatten, da Doo auf der Couch saß und Herthas Kopf in seinem Schoß hielt. Die Hexe war kurze Zeit nach ihrem Zusammenbruch eingeschlafen und sie hatten alle beschlossen, sie bei Doo zu lassen, da er derjenige war, der am leichtesten ihre Fragen beantworten konnte. Tonks und Deva hatten Renny von der Schule abgeholt und beschäftigten ihn im Laden. Wenn Hertha zu der Zeit, wo der Laden schloss, noch nicht bereit war, sich um ihn zu kümmern, würde Renny mit den zwei Hexen gehen, während Hertha bei Doo bleiben würde.

Doo verdrehte seine Augen, als seine Finger durch Herthas Haar fuhren. „Nein, du Esel. Ich meine die Rebellion. Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein. Und was ist mit Lucius? Er war weder bei Goyle, noch hat er die Stadt durchkämmt wie die anderen, die wir gefangen haben."

Tom stellte sich stirnrunzelnd an den Türrahmen. „Er wollte sich wahrscheinlich seine Hände nicht schmutzig machen. Wenn er dachte, dass das ganze Ding schief gehen könnte, ist er wahrscheinlich zurück zum Hauptquartier, um ein Alibi zu haben."

„Mir gefällt die Idee nicht, dass er davon kommt."

„Ich weiß."

„Wirst du irgendwas deswegen unternehmen?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein."

„Was?! Warum nicht?!"

„Du weckst deine Freundin."

Doo verengte seine Augen. „Warum tötest du ihn nicht einfach? Du weißt, dass er versucht, dich fertig zu machen", zischte er wütend.

Tom seufzte. „Doo, guck mal." Er setzte sich auf einen der Sessel gegenüber des jüngeren Mannes. „Ich weiß, dass nicht alle Leute bei dem Angriff dabei waren, das ging einfach nicht. Wenn ich versuchen will, die anderen raus zu locken, muss Lucius denken, dass er sicher ist."

„Was, wenn er mehr Leute tötet?", fragte Doo und fühlte sich, als müsste er gleich weinen.

Der Dunkle Lord stand seufzend auf. „Schlaf ein wenig, Doo."

„Warum?"

„Schlaf einfach", sagte Tom mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung in der Stimme, bevor er in die Küche zurückkehrte.

Mit einem verletzten Blick lehnte sich Doo gegen die Couch und schloss seine Augen. Er würde niemals den Verstand des Dunklen Lords verstehen.

--- --- ---

„Tom?"

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich um und sah die Frau im Türrahmen an. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Ms. Riddock?"

Hertha spielte mit ihrem Shirt. „Bist du sicher, dass du…"

„Ich werde dir deine Erinnerungen nicht zurückgeben. Das ist mein letztes Wort", warf Tom ein und wendete sich wieder dem Geschirr zu, das er gerade abspülte.

„Du hast Dooley seine zurückgegeben!", spie Hertha wütend aus.

„Doo war ein spezieller Fall."

„Oh, sicher", schnarrte Hertha. „Du hast ihm seine Erinnerungen zurückgegeben, weil du mit ihm schläfst."

„Das ist nicht wahr und ich bin sicher, dass du das weißt. Ich musste Doo seine Erinnerungen zurückgeben, damit ich was erfahren konnte, was nur er wusste", erwiderte Tom ruhig.

„Was sagt dir, dass du nichts Wichtiges von mir erfahren kannst?"

Kalte rote Augen sahen die Vergessene an und Hertha zuckte zusammen. „Weil ich alles aus dir heraus gefoltert hatte, nur wenige Tage vor dem finalen Kampf."

„Tom!" Doo erschien plötzlich hinter Hertha und schlang seine Arme um seine Freundin. „Hör auf!"

„Sie hat gefragt", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord finster und drehte sich weg.

„Halt ihn von mir fern", flüsterte Hertha sanft und drückte Doo aus der Küche.

Doo seufzte und führte die Frau zurück zur Couch. „Er verliert leicht seine Beherrschung, weißt du?"

„Das habe ich gemerkt", murmelte Hertha gequält.

Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass es bitte ruhen!"

Hertha verengte ihre Augen. „Wenn dir gesagt würde, dass es einen Weg gibt, dass du all das, was du vergessen hast, wieder erfahren kannst, würdest du ihn nicht nehmen wollen?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Doo schluckte schwer und nickte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich würde ich das."

„Warum lässt du mich dann nicht?!"

„Du musst verstehen…"

„Ich will nicht verstehen! Ich will wissen, was du mir nicht sagst!"

„Der Vater deines Sohnes ist tot", kam eine kalte Stimme aus Richtung der Küchentür. Sowohl Hertha als auch Doo sahen vorsichtig zum Dunklen Lord. „Ich hab ihn getötet, Ms. Riddock. Möchtest du wissen, wie er gestorben ist?"

„Tom, halt deine Klappe und halt dich hier raus oder ich werde dich in einer Ecke fesseln und knebeln", flüsterte Doo und stand langsam auf.

„Nein, Dooley, lass es ihn erzählen", spie Hertha und stellte sich hinter Doo.

„Hertha…" Doo fuhr herum, um seine Freundin anzusehen, aber Tom fuhr ihm scharf dazwischen.

„Sein Name war Brian Chilinger", zischte der Dunkle Lord, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Er war ein Unsäglicher im Ministerium und hat eine kleine Rettungsmannschaft zusammengestellt, um dich aus meiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Wir schnappten ihn natürlich, und ließen dich zusehen, Ms. Riddock, als er vergewaltigt, geschlagen und langsam zu Tode gefoltert wurde."

Herthas Augen weiteten sich geschockt und sie setzte sich wieder. „Bei Gott…"

Doo schnappte sich Toms Arm fest und zog ihn zurück in die Küche, wo er stoppte und den Dunklen Lord eine Ohrfeige verpasste. „Was zur Hölle hat dich gebissen, Marvolo?"

„Sie hat gefragt", erwiderte Tom finster und rieb sich seine Wange.

„Du musstest ihr nicht von Brians Tod erzählen!"

„Was hätte ich ihr denn sonst erzählen sollen? Soll ich ihr erzählen, was wir mit ihr gemacht haben? Oder würdest du es vorziehen, wie ich ihr sage, wie wir ihre Eltern komplett zerstört haben? Oder, sogar noch besser, der Tod ihres Patenkindes?", spie der Dunkle Lord wütend aus.

„Würdest du aufhören?!", spie Doo, seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich vor Wut. „Ich will, dass du dich aus dieser ganzen Sache raus hältst."

Rote Augen verengten sich. „Dann sollte ich lieber gehen und dich mit deiner Schlammblutfreundin alleine lassen."

„Nenn sie nicht so!"

Tom fuhr an Doo vorbei und schnappte sich ein bisschen Flohpulver. „Viel Glück, Potter", schnarrte er, bevor er in grünen Flammen verschwand.

„Argh!" Doo schlug seine Faust wütend gegen die Wand neben sich. „Dieser Merlin fickende Bastard", murmelte er und sank auf die Knie.

„Dooley?", flüsterte Hertha und stand auf.

Doo blinzelte sie müde an. „Ja?"

„Bist du okay?"

„Sicher." Doo nickte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „Nur ein bisschen müde."

Hertha biss sorgenvoll auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Doo gerade erst im Krankenhaus gewesen war, weil er eine Menge Blut wegen seinem Selbstmordversuch verloren hatte. Ihr jüngerer Freund sollte sich wahrscheinlich nicht so überanstrengen. „Kannst du aufstehen? Ich bring dich ins Bett", meinte sie, bevor sie sich neben den weißhaarigen Mann kniete.

„Nee. Ich bin okay." Doo seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Hertha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, komm schon. Ich bring dich ins Bett. Ich werde das Ende der Schimpftirade nicht erleben, wenn ich dich auf den Boden schlafen lasse."

Doo seufzte, aber erlaubte ihr, ihn in sein Zimmer zu bringen. „Danke", murmelte er, als sie ihn zudeckte.

„Dank mir nicht. Ich stresse dich und du brauchst den Stress nicht", flüsterte Hertha und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Der jüngere Zauberer lächelte schwach. „Möchtest du ein paar glücklichere Erinnerungen an dich kennen lernen?"

Hertha blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht, bevor sie vorsichtig nickte. „Sicher."

Doos Lächeln wurde weiter, als er sich ein bisschen im Bett aufsetzte und wortlos ein Bild des Fuchsbaus zu sich rief, welches vorher an der Wand hing. „Das ist der Fuchsbau. Als du und ich in der Schule waren, hatten wir einen weiteren Freund, Ronald Weasley, und das war sein Zuhause. Das ist er, genau da." Doo deutete dorthin, wo Ron sich aus dem obersten Fenster lehnteund scheinbar den Zwillingen, die unter seinem Schlafzimmerfenster standen, was zurief.

„Wer ist das alles?", fragte Hertha und lehnte sich gegen das Oberteil des Bettes neben Doo.

„Na ja, lass mal gucken… Das sind Molly, Rons Mum, und Arthur, Rons Dad", begann Doo und deutete auf die Personen, wenn er ihren Namen nannte. „Das ist Bill mit seiner Frau Fleur und ihrem Sohn Gideon. Diese beiden sind Fred und George. Sie haben dich in der Schule immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben, weil sie immer Blödsinn anstellten und sich weigerten, irgendwelchen Regeln zu folgen. Das hier ist Charlie und die, die ihm hilft, ist Ginny. Der, der sich in seinem Zimmer versteckt, ist Percy. Du kannst ihn nur schlecht sehen, fürchte ich…"

„Wow…" Herthas Augen leuchteten. „Was ist mit den anderen Bildern?" Sie sah sich im Raum um.

Doo schickte das Bild vom Fuchsbau zurück und rief die anderen Bilder zu sich. „In der Schule, auf die wir gingen, Hogwarts, werden die Schüler in eins von vier Häusern eingeteilt: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Wir waren beide Gryffindors und das war unser Gemeinschaftsraum."

Hertha sah sich das Bild für einen Moment an, bevor sie feststellte: „Er ist sehr… äh… rot."

Doo lachte. „Die Hausfarben von Gryffindor sind rot und gold."

„Ich verstehe..." Hertha strich sanft mit ihrer Hand über das Bild. „Hatten wir einen Platz, wo wir am liebsten gesessen haben?"

„Natürlich." Doo deutete auf die Sitze direkt vor dem Kamin. „Wir haben hier gesessen und geredet oder du hast dabei zugesehen, wie Ron mich vernichtend im Schach geschlagen hat. Oft warst du aber in dieser Ecke verschwunden, hinter einem Stapel Bücher, und hast gelernt, besonders wenn wir uns gestritten haben."

„Passierte das oft?"

„Du und Ron habt oft gestritten, ja. Unsere Klassenkameraden haben oft gesagt, dass das nur davon kommt, weil ihr ineinander verknallt seid und ihr müsstest euch einfach mal nur für einen Monat zusammen tun, dass ihr erkennt, dass es nicht funktionierte und ihr euch anderweitig orientieren könnt", meinte Doo und verdrehte belustigt seine Augen.

Hertha lachte. „Du musst die ganze Zeit sauer auf uns gewesen sein!"

„Oh, es war sicherlich nervtötend, aber ihr ward meine Familie, also hab ich einfach versucht, alles zusammenzuhalten." Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab auch Zeiten, wo es sehr amüsant war."

Hertha legte eine Hand auf Doos und lächelte schwach. „Was ist mit den anderen Bildern?"

Doo wechselte wieder die Bilder. „Das hier ist das Büro von Direktor Dumbledore. Da ist der Sprechende Hut, durch den man in die unterschiedlichen Häuser eingeteilt wird und auf der Stange ist Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix. Lass mal gucken… Oh! Du hast dich während des Krieges in die Bücherregale verliebt, weil die so interessant waren. Dumbledore hat sich gefreut, dass wenigstens einer Freude an all diesen Büchern hatte…" Doos Stimme verlor sich, als er die Bücherregale traurig ansah.

„Dooley?", flüsterte Hertha und sah dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht.

Doo blinzelte zu ihr auf und lächelte schwach. „Tschuldige. Hab mich nur grad an was erinnert…" Doo zuckte mit den Schultern und hängte das Bild wieder an seinen Platz, bevor er ein Bild hervorzauberte, was er versteckt hatte. „Hier. Das ist der Fahrende Ritter. Verrückteste Art der Fortbewegung auf der ganzen Welt."

Hertha lachte bei dem großen, lila Bus. „Das Ding kann sich bewegen?!"

„Oh, klar." Doo gluckste. „Eigentlich rast er wild herum, wirft Passagiere gegen die Wände und aus ihren Stühlen und er kann absolut nicht auf der Fahrbahn bleiben. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast du geschworen, das Ding nie wieder zu fahren."

„Das ist schrecklich!" Hertha lachte. „Was, wenn er gegen was fährt?"

„Die Sachen springen immer aus seinem Weg. Das bekloppteste Ding, das ich je gesehen habe."

„Bei allen Göttern. Existiert er noch?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte Doo und seine Augen leuchteten Unheil verkündend. „Wir könnten ihn natürlich rufen und es herausfinden…"

„Nein!", keuchte Hertha, beugte sich vor und konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten. „Du bist schrecklich!"

„Ich weiß." Doo zwinkerte und schickte das Bild wieder zurück.

Harry beruhigte sich langsam wieder, lächelte aber immer noch. „Du machst jetzt ein Nickerchen und ich gehe mal runter, um zu gucken, ob Renny sich benimmt."

Doo nickte und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen und lächelte, als Hertha ihn richtig zudeckte. „Weißt du, das hast du während des Krieges viel gemacht", murmelte er.

„Stört es dich?", fragte Hertha und stoppte.

„Nein." Doos Lächeln wurde traurig, als er seine Augen schloss. „Wie ich dir gesagt habe, war es schön zu wissen, dass sich wenigstens jemand sorgte…"

Hertha lehnte sich zu ihm runter und küsste Doo auf die Stirn. „Viele Leute sorgen sich um dich, Dooley. Schlaf jetzt."

„…'kay…"

Hertha ließ eine Hand sanft durch die Haare des Anderen gleiten und verließ, nachdem sie sicher war, dass Doo eingeschlafen war, leise das Zimmer.

--- --- ---

„Hey, Tonks?"

„Hertha!" Tonks grinste die junge Frau an, die aus der Tür zu Doos Wohnung guckte.

„Mum!" Ein dunkelbrauner Haarschopf sprang die Vergessene an, als sie aus der Tür hinter die Ladentheke trat.

Hertha lächelte und hob ihren Sohn hoch. „Benimmst du dich auch, kleiner Mann?"

„Ja, Mum." Renny verdrehte die Augen und schlang seine Arme um den Hals seiner Mutter. „Bist du okay?", fragte er leicht besorgt.

Hertha seufzte. „Gut genug, ja." Sie setzte ihren Sohn ab. „Geh und hilf Mr. Ripley Unsinn zu machen, während ich mit Miss Black spreche."

„Kay!" Renny hüpfte rüber, um Nick anzuspringen, der lachte und ihn dann gnadenlos kitzelte.

„So…" Tonks lächelte Hertha leicht an. "Wo sind Doo und das Arschloch?"

„Marvolo ist gegangen", erwiderte Hertha steif. „Und Dooley schläft gerade."

„Uh-oh. Was hat Marvolo getan?", fragte Tonks besorgt, als sie Hertha in Richtung von Doos leerem Büro schob.

„Er hat einfach beschlossen, ein Bastard zu sein." Hertha zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Setz dich." Tonks seufzte. „So sehr ich es hasse, das zu zugeben, aber der Bastard handelt meistens so, weil er sich über Dinge Sorgen macht."

„Was für Dinge?" Hertha lehnte sich neugierig vor.

„Na ja, zum einen Doo." Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Welt, die er erschaffen hat und die Leben von denen, die auf seiner Seite sind."

Hertha nickte traurig. Das konnte sie verstehen. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich eine Patentochter hatte?"

Tonks erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie vorsichtig nickte. „Azura Weasley. Sie war Ron und Lavenders Tochter. Du und Doo waren die Paten."

Herthas Augen wurden traurig. „Sie ist tot, oder?"

Tonks drehte sich weg. „Sie und Lavender wurden eines Nachts in ihrem Schlaf ermordet."

Hertha nickte. „War sie ein glückliches Baby?"

„Sie war das glücklichste Baby, das ich jemals getroffen habe. Sie hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen und einen Schopf dunkelrotes Haar." Tonks lächelte. „Wir haben sie alle abgöttisch geliebt."

„Zumindest ist sie im Schlaf gestorben und nicht mitten im Krieg, ne?"

„Ja. Das ist das einzige, wofür wir alle dankbar sein können", stimmte Tonks zu.

Die Frauen saßen danach für lange Zeit schweigend da.

--- --- ---

_‚Harry?'_

_Doo öffnete seine Augen und starrte geschockt den Mann an, der vor ihm stand. ‚Albus!' Er umarmte seinen Mentor fest. ‚Es ist gut, dich wiederzusehen!'_

_Albus Dumbledore lächelte traurig und fuhr sanft mit einer Hand durch die langen, hellen Haare von dem jungen Mann, den er lange Zeit als eine Art Enkelsohn angesehen hatte. ‚Oh, mein liebes Kind…' Er zog sich zurück, um den jüngeren Zauberer traurig anzusehen. __‚Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, mein Kind.'_

_Doos Augen verengten sich. ‚Wo sind wir, Albus?'_

‚_Auf der Ebene zwischen Leben und Tod. Wir beiden waren schon mal vorher hier, also dürfen wir hierhin kommen, aber die anderen können es nicht.'_

‚_Und unsere Zeit hier ist begrenzt. Ich verstehe', erwiderte Doo nachdenklich._

‚_Ja.'_

‚_Was kann ich für dich tun, Albus?' Doo sah in die blauen Augen, die immer noch leuchteten, sogar im Tod._

‚_Du wirst seine Welt nicht zerstören', sagte Albus traurig._

‚_Ich mag unsere Welt, wie sie jetzt ist', erwiderte Doo kühl._

‚_Ich weiß.' Albus seufzte. __‚Du wirst alle Hilfe brauchen, die du kriegen kannst, um diese Welt aufrechterhalten zu können.'_

_Doo runzelte die Stirn. ‚Albus, was weißt du, was du nicht sagst?'_

‚_Lucius arbeitet nicht alleine. Er hat einen Verbündeten, bei dem sogar du Schwierigkeiten haben wirst, ihn zu vernichten', sagte Albus ernst._

‚_We__n?'_

‚_Lucius hat einen Pakt mit einem Daemon geschlossen.'_

‚_Unmöglich! Ich dachte, Merlin hat den Weg ins Daemon-Reich versiegelt, nachdem er sie alle dort eingeschlossen hat!'_

‚_Es scheint, als wäre eine Öffnung vergessen worden. Sie haben ihre Zeit abgewartet. Sie planen, das Siegel auf ihrer Welt wieder zu öffnen, aber sie brauchen die Hilfe der magischen Welt dafür. __Du darfst das nicht erlauben.'_

‚_Nein, natürlich nicht', stimmte Doo zu. __‚Was für Hilfe kannst du uns geben?'_

‚_Ich kann euch nur von dieser Ebene aus helfen, aber wir werden auf meiner Seite daran arbeiten.'_

_Doo nickte. ‚Hast du irgendwas für mich jetzt?'_

_Albus legte eine __seltsame Kette um Harrys Hals. ‚Dadurch kannst du mich auf diese Ebene rufen. Übrigens sind Luna und Neville noch am Leben. Du solltest ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen.'_

‚_Wo sind sie?'_

‚_Nicht weit. __In Stirling, glaube ich, hat Brian sie gefunden.'_

_Doo nickte ernst. ‚Ich werde sofort dahin fahren.'_

‚_Gut.' Albus lächelte traurig. ‚Ich weiß, dass du sie beschützen willst, aber ihre Erinnerung werden ihnen dabei helfen, __das durchzustehen, was kommen wird.'_

_Doo schloss seine Auge, um__ gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen. ‚Ich weiß', brachte er flüsternd heraus._

_Albus legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren. ‚Du hast uns alle stolz gemacht, Harry. __Ich weiß, du wirst es schaffen.'_

_Doo lächelte traurig. __‚Danke, Albus.'_

‚_Viel Glück, mein liebe Junge.'_

‚_Dir auch, Albus.'_

_--- --- ---_

Doo setzte sich schnell im Bett auf, eine Hand krallte sich in das Shirt über seinem Herzen. ‚War das real?' Er sah runter, als kaltes Metall seine Hand sanft berührte. „Merlin…" Der grünäugige Mann starrte für einen Moment auf das fremde Symbol, bevor er aus dem Bett stürzte und zum Kamin rannte. „Slytherin Manor!", rief er und schmiss eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin.

Doo stoppte, um tief einzuatmen und seine Roben zu verwandeln, bevor er aus dem Reisezimmer trat und schnell durch die Gänge rannte. Er hatte keine Idee, wo Toms Büro in diesem Gebäude war, aber er musste etwas tun.

„Tarrant!"

Doo fuhr herum, verbeugte sich, als er den Dunklen Lord sah, aber hauptsächlich, um sein unfreiwilliges Hohnlächeln zu verbergen, das bei dem Anblick des Mannes hinter Voldemort auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Mylord, Ihr müsst entschuldigen, aber ich muss mit Euch sprechen", murmelte Doo Richtung Boden.

Voldemort glitt zu dem weißhaarigen Mann rüber und zog dessen Kopf hoch, um in jadegrüne Augen zu sehen. „Worüber, Tarrant?"

„Es ist privat, Mylord", erwiderte Doo ruhig.

Der Dunkle Lord schnarrte. „Lucius, wir machen später weiter", rief er über seine Schulter dem Todesser zu, mit dem er vorher gesprochen hatte. „Also, Tarrant, lass uns in mein Büro gehen", meinte er, bevor er Doos Arm fest packte und den jungen Mann halb hinter sich herzog. Einmal in seinem Büro knallte er die Tür zu und drehte sich dann zu Doo um.

Doo strich seine dunkelgrünen Roben glatt. „Du weißt, dass das weh tat", meinte er und rieb sich seinen Arm.

„Das sollte besser gut sein, Tarrant. Ich hab keine Zeit, mich um dich und deine kleine Freundin zu kümmern", spie Voldemort aus, trat zu dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

Doos Blick verfinsterte sich. „Vielleicht willst du ja nicht wissen, was Lucius geplant hat", spie er zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür.

Der Dunkle Lord verzog die Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Als wenn du was raus gefunden hättest…"

Doo zischte auf. „Ich weiß mehr als du, Tom, also schlag ich einfach mal vor, dass du deine Einstellung für einen Moment über Bord schmeißt oder ich werde dir nichts sagen."

„Wag es…" Voldemort erhob sich drohend aus seinem Stuhl.

„Ich werde mit dir sprechen, wie ich will!", rief Doo und unterbrach den anderen. „Ich werde meine Welt nicht an Lucius Malfoy und seinen Verbündeten verlieren, nur weil du zu stur bist! Jetzt SETZ DICH!"

Voldemort setzte sich wieder mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Danke." Doo trat vor und setzte sich auf den Stuhl dem älteren Zauberer gegenüber. „Hertha hat mich gezwungen, ein Nickerchen zu machen, nachdem du gegangen bist und die merkwürdigste Sache ist passiert."

„Was? Bist du mitten in einem netten Traum aufgewacht?"

Doo atmete tief ein und zwang sich, die Beherrschung zu behalten. „Nein, Tom. Albus hat mich auf die Ebene zwischen Leben und Tod gezogen, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten."

„Das alte Wasserhuhn hat was gemacht?!" Der Dunkle Lord sprang auf die Füße.

„Setz dich bitte wieder hin und ich erkläre es", sagte Doo und rieb sich über seine Nase.

Voldemort setzte sich wieder und runzelte die Stirn. „Okay."

Doo nickte. „Wegen dem Spruch, durch den ich überlebt habe, kann ich auf die Ebene reisen ohne zu sterben. Laut Albus ist es eine weitere Nebenwirkung des Spruches. Er hat mich dorthin geholt, um mir zu sagen, dass Lucius Malfoy einen Pakt mit einem Daemon geschlossen hat."

„Dameonen sind Mythen." Voldemort schnaubte.

„Nur Narren ignorieren Warnungen aus dem Jenseits", gab Doo kalt zurück.

Der Dunkle Lord starrte in wütende grüne Augen. „Was, wenn es einfach nur ein Traum war?"

Doo zog die Kette unter seinen Roben hervor. „Kennst du dieses Symbol?" Voldemort nickte wortlos, seine Augen geweitet. „Merlins Symbol, ja. Albus hat es mir auf der Ebene gegeben. Er sagt, es wird mir helfen, ihn auf die Ebene zu rufen, wenn ich ihn brauche."

Der Dunkle Lord türmte seine Finger und starrte in die Luft. „Das ist ein Problem. Ich habe nicht die Ressourcen, die laut der Legende dafür benötigt werden, einen Daemon zu bekämpfen."

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Doo reuig. „Aber Albus scheint zu denken, dass, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten und uns ein bisschen Hilfe besorgen, wir das schaffen sollten."

„Was für eine Art Hilfe?" Voldemort fokussierte seinen Blick misstrauisch auf Doo.

„Einige Mitglieder des Lichts."

„Wir haben schon genug von deinen Freunden herum rennen."

„Und du wirst ihnen ihre Erin…"

„Nein! Absolut nicht!" Voldemort sprang auf seine Füße und lehnte sich bedrohlich über den Schreibtisch. „Du und nur du alleine hast dieses Privileg erhalten!"

„Wenn du leben willst, musst du deine Ideen über die Vergessenen vergessen!", gab Doo zurück und machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen. „Du kannst keinen Krieg mit weniger als einem Dutzend Leute führen, von denen die meisten nicht mal wissen, was los ist!"

„Du und deine Freunde habt euch auch in kleinen Zahlen gut geschlagen!"

„UND WIR HABEN VERLOREN!", schrie Doo und verlor jetzt endgültig die Beherrschung. „Verstehst du nicht?! Wir! Haben! Verdammt! Noch! Mal! Verloren! Wir waren nicht stark genug! Die meisten von uns sind gestorben!" Der weißhaarige Mann stand langsam auf. „Wenn deine Welt auseinander bricht und du dem Tod entgegensiehst, ob du nun geholfen hast oder nicht, würdest du nicht wenigstens wissen wollen, was du einmal vergessen hattest?" Damit fuhr Doo herum und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Voldemort fiel wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Das war nicht gut gelaufen.

TBC

Ü/N: Ein weiteres Kapitel von The Forgotten ist geschafft, jetzt werde ich mich verstärkt an Reclaim setzen. Der zweite Teil der Angels & Demons – Trilogie ist schon bei meinem Beta und wenn ihr Glück habt, wird die jetzt auch bald kommen.


	12. Gathering Allies

Kapitel 11 – Gathering Allies

Doo stürmte in sein Büro und ignorierte völlig die verblüfften Blicke, die ihm die zwei Frauen zuwarfen, die dort herumsaßen und redeten. „Wo zur Hölle hab ich es hingetan…"

Hertha fand als erstes ihre Stimme wieder. „Dooley?"

„Ja?", erwiderte Doo und sah nicht von seiner Suche auf seinem unglaublich unordentlichen Schreibtisch auf.

„Was suchst du?"

Doo sah die beiden Hexen einen Moment an, bevor er sich wieder der Suche zuwandte. „Die Pistole, die ich hier irgendwo habe."

„Was?!" Herthas Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Maske voller Horror.

„Um, Doo, Kumpel, aber warum guckst du nach dem alten Ding?", fragte Nick von der Tür her.

„Weil ich kurz nach Stirling will und eine Muggelwaffe dabei haben will, sollte ich mich in einer Situation befinden, wo es weiser ist, keine Magie zu benutzen."

„Warte, warte." Tonks stand auf. „Harry, warum gehst du nach Stirling?"

Doo drehte sich zu Tonks und warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Erstens: nenn mich nicht so. Zweitens: Albus sagt, dass Luna und Neville in der Gegend sind."

„Albus ist tot", erwiderte Tonks trocken.

„Das ist er in der Tat", stimmte Doo zu und suchte weiter.

„Was, kannst du jetzt mit den Toten sprechen?", murmelte Tonks und sah zur Decke auf.

„Nur Albus", korrigierte Doo sie locker.

Tonks drehte sich zu Nick. „Wo ist die nächste Irrenanstalt?"

„Ich hab nicht meinen Verstand verloren!", beschwerte sich Doo und warf Tonks einen genervten Blick zu.

„Es gibt eins in Glasgow", meinte Hertha.

„Hey!"

„Warum ärgert ihr Doo?", fragte Deva und steckte ihren Kopf über die Schulter ihres Freundes.

„Er scheint zu denken, dass er mit Albus im Jenseits reden kann", meinte Tonks trocken.

„Ihr solltet ihm lieber glauben", kam eine kühle Stimme hinter Nick auf.

„Hast du endlich entschieden, deinen Kopf aus dem Hintern zu ziehen", spie Doo und drehte sich weg, als Tom durch die Tür trat.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du me…"

„Halt die Klappe", erwiderte Doo kalt und sprach einen zauberstablosen Stillezauber.

Tom bewegte seine Hand schnell, dann trat er ins Büro, was sich langsam ganz schön anfüllte. „Verzauber mich nicht, Tarrant."

Doo fuhr herum und starrte in wütende rote Augen. „Raus aus meinem Laden, Tom Riddle", flüsterte er.

Toms Hand fuhr hoch und er schnappte sich Doo am Hals. „Wie bitte?"

Die anderen im Raum oder in der Tür schrieen „Stopp!" und „Lass ihn los!". Tonks zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit wütendem Gesicht auf den Dunklen Lord.

Doos Augen blitzen wütend auf und sein Knie fuhr hoch, schlug es ihm direkt in die Weichteile, wodurch der Mann ihn losließ. Dann schlug er ihm seinen Ellbogen auf den Hinterkopf, als dieser sich vorbeugte, als Reaktion auf den Schmerz in seinem Unterleib. Der Mann fiel auf den Boden und Doo sah auf Tonks. „Halte deinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Das ist nicht Tom", befahl er, dann schloss er seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch, während er den Anhänger fest mit einer Hand umschloss.

--- --- ---

‚Albus! Albus!'

‚Hogwarts. Er ist in Ordnung', sagte Albus beruhigend, als er auf der Ebene auftauchte. ‚Ginevra sagt, dass du in Stirling Castle gucken sollst. Neville arbeitet da, er kümmert sich um die Gärten, während Luna die Führungen macht.'

‚Danke, Albus', atmete Doo erleichtert aus und umarmte den alten Mann fest.

‚Jederzeit, Harry.'

--- --- ---

Doo kam wieder zu sich und fand sich in seinem Stuhl wieder. Tonks war die einzige, die noch dort war und sie bewachte den Mann, der immer noch wie Tom aussah und mitten in seinem Büro lag. Draußen im Laden hörte Doo die Stimmen der Älteren, die sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielten. „Ich hab meinen Verstand nicht verloren, weißt du", murmelte er, als er sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Das haben wir herausgefunden", stimmte Tonks zu. „Deva ist los und hat den Bastard schnell geholt und er hat deine Geschichte bestätigt."

Doo stand schnell auf und sah hinaus in den Laden, bevor Tonks blinzeln konnte. „Tom?"

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich um und sah kalt zu dem weißhaarigen Mann in der Bürotür. „Ja?"

„Bist du okay?", fragte Doo mit leiser Stimme.

Der kaum versteckte Ärger in den falschen grünen Augen verschwand. „Ja. Und du?"

Doo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Hals tut ein wenig weh, aber ich denke, ich überlebe es."

„Gut."

„Hey, Doo?", rief Nick.

„Ja?"

„Woher wusstest du, dass es nicht Marvolo ist?"

Doo lächelte kalt. „Seine Augen waren rot."

„Doo-Man, Marvolos Augen sind rot", stellte Nick heraus.

„Ich ändere das in Grün, wenn ich hierher komme", murmelte Tom nachdenklich. „Du widmest den Details zuviel Aufmerksamkeit."

„Es hat mein Leben viele Male gerettet."

„Das hat es." Tom drehte sich wieder zu den Dorfältesten. „Ich hasse es, Muggel in den Kampf hineinzuziehen, welcher nicht ihrer ist, aber ich glaube, wir sollten den Stadtbewohnern die Chance geben, zu kämpfen."

„Wir sind schon ein Teil dieses Krieges", stellte Radolf ruhig fest. „Wir werden weiter kämpfen, wenn wir benötigt werden."

Doo stellte sich neben den Dunklen Lord. ::Du hast dich entschlossen, um Hilfe zu bitten?::

::In dieser Hinsicht werde ich Albus vertrauen. Er ist der einzige, der sich mit Merlin kurzschließen kann::, erwiderte Tom achselzuckend.

Doos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. ::1:0 für den toten Mann.::

Tom lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh nach Stirling, du kleines Monster."

Doo sah nach draußen. „Morgen. Es ist jetzt zu dunkel."

„Ich komme mit!", rief Tonks.

„Okay." Tom sah zu den Dorfältesten. „Lasst mich Peter rufen und dann können wir über das Gerichtsverfahren reden."

„Oy. Ich hätte dieses verdammte Verfahren fast vergessen…" Doo stöhnte und griff um Tom herum, um ein paar Schokoladenkugeln zu essen.

Alle lächelten den Besitzer des Süßigkeitenladens an, während Tom an seinem Pferdeschwanz zog. „Keine Zeit wie die jetzige!"

„Du bist zu fröhlich. Geh weg", murmelte Doo.

Tom lachte.

--- --- ---

„Wow! Die sind wundervoll! Albus sagt, Neville ist der Gärtner?!"

Doo lächelte Tonks an, die ohte und ahte. „Neville liebt Pflanzen. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass er sie immer noch liebt, sogar nach seinem Gedächtnisverlust", erwiderte Doo.

„Siehst du, du kennst ihn viel besser als ich. Er war einfach nur ein weiterer Auror für mich, wenn auch ein guter." Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Obwohl, da war dieses kleines Mimbuls-Dings, das er in seinem Schlafsaal hatte…"

Doo lachte. „Mimbulus mibletonia."

„Das war es!" Tonks grinste ihren Freund an. „Wie erinnerst du dich an diese Dinge, Doo?"

„Er hat sie an seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag bekommen und hat sich wirklich gut um sie gekümmert. Wir haben sie viel gesehen", erwiderte Doo mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ich soll verdammt sein." Tonks drehte sich wieder zu den Blumen um und ließ eine Hand über eine Blüte gleiten. „Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut…"

Ein großer, normal aussehender Gentleman trat zu ihnen, pflückte die Pflanze, die Tonks gerade bewundert hatte und hielt sie ihr entgegen. „Eine wunderschöne Blume für eine wunderschöne Lady?"

„Die Blume war schöner, bevor Sie sie gepflückt haben", gab Tonks zurück, stand auf und blitzte den Mann an.

„Tonks wird ihr eh nicht gerecht", meinte Doo und glitt zwischen Tonks und den neuen Mann.

„Danke, Doo", murmelte Tonks sarkastisch.

„Kein Problem, Honey", erwiderte Doo fröhlich, bevor er den Mann, der sich seiner Freundin genähert hatte, einen finsteren Blick zu warf. „Brauchen Sie etwas?"

„Ja. Ich will, dass du verschwindest, Winzling", schnarrte der Mann und sah auf locker auf Doo herunter.

„Das denke ich nicht." Doos Augen trafen die grauen des Fremden ruhig. „Du solltest dich allerdings nicht gezwungen fühlen zu bleiben."

„Doo!", schrie Tonks, als die Hand des größeren Mannes auf Doo zuflog.

Doo lächelte nur grimmig und duckte sich leicht unter der Hand hinweg, gleichzeitig schlug er dem Mann mit einem Fuß die Beine weg und dieser fiel daraufhin auf den Boden. „Oder du kannst den Boden vor meinen Füßen küssen. Was auch immer du vorziehst", erwiderte Doo zufrieden, als er aufstand.

„Du kleiner…"

„Ich denke, das ist genug", sagte eine Stimme hinter dem gefallenen Mann. Tonks, Doo und ihr Peiniger sahen alle zu dem großen, muskulösen Mann mit hellbraunen Haar auf, der zwischen zwei Schlosswächtern stand. Tonks und Doo waren einen Moment sprachlos, als sie ihren vermissten Freund sahen.

„Sir, dieses Stinktier hat mich ohne Grund von den Beinen geholt!", rief der Mann, mit dem Doo gekämpft hatte und sprang wieder auf die Füße.

Der junge Gärtner – Demetrius, laut seinem Namensschild – erwiderte: „Es scheint, als hätte er genug Gründe dafür. Sie haben auch, Sir, eine meiner Regeln verletzt. Kein Blumen pflücken. Schafft ihn raus, Gentlemen."

Als die Wachen den Mann entfernten, trat Demetrius zu Tonks und Doo. „Ihr habt vorhin über mich geredet, oder?"

Doos Augen verengten sich. „Vielleicht. Wie viel hast du gehört?"

Demetrius lächelte. „Mehr als genug. Wollt ihr ein wenig Tee haben? Meine Frau und ich haben ein kleines Haus auf dem Gelände."

Doo und Tonks wechselten Blick. „Sicher", antwortete Tonks fröhlich.

Demetrius nickte. „Wenn ihr mir dann folgen würdet…"

Doo und Tonks liefen neben dem Mann her. „Ich bin Doo Tarrant", meinte Doo dann und streckte seine Hand aus.

Demetrius schüttelte die angebotene Hand mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Und du bist?", fragte er Tonks.

Tonks grinste. „Tonks Black. Es ist wunderbar, dich lebend zu sehen."

Demetrius summte. „Ich bin Demetrius Gardner, oder Demmy als Abkürzung. Ihr kennt mich unter einem anderen Namen, wie ihr euch angehört habt."

Doo lächelte reumütig. „Neville Longbottom, ja. Ich war damals als Harry Potter bekannt."

Demmy legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Interessant. Warum hast du deinen Namen geändert?"

„Aus dem selben Grund wie du. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern", meinte Doo.

Demmy warf Doo einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Aber du erinnerst dich jetzt?"

„Ja." Doo nickte mit dem Kopf. „Hier draußen ist kein Ort, um es zu erklären."

„Das ist klar." Demmy lächelte und hielt vor einem kleinen Haus, versteckt in einem Winkel der Schlossmauern, an. „Das ist mein Zuhause. Bitte kommt rein", meinte er und öffnete die Tür.

Doo und Tonks traten ein und lächelten. Das Gebäude war angefüllt mit Pflanzen und Poster oder Statuen, die Muggel als Fantasie abtun würden. Dies war eindeutig das Zuhause von Neville und Luna Longbottom. „Es ist schön, Demmy", meinte Tonks zu ihrem Gastgeber.

Demmy winkte sie zu einem kleinen Tisch. „Setzt euch. Erzählt mir von dem Gedächtnisverlust."

Doo setzte sich vorsichtig. „Wir drei und auch deine Frau haben alle eine wichtige Sache gemeinsam und das ist, dass wir Magie ausführen können", begann er und lächelte grimmig, als Demmy zu ihm herumfuhr, um ihn anzustarren. „Glaub mir, Demmy. Du bist ein Zauberer."

„Ein weitere Sache, die wir gemeinsam haben", fuhr Tonks fort, „ist, dass wir alle auf der selben Seite in einem Krieg gekämpft haben, der unsere Welt kaputt gemacht hat. Wir waren auf der Seite, die den Krieg verloren hat."

Demmy setzte sich auf einen leeren Stuhl an dem Tisch. „Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass Rox's Fantasiegeschichten wahr sind?"

Doo runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich vor. „Was für Geschichten erzählt sie?"

„Sie erzählt von einem Wahnsinnigen, der die Welt regieren wollte und von einem jungen Mann, den sie mal gekannt hat, der die einzige Hoffnung der Welt war. Sie erzählt Geschichten von magischen Zauberstäben und Kämpfen gegen böse Männer und Frauen, die uns getötet hätten, wenn wir nicht zurück geschlagen hätten", flüsterte Demmy. „Sie nennt keine Namen, aber du kannst sagen, dass sie sich an alle erinnert. Sie hat Schreckliches gesehen, was sie mir nicht erzählt und sagt, dass es das Beste ist, dass ich sie vergessen habe."

„Oh, er wird nicht glücklich darüber sein", flüsterte Tonks und starrte Doo geschockt an.

Doo rieb sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn. „Er kommt drüber weg", winkte er ab, bevor er zurück zu Demmy sah. „Wann hat Rox frei?"

Demmy sah auf seine Uhr. „Jeden Moment, denke ich. Sie hat eine Teepause in ihrem Plan."

Doo nickte. „Ich möchte mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie her kommt. Wir sagen euch dann, wieso wir hier sind."

„Okay…" Demmy stand und ging rüber, um Kekse und Teetassen zu holen.

Als Demmy den Tee in die vier Tassen schüttete, öffnete sich die Tür und Luna trat ein. „Gäste?", fragte sie ihren Ehemann.

„Nur ein paar sehr alte Freunde", erwiderte Doo und drehte sich auf seinem Platz, um in die verblüfften blauen Augen seiner Freundin zu sehen.

„Harry?"

„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Luna." Doo nickte mit dem Kopf.

Lunas Hand fuhr zu ihrem Mund und sie starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie murmelte: „Ich dachte, er hat dich getötet…"

„Hat er, aber Albus und ich hatten einen Plan in der Hinterhand."

„Oh, Merlin…" Luna trat vor und berührte die Seite von Doos Gesicht sanft und starrte für einen Moment in seine Augen, bevor sie ihn fest umarmte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du noch lebst. Ich kann es nicht glauben."

Doo erwiderte die Umarmung genauso fest und zog scharf die Luft ein. „Glaub es, kleines Fräulein", flüsterte er und ließ tröstend eine Hand durch ihre Haare fahren. „Ich bin zurück und du wirst mich auch nicht mehr los."

Demmy räusperte sich. „Rox, warum setzt du dich nicht?"

Luna ließ Doo zögerlich los und setzte sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Tonks und ihrem Ehemann. „Wow. Tonks, bist du das?"

„Ha! Sie hat mich!" Tonks lachte und schnappte sich eine Teetasse.

Sowohl Doo und Luna bewegten sich zur selben Zeit, um den Tee vom Verschütten abzuhalten, Doo griff nach der Tasse, während Luna sich eine Serviette schnappte. „Tonks, tu mir einen Gefallen und beruhig dich", sagte Doo trocken und stellte die Tasse ab, so dass sie damit nichts mehr anstellen konnte.

„Sorry, Doo-Man", murmelte Tonks und nahm die Serviette von Luna an, um den Schmutz, den sie verursacht hatte, zu beseitigen.

„Doo?" Luna runzelte die Stirn.

Doo zog eine Grimasse. „Ich, wie Demmy, bin von dem Spruch getroffen worden, den Voldemort gesprochen hatte."

Lunas Augen verdunkelten sich. „Also war Voldemort der, der das verursacht hat."

„Wer sonst hätte das schaffen können?" Tonks schnaubte und nahm erneut ihre Tasse und trank einen Schluck.

„Stimmt." Luna biss in einen Keks. „Also, was führt euch beide hierher?"

Doo seufzte. „Es wird dir nicht gefallen."

„Warum erzählst du es mir nicht und ich entscheide danach, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht", gab Luna zurück. Demmy starrte seine Frau an, offensichtlich von ihrer offenen Persönlichkeit verblüfft.

„Voldemort war der, der mir meine Erinnerungen zurückgegeben haben", begann Doo, um Lunas Antwort direkt abzuwürgen. „Nein, hör zu. Als Folge von dem Spruch, der mich am Leben hielt, kann ich mit Albus sprechen, obwohl er tot ist. Er hat mir gesagt, dass Lucius Malfoy sich mit einem Daemon verbündet hat, ja, ich weiß, du hast es mir gesagt. Wenn wir unsere Welt erhalten wollen, müssen wir alle zusammenarbeiten – Licht und Dunkel – oder wir werden alle sterben. Tonks und ich sind hier, um euch um Hilfe zu bitten."

Luna warf Doo einem befremdlichen Blick zu. „Warum hilfst du Voldemort?"

Doo seufzte. „Weil ich einen Zaubererschwur geschworen habe."

Luna zuckte zusammen. „Was?", flüsterte sie. „Harry, wie konntest du? Er ist Voldemort. Er hat deine Eltern getötet und Ron und Fred und George und..."

„Ich weiß!" Doo sah zur Seite. „Ich weiß das. Es tut mir aber nicht leid. Ich mag es, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, okay? Er ist eine nette Person, wenn er nicht versucht, dich zu töten."

„Harry, Voldemort ist keine ‚nette Person'. Das geht einfach nicht. Es ist nicht seine Natur." Luna seufzte.

„Er ist jetzt anders." Doo schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ist er", stimmte Tonks sanft zu, als sie sich vorsichtig einmischte. „Er ist nicht mehr der Voldemort, den wir bekämpft haben. Er ist ein bisschen netter. Es ist verrückt, aber wahr."

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich hab fast mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, ihn zu hassen. Ich kann das nicht alles einfach aufgeben."

„Ich dachte auch nicht, dass ich es kann", flüsterte Tonks drängend. „Ich wurde in seinen Kerkern gehalten, Luna. Ich kann dem Mann nicht vergeben, aber ich werde mit ihm arbeiten, um die Welt zu retten. Ich werde mit ihm arbeiten, damit ich die, für die ich gestorben wäre, weiter sehen kann. Ich werde mit ihm arbeiten, damit ich und die anderen eine Zukunft haben."

Luna seufzte schwer auf. „Was sagt Albus?"

„Wir sollen mit ihm zusammenarbeiten", erwiderte Doo, seine Stimme emotionslos. „Er weiß, dass es der einzige Weg ist."

Luna nickte wieder. „So hat der Verräter die Vergessenen gerufen und das Licht und die Dunkelheit müssen sich mischen, damit die Welten überleben können."

„Ihre letzte Prophezeiung", murmelte Doo und sah auf seinen Tee. „Eine Schande, dass wir das Ende nicht wissen, bevor es da ist."

„Warte." Tonks stellte ihre Tasse ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Welche Prophezeiung ist das?"

„Professor Trelawney hat sie nur Stunden vor dem letzten Kampf gesprochen. Luna und ich waren die einzigen, die sie hörten", sagte Doo und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Tonks verschluckte sich. „Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?"

„Nein. Er brauchte es nicht zu wissen." Doo stand auf. „Ich brauche ein wenig frische Luft. Entschuldigt mich."

„Mach nicht wieder was Dummes. Ich möchte nicht Marvolo an meinem Arsch kleben haben, weil du wieder im Krankenhaus bist", rief Tonks.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen", gab Doo zurück, bevor er aus der Hütte trat.

„Er war im Krankenhaus?" Luna runzelt die Stirn.

„Er hat versucht, sich umzubringen", erwiderte Tonks müde.

„Warum?", fragte Demmy, als er von seinem Tee aufsah, den er während der Unterhaltung grübelnd beobachtet hatte.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hatte was mit seinem Ex-Freund, Zack Palmer, zu tun, von dem was Marvolo sagte."

„Zack Palmer?", flüsterte Luna, ihre Augen weit vor Entsetzen.

„Ja." Tonks drehte sich zu der blonden Frau. „Warum?"

„Scheiße", war alles, was Luna sagte, bevor sie aufstand und aus der Hütte rannte. Demmy und Tonks wechselten Blicke, bevor sie ihr folgten.

--- --- ---

„Ich sehe dich auch überall, hm, Dooley?"

Doo drehte sich um und funkelte seinen Ex-Freund an. „Oh, verschwinde, Palmer", murmelte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiter den Weg entlang ging.

Zacks Hand schnappte nach Doos Schulter und zwang ihn, sich auf der Stelle zu drehen. „Dein kleiner Wachhund ist nicht hier, Dooley."

Doos Augen verengten sich. „Ich brauche Tom nicht, um mich gegen Dreck soweit unten auf der Nahrungskette zu verteidigen, Palmer", spie er und wand sich aus dem Griff, als Zack ihn geschockt ansah. „Jetzt. Verpiss dich." Doo drehte sich herum und ging weiter.

Zacks Gesicht wurde hässlich. „Komm zurück, Dooley. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

„Verpiss dich", gab Doo kalt über seine Schulter zurück.

„Harry!"

Doo drehte sich um und lächelte Luna an, die schnell an Zack vorbeilief und neben ihm anhielt. „Warum wusste ich, dass du mir folgst?"

„Weil du mich zu gut kennst", erwiderte Luna und warf eine Haarsträhne über ihre Schulter. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich dich begleite?"

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist immerhin der Führer."

Luna lachte. „Und du der Verrückte." Sie trat zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Idiot."

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Doch bist du." Luna verhakte ihren Arm mit Doos. „Und streite dich nicht mit mir. Ich kenne dich seit mehr als zehn Jahren."

„Das tust du", stimmte Harry glucksend zu.

„Fängst jetzt was mit Mädchen an, hmm", sagte Zack plötzlich und stellte sich vor Doo und Luna und brachte sie so zum Anhalten.

Doo warf dem anderen Mann einen kalten Blick zu. „Nein, Palmer. Ich verbringe nur Zeit mit einer Freundin, die ich über ein Jahrzehnt nicht gesehen habe. Wenn man seine Erinnerungen zurückbekommt, dann möchte man das."

„Du kleines Stück Dreck." Zacks Augen verengten sich und er hob die Hand, um Doo zu schlagen.

Doo schnappte sich die Hand, bevor sie ihn berührte und verdrehte, nachdem er Luna losgelassen hatte, den Arm des größeren Mannes hinter seinem Rücken.

„Erinnere dich, Zack", flüsterte er in das Ohr des anderen. „Ich habe in meiner Jugend während eines Krieges gelebt. Ich kenne Wege, eine Person zu foltern, die sogar dich zum Heulen bringen. Wenn du jetzt nicht verschwindest, dann werde ich ein paar davon an dir üben. Und vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, dass Luna mich bestimmt nicht aufhalten wird. Sie würde mir wahrscheinlich sogar helfen." Doo ließ Zack los und trat ruhig einen Schritt zurück, um wütenden braunen Augen zu begegnen. „Jetzt, zum letzten Mal", sagte er in einer trügerischen ruhigen Stimme. „Verpiss. Dich."

Zack rannte um sein Leben.

„Was in Merlins Armen hast du ihm gesagt?" Tonks lachte, als sie und Demmy endlich bei ihnen ankamen.

Doo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hab mir eine Scheibe von Tom abgeschnitten und herausgestellt, dass ich meine Erinnerungen an den Krieg zurückhabe, inklusive verschiedener Foltermethoden, denen ich ausgesetzt war."

„Er hat so einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich, Doo-man."

„Nick hat einen ziemlich schlechten Einfluss auf dich, Tonks", erwiderte Doo lachend.

„Hey, Doo?"

„Was ist, Demmy?"

„Würde ich meine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen, wenn ich euch beitrete?"

„Demmy!" Luna drehte sich mit einem geschockten Blick zu ihrem Ehemann.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Doo seufzte. „Voldemort möchte es nicht und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du und Hertha diese Hölle noch mal durchleben müsst, aber Albus ist der Meinung, dass es besser ist, wenn ihr euch erinnert." Er sah traurig über das leere Grün außerhalb der Schlossmauern. „Tom hat allerdings Recht. Wir müssen Albus vertrauen. Er ist der einzige mit einer Verbindung zu Merlin und Merlin war der, der die Daemonen an erster Stelle verbannt hat..."

Luna legte eine sanfte Hand auf Doos Schulter und lächelte, als dieser sich zu ihr drehte. „Ich, Luna Lovegood Longbottom, schwöre hiermit auf die Magie in mir, dass ich an der Seite von Harry James Potter stehen werde und ihn dabei unterstützen werde, diese Welt zu retten, in der wir beide aufgewachsen sind."

Doo fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte und zog Luna in eine Umarmung. „Danke, Luna."

„Wie in alten Zeiten", flüsterte Luna.

„So ist es", erwiderte Doo bedauernd.

„Wir kehren mit dir zurück", beschloss Luna und trat auf der Umarmung. „Wir müssen nur noch dem Schlossbesitzer sagen, dass wir in Urlaub gehen."

„Was bringt euch dazu zu denken, dass wir euch mitkommen lassen?" Tonks lachte.

„Sei vorsichtig, Tonks." Doo gluckste. „Demmy kennt ein paar gute Angriffspflanzen."

Alle vier lachten.

--- --- ---

„Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Pass auf, Voldemort", spie Luna und blitzte den Dunklen Lord an, der an der Wand außerhalb der Räume, die Syna den beiden Ordensmitgliedern geliehen hatte, lehnte. „Nur weil ich mit dir arbeiten muss, heißt das nicht, dass ich jemals die Tode und die Folter vergesse, die du uns angetan hast."

Toms Augen schossen zu Doo auf. „Du hast versprochen, den Spruch nicht zu brechen."

„Musste er nicht", zischte Luna. „Ich könnte niemals die Morde und das Chaos vergessen, was du angerichtet hast. Beschuldige Harry nicht für Sachen, die nicht seine Schuld sind."

„Du kleines…"

Doo trat schnell zwischen Luna und Tom. „Tom, stopp. Luna hat zugestimmt, uns zu helfen. Verhex sie nicht und ruiniere das."

„Ich will einen Zaubererschwur von ihr!"

„Sie hat schon einen gemacht", erwiderte Tonks. „Wie ich hat sie beschlossen, es bei Doo zu machen, als bei deinem schleimigen Selbst."

„Tonks, genug", warnte Doo und behielt seine Augen auf dem Dunklen Lord. „Warum hilfst du Luna und Demmy nicht beim Einzug?"

„Gut. Kommt, ihr beiden."

„Warum hat der Spruch sie nicht beeinflusst?", fragte Tom kühl, als Tonks, Luna und Demmy erst einmal in den Räumen verschwunden waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Sie muss gezügelt werden."

„Du musst dich beruhigen."

„Ich bin ruhig."

„Nein, bist du nicht." Doo schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist stinkwütend. Beruhig dich."

Rote Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Sagst du mir, was ich zu tun habe, Tarrant?"

Doo trat vor, bis er beinahe den Dunklen Lord berührte, dann legte er seinen Kopf vorsichtig gegen die Brust des Mannes und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin müde."

Tom schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Mann und unterstützte ihn mit Leichtigkeit. „Was ist los?", fragte er sanft.

„Wir haben Zack in Stirling getroffen."

„Ich ermorde ihn, wenn er dir was getan hat." Tom fuhr eine Hand sanft durchs Doos Haar.

„Nein. Ich hab ihn davongejagt."

„Gut für dich", entschied Tom, dann hob er den kleineren Mann auf seine Arme.

„Lass mich runter!"

„Nein." Tom lächelte den genervten Doo an. „Ich dachte, du bist müde?"

„Lass mich runter!", rief Doo noch mal, als Tom sich von Lunas und Demmys Räumen entfernte und zu seinem eigenen ging.

„Schlaf, Doo", murmelte der Dunkle Lord und presste seine Lippen auf die leere Stelle in der Mitte von Doos Stirn, wo er den Mann vor über dreißig Jahren markiert hatte.

Doo griff die Roben von Tom in seinen Händen und legte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter des anderen. „Kay…"

--- --- ---

„Ich mag ihn immer noch nicht", sagte Luna sanft, als sie und Tonks den Dunklen Lord Doo ins Bett tragen sahen.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass du musst."

„Aber Harry hat ihn gern."

„Ja."

„Und er hat Harry gern."

„Sehr sogar, ja."

„Dann, für Harry, werde ich mich mit ihm abfinden."

„Das ist alles, was ich erbitten kann."

„Gute Nacht, Tonks."

„Gute Nacht, Luna."

TBC


	13. A New Bond

Kapitel 12 – A New Bond

„Ich möchte wieder wissen können, was du denkst."

Doo blinzelte ein paar Mal von seinem Platz mitten auf dem Boden auf, wo er umringt von Karten und Büchern über Daemonen saß. „Tut mir leid." Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Buch, was er gerade las.

„Komm schon, Doo."

Doo sah erneut zu dem Dunklen Lord auf. „Warum? Ist mich, wie jede andere Person zu fragen, nicht genug?"

„Nein."

Doo verdrehte die Augen. „Schön. Wenn du einen Spruch findest, der erreicht, was du willst, dann überlege ich es mir."

Toms Augen leuchteten auf, er verließ grinsend den Raum und ließ einen lesenden Doo zurück.

--- --- ---

„Hier", sagte Tom und legte Doo mit einem breiten Grinsen am Abend in der Großen Halle ein offenes Buch vor die Nase.

Doo runzelte die Stirn, als sich Tom neben ihn setzte. „Was ist das?"

„Ich habe einen Spruch gefunden", erwiderte Tom, bevor er sich ein Stück Roastbeef nahm.

„Wofür?"

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich zu Doo und warf ihm einen leicht genervten Blick zu. „Damit ich hören kann, was du denkst."

Doo seufzte schwer auf. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du was findest…"

„Du meinst, du wolltest nicht, dass ich was finde!"

„Nein, wollte ich nicht, jetzt, wo du es erwähnst", erwiderte Doo angespannt.

„Streitet euch in euren Gemächern, nicht am Tisch", zischte Syna sie an.

„Wir streiten…", begann Tom.

„Doch, tut ihr. Halt die Klappe." Syna wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Aha", meinte Doo, schloss das Buch, das Tom mitgebracht hatte und legte es vorsichtig zur Seite.

„Wir reden später", versicherte Tom dem weißhaarigen Zauberer.

„Wenn du das sagst", kam die trockene Antwort.

Der Dunkle Lord knurrte in sein Essen.

--- --- ---

„Warum willst du mich nicht in deinem Kopf? Hast du Geheimnisse?", fragte Tom mit kalter Stimme. Er und Doo hatten es sich mit zwei Tassen Tee vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht, nachdem sie überein gestimmt hatten, dass sie reden mussten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber mir gefällt es, ein paar Gedanken für mich behalten zu können", erwiderte Doo ruhig, während er in die tanzenden Flammen sah.

„Dann behalt sie für dich!"

Doo sah den stirnrunzelnden Dunklen Lord neugierig an. „Warum bestehst du so darauf, Tom?"

„Ich hab es dir schon gesagt. Ich vermisse es, deine Gedanken zu hören."

„Ja, okay." Doo nickte verstehend. „Aber warum?"

Tom sah weg und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl.

Doo seufzte. „Tom, ich weiß, dass du ein totales Arschloch bist und Gefühle hast, genau wie jeder andere Mensch. Würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, warum du wissen musst, was ich denke?"

Tom drehte sich zu Doo, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Ich bin ein Arsch, oder?"

„Sehr sicher sogar", stimmte Doo zu und verdrehte die Augen.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf, während seine Augen vor Lachen tanzten. „Gör."

Doo lächelte leicht, obwohl seine Stimme einen neutralen Ton annahm. „Sag schon, Tom."

Toms Belustigung verschwand sehr plötzlich. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, das ist alles. Du hast diese Fähigkeit, in die andere Ebene zu wandern und ich kann dir nicht folgen. Das macht mir Angst." Er sah zur Seite.

Doo stellte seine Tasse ab und lehnte sich vor, um mit seiner Hand über die Wange des Dunklen Lords zu streicheln. „Tom, sieh mich an. Bitte?"

„Zumindest hast du mich noch nicht ausgelacht", murmelte Tom und sah in die unglaublich grünen Augen.

Doo lächelte schwach. „Ich werde dich auch nicht auslachen", versprach er, bevor er sich vorbeugte und den älteren Mann küsste.

Toms Augen schlossen sich und er erwiderte den Kuss, eine Hand griff sanft in die blass-weißen Haaren des anderen, die er ausnahmsweise offen trug. Als sie sich trennten, flüsterte Tom: „Bitte, Doo."

Doo starrte in die zwei besorgten roten Augen, bevor er langsam nickte. „Wie funktioniert der Spruch?"

Tom zog das Buch hervor und öffnete schnell die richtige Seite. Er reichte es nach einem kurzen Zögern an Doo. „Es ist das einzige, was ich gefunden habe, was tut, was ich will", erklärte er.

Doo las den Spruch mit einem Seufzen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass man für so einen Spruch die Körper vereinen musste. Sie teilten sich schon Blut – der Krieg hatte dafür gesorgt – so würde es nicht funktionieren - und ein weiterer Todesfluch war nicht auf Doos Liste der Möglichkeiten, ihre Geister wieder zu verbinden.

Sperma war der einzige Weg. „Und unsere vergangenen Erfahrungen würden sich da nicht einmischen", fügte Doo hinzu, schloss das Buch und sah den Dunklen Lord ernst an. „Wenn wir das tun, dann möchte ich ein Versprechen von dir."

Tom schluckte schwer. „Ja?"

„Ich habe Dinge, die möchte ich für mich behalten – damit hattest du Recht – und ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, diese Erinnerungen in Ruhe zu lassen, es sei denn, ich lasse dich sie sehen."

Tom nickte. „Solange du mir das gleiche gestattest."

Ein spielerisches Lächeln tanzte über Doos Gesicht. „Ich will die meisten deiner Gedanken eh nicht wissen. Sie würden mir wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr Albträume bereiten."

Tom grinste. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich ein paar trotzdem mit dir teile?", meinte er kühl, als er aufstand.

Doo stand ebenfalls auf und lächelte. „Das kommt drauf an, was für welche, Mr Marvolo."

„Na, da ist dieser fantastische Traum, den ich letzte Nacht hatte", flüsterte er und zog Doo fest gegen sich. „Von dir, wie du nackt auf dem Boden liegst und mich bittest, dich zu nehmen", endete Tom heiser, bevor er sich runter beugte und ihre Lippen zusammenpresste.

Doo stöhnte in den Mund des älteren Zauberers, als seine Zunge das Duell gegen die des anderen verlor und lange, sinnliche Finger über seinen Rücken und seine Seiten auf der falschen Seite von Doos Robe entlang tanzten – zumindest soweit die beiden Männer gefragt waren.

Sie trennten sich nach einem Moment und starrten sich einfach für ein paar Sekunden an. Als wenn sie ein Signal gehört hätten, zogen sie beide ihre Roben aus und schmissen sie auf einen Haufen auf den Boden vor dem Kamin. Kurz darauf lehnte Doos Rücken an den Roben, während Tom rittlings auf ihm saß und hungrig grinste.

„Was?", fragte Doo und fühlte sich atemlos. ‚Gott, Tom ist wunderschön.'

Tom strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen an Doos Brust und Bauch herunter und ignorierte die Halskette von Merlin, die Doo immer noch trug. „Du, Dooley Tarrant, bist absolut perfekt", informierte er seinen baldigen Liebhaber.

Doo fühlte seine Wangen warm werden. Sogar mit seinen Erinnerungen störten ihn seine Narben, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. „Nicht", murmelte er.

Tom lehnte sich vor und küsste den anderen scharf. „Doch. Du bist die wunderschönste Person, die ich jemals gesehen habe." Seine Lippen glitten rüber zu Doos Ohr. :Und du gehörst nur mir:, flüsterte er, bevor er Doos Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Lippen nahm und daran saugte.

Doo stöhnte und seine Hände hoben sich. Eine Hand vergrub sich in Toms Haar, während die andere behutsam zwischen sie glitt, um mit dem Glied und den Hoden des anderen zu spielen.

Tom zischte auf und schnappte sich Doos sündige Hand. „Nicht", befahl er.

Doo knurrte, aber bewegte seine Hand nicht zurück zu Toms unteren Regionen, als er sie frei ließ. Stattdessen zog er Tom in einen Kuss und verlangte die Führung. Tom gestattete sie Doo für den Kuss und lächelte schwach. ‚Wieso wusste ich, dass zwei dominante Partner ein Problem werden würden?'

Als Doo den Kuss löste, platzierte Tom zwei Finger an dessen Lippen. Ohne ein Wort saugte Doo die Finger in seinen Mund und brach nicht den Augenkontakt mit dem Mann über ihm.

Tom zog seine Finger mit einen Zischen aus Doos Mund, als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte – Doo war sicher nicht unerfahren, was sexuelle Foltermethoden anging und Tom sagte ihm das.

Doo grinste. „Willst du noch irgendwas mit diesen Fingern machen, Schlangengesicht?", schoss er zurück.

Tom erinnerte sich, ziemlich abrupt, warum er Harry Potter nie mochte und drückte ohne Warnung einen der Finger in Doos Öffnung. :Schlangengesicht, he?:, zischte er, als Doo überraschend aufkeuchte.

:Schlangenzunge dann:, erwiderte Doo durch zusammengepresste Zähne. :Arschloch.:

„Mmmh…", stimmte Tom zu und drehte sanft den Finger in Doo, während er sich eine narbenfreie Stelle am Hals des anderen suchte, um diese mit seinen Zähnen zu markieren.

Doo stöhnte auf und legte seinen Kopf zurück, um Tom mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Er stöhnte wieder, als Toms zweiter Finger in ihn glitt und ihn mit einer Sanftheit dehnte, die Doo, vor Jahrzehnten, niemals von ihm erwartet hätte.

Als Toms Finger ihn verließen, wurde Doos Gedankengang unterbrochen und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Gegenwart zu, wo Tom sich mittlerweile vor Doos sehr williger Öffnung platzierte. Er sah zu Doo auf, bat still um Erlaubnis und Doo lächelte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug presste Tom vorwärts. Doos letzter verständliche Gedanke, bevor er sich dem Gefühl hingab, komplett gefüllt zu sein, war: ‚Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht der einzige Nervöse bin.'

Beide Männer stöhnten auf, als Tom stoppte, da er nicht noch weiter vordringen konnte. Es fühlte sich an, als wären sie endlich nach Hause gekommen.

Tom musste nicht fragen, ob Doo okay war – Doo bewegte sich zuerst und piekste ihn in die Seite. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln zog sich Tom sanft zurück, bis nur noch die Eichel in Doo verblieb, bevor er schneller wieder reinglitt.

Doo stöhnte, Schmerz und Freude tanzten sinnlich durch ihn. Da er irgendwie wusste, dass Doo nicht wollte, dass er aufhörte, bildete Tom langsam einen Rhythmus seiner Stöße.

Als die beiden ihren Höhepunkt kommen fühlten, sprachen sie den Spruch, den sie benötigten, um die Verbindung zu vervollständigen. „Permissum nos duos fios unus per is vinculum inter mens quod animus." Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatten, schrieen beide auf, als sie kamen und die Luft um sie glühte weiß.

Die Verbindung war hergestellt.

--- --- ---

[i]‚Das ist eine interessante neue Entwicklung', kommentierte Albus, seine Stimme war gefüllt mit Lachen.

‚Du!'

Doo verdrehte die Augen und schnappte sich Tom an der Hüfte, als dieser sich auf den toten Mann stürzen wollte. ‚Tom Marvolo Riddle, du wirst dich beruhigen.'

Tom runzelte die Stirn, aber hörte auf, sich auf Albus stürzen zu wollen. Stattdessen funkelte er den alten Zauberer an.

‚Albus, warum ist Tom auch hier?', fragte Doo.

Albus legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, ein listiges Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen. ‚Mein liebes Kind, was habt ihr gemacht, bevor ihr hergekommen seid?'

Doo wurde leuchtend rot. ‚Oh. Ja…'

‚Hmpf. Das ist eine bessere Folge des Spruches, als ich erwartet hätte', murmelte Tom, seine Augen leuchteten vor Gelächter, als er sanft an einer Strähne von Doos Haar zog. ‚Jetzt kann ich auf dich aufpassen.'

Doo boxte mit einem Ellbogen in den Magen seines Liebhabers. ‚Verpiss dich.'

Albus lachte. ‚Manche Dinge ändern sich wirklich nicht, oder?'

Doo schlug sich gegen die Stirn, als Tom Albus wieder anblitzte. ‚Tom, du bist manchmal so unreif', informierte er den Dunklen Lord, bevor er Albus einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. ‚Was ist los, Albus?'

Albus lächelnder Blick wurde scharf. ‚Wir haben zwei weitere gefunden. Sie arbeiten zusammen an der Culross Grundschule, aber sie sind nicht mehr als Kollegen.'

‚Welche beiden?', fragte Doo mit einem Stirnrunzeln. ‚Und was unterrichten sie?'

‚Dean Thomas, der Kunst unterrichtet, und Minerva McGonagall, die Latein lehrt.'

‚Aber…' Doo schüttelte hart den Kopf. ‚Ich dachte, Severus hat Professor McGonagall getötet!'

‚Kaum', meinte Tom und schnaubte. ‚Er war in seiner Schulzeit in sie verknallt und wollte sie nicht töten, also hat er sie einfach nur geschockt.'

Doo schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie du das raus gefunden hast, oder?'

‚Wahrscheinlich nicht', stimmte Tom fröhlich zu.

Doo und Albus tauschten belustigte Blicke aus. ‚Ich sehe, was ich tun kann, Albus.'

‚Und ich sorge dafür, dass er nicht umgebracht wird', fügte Tom mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

‚Danke für das unglaubliche Vertrauen, Tom.'

Albus' Gelächter folgte ihnen zurück in ihre getrennten Träume in der Welt der Lebenden.[/i]

--- --- ---

Doo wachte langsam auf, er fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Jahren völlig erholt. Mit einem Lächeln erkannte er, dass es wahrscheinlich etwas mit dem Mann zu tun hatte, der seine Arme schützend um ihn gelegt hatte. Und Doo musste zugeben – auch wenn er das nur vor sich selbst tun würde – dass er sich in den Armen seines alten Erzfeindes sicher fühlte. ‚Wie merkwürdig.'

‚Was?', fragte Tom müde.

Doo lächelte, als die Augen des Dunklen Lords aufflatterten. „Nichts." Er lehnte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen zu setzen. „Kann ich aufstehen und aufs Klo gehen?"

Tom ließ Doo los und beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, als dieser ins Badezimmer ging. ‚Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, mit deinen Küssen aufzuwachen', sendete er dem weißhaarigen Mann.

Doos Gelächter hallte sowohl durch den Raum als auch durch ihren Verstand. ‚Ich gucke mal, was sich da machen lässt.' Die Toilette wurde abgezogen und Doo trat zurück in den Raum, seine Augen ernst, als er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. „Dean und Professor McGonagall herzuholen muss bis morgen warten, da heute Sonntag ist und ich keine Lust habe, sie außerhalb ihres Jobs erst suchen zu müssen."

„Dem stimme ich zu." Tom stand auf und streckte sich. „Also, was machen wir heute? Nicht noch mehr Recherche, oder?"

Doos ernster Blick schwankte nicht. „Tom, wenn du nicht mehr recherchieren willst, dann bräuchte ich die Hilfe von Hertha, was heißt, dass sie wissen muss, was passiert ist."

Tom wurde bleich und seufzte dann. „Du möchtest, dass ich Hertha und Demmy ihre Erinnerungen zurückgebe."

„Das wäre schön", stimmte Doo zu.

Tom sah an die Decke und rieb sich seine Nasenbrücke. „Okay. Wir schauen in deinem Laden vorbei und ihr könnt euch um die Recherche kümmern. Ich muss Informationen aus Goyle rausquetschen und Lucius in die Enge treiben."

Doos Augen weiteten sich. „Ich dachte, wir würden Lucius seine bösen Pläne weiter ausführen lassen."

„Nein, ich will ihn warnen, dass ich hinter ihm her bin und dann gucken, was er macht", korrigierte Tom.

„Mir gefällt die Idee nicht wirklich", erwiderte Doo ehrlich. „Aber ich weiß, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst."

Tom trat vor, schlang seine Arme um Doos Hüfte und drückte den jüngeren Zauberer an sich. „Ich komme mit Lucius klar, Doo. Ich verspreche dir, dass, wenn irgendwas passiert und ich mich in Gefahr wähne, sofort verschwinde. Okay?"

Doo legte seinen Kopf gegen Toms Brust und schloss traurig die Augen. „Ok."

Tom seufzte und festigte seine Arme um Doo, während er sein Kinn auf den Kopf des anderen legte. ‚Ich liebe dich.'

Als Doo erwiderte, war seine geistige Antwort voller Angst. ‚Ich liebe dich auch, Tom.'

Tom schloss seine Augen und hielt Doo einfach fest, er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun konnte.

--- --- ---

Doo öffnete seine Ladentür – er hatte ihn für heute zugelassen – und lächelte Hertha an. „Komm rein."

Hertha lächelte zurück und ging neben Doo her, als dieser sie zur Tür zu seiner Wohnung führte. „Also, was genau willst du von mir, dass ich sogar Renny bei einem Freund lassen musste?"

Doos Gesicht verzog sich. „Tom hat zugestimmt, dir deine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben. Ich denke nicht, dass du Renny dafür hier haben willst."

Hertha erstarrte mitten im Schritt. „Ich… wie kommt es?"

Doo sah die Frau traurig an. „Wir sind irgendwie im Krieg und wir brauchen alle Hilfe, die wir kriegen können. Du warst unser Rechercheur im Krieg und wir brauchen verzweifelt deine Hilfe."

Hertha runzelte die Stirn und sah den Mann an, den sie einmal gekannt hatte und wieder kannte. Es war merkwürdig, dass dieser Mann der Grund dafür war, dass sie sich an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern würde, die sie gezwungen war zu vergessen. Es war sogar noch merkwürdiger, daran zu denken, wie er sie angefleht hatte, das hier nicht zu tun – sich an den Horror zu erinnern, dem sie einmal gegenüber getreten war. Ein Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Verstand. ‚Wie viele Male hat dieser Mann mein Leben so drastisch verändert, wie er es jetzt tat?' Sie seufzte. „Na ja, ich wollte das…", beschloss sie schließlich leise.

Doos Augen blieben traurig. „Komm schon", murmelte er und ging die Treppen rauf.

Hertha fühlte sich schrecklich. Offensichtlich wollte Doo nicht, dass sie sich an den Krieg erinnerte – es war seine Natur, andere beschützen zu wollen – aber die Tatsachen hatten die Entscheidung aus seinen Händen gerissen und er hasste es. Sie folgte ihm schweigend die Stufen rauf.

Als sie in Doos Wohnung traten, hörte sie einen Freudenschrei und wurde dann beinahe von einer Frau umgerissen, die langes blondes Haar und große blaue Augen hatte, die gefüllt mit Freudentränen waren. „Hermine!"

„Ms Longbottom, ich glaube kaum, dass Ms Riddock weiß, wer du bist", meinte Tom trocken von seinem Platz neben der Couch, auf der Demmy saß.

„Tom, hör auf." Doo seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Hertha, das ist Luna Longbottom – besser bekannt als Rox Gardner. Das da drüben ist ihr Ehemann, Demetrius Gardner. Demmy, Luna, das ist Hertha Riddock."

Hertha warf Luna einen schrägen Blick zu. „Wie hast du mich genannt?", fragte sie die Frau.

„Hermine?", erwiderte Luna unsicher.

Hertha warf Tom einen scharfen Blick zu. „Also bin ich der Grund, wieso du uns verflucht hast."

„Ja. Und?", erwiderte Tom stirnrunzelnd.

„Hertha, du bist der Grund, warum wir leben", stellte Doo sanft fest, als er eine Hand auf Toms Arm legte. ‚Was ist los?'

‚Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute mich anfahren', erwiderte Tom fest.

Doo seufzte, er bezweifelte, dass das der einzige Grund war, wieso sein Liebhaber so komisch war, aber er ließ ihn in Ruhe. „Hertha, Tom hat zugestimmt, den Erinnerungsblocker von dir und Demmy zu nehmen. Luna hatte es nie vergessen, also wird sie Demmy davon abhalten, durchzudrehen und ich tue dasselbe bei dir." Sein Lächeln war bitter.

„Du bist sicher, dass wir ausflippen?", fragte Demmy sanft.

Luna und Doo wechselten Blicke. „Positiv", antworte Luna leise.

„Keine Zeit wie diese", warf Tom mit falscher Freude ein. „Ms Riddock, wenn du dich bitte auf die Couch hier rüber setzen würdest?" Er wartete, bis Hertha sich mit Doo auf die freie Couch gesetzt hatte und Luna an Demmys Seite zurückkehrt war, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Wer zuerst?"

„Du machst es nicht gleichzeitig?", wollte Luna wissen.

„Nicht quer durch den Raum", warf Doo sanft ein. „Luna, nicht einmal Albus oder ich hätten so was machen können. Ich würde ihm helfen, aber Tonks ist nicht hier, um Hertha zu helfen."

„Wo ist Tonks?", fragte Hertha.

„Syna in der Schule helfen", meinte Demmy. „Irgendwelche Unruhestifter ausfindig machen."

„Die Rebellion." Hertha nickte verstehend. Auch ohne ihre Erinnerungen hatte sie eine gute Auffassungsgabe.

„Solange sie mich in Ruhe lässt", scherzte Doo. Demmy, Luna und Hertha lächelten wissend.

Tom verdrehte die Augen. „Werfen wir einen Knut?"

„Einen was?", fragten Demmy und Hertha im Chor.

„Eine Münze", stellte Doo klar.

„Könnten… wir…", murmelte Luna.

„Nein, ich zuerst", meldete sich Hertha und machte sich auf eine Menge mentaler Schmerzen bereit.

Tom richtete seinen Zauberstab zuerst auf die Frau. „Confringo!"

Hertha zog scharf die Luft ein, dann fielen ihre Augen zu und sie fasste sich an den Kopf, als wenn sie große Schmerzen hätte. Doo legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern und umarmte sie fest. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es bei ihm war, als er plötzlich seine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen hatte.

Tom drehte sich zu Demmy, als er sicher war, dass Doo mit Hertha klar kam. „Bereit?"

Demmy richtete sich auf und blickte den Dunklen Lord mutig an. „Nein, aber ich bezweifele, dass ich das jemals sein werde."

Tom nickte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Ex-Gryffindor. „Confringo!"

Demmy ließ ein gequältes Geräusch los, als seine Erinnerungen zurückkamen und er folgte Herthas Beispiel und hielt sich den Kopf. Luna zog seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und wiegte ihn sanft.

Tom schwankte auf seinen Füßen und fühlte sich schwindelig. ‚Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen ihre Erinnerungen nicht direkt hintereinander wiedergeben sollen…', dachte er müde und ließ sich in einen freien Sessel fallen. Er sah auf, als er Augen auf sich fühlte und lächelte Doo müde an. ‚Ich bin okay.'

Doo wollte gerade scharf antworten, als Hertha neben ihm endlich in Tränen ausbrach. „Hertha, scht…", flüsterte er und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. „Es ist alles vorbei."

Intelligente braune Augen sahen zu ihm auf. „Ist es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Der Krieg geht sogar mit der neuen Regierung weiter, Dooley."

Doo erschauderte. „Ja", stimmte er sanft zu und strich ihr das buschige Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Aber wir werden diesmal nicht verlieren."

Herthas Blick wurde scharf. „Nein. Werden wir nicht." Sie sah über Doos Schulter, ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Tom?!"

Doo fuhr herum und stand schnell auf, als er sah, dass Tom nicht nur in Ohnmacht gefallen war, sondern auch wie ein Haufen auf dem Boden lag. „Tom Marvolo, du völliger Idiot", stöhnte er, kniete sich neben seinen Liebhaber und piekste ihn auf die Brust. ‚Tom, Love, du musst aufwachen', versuchte er.

Toms Augenlider flatterten als Antwort, aber er wachte nicht auf.

„Was ist mit dem Arsch los?", fragte Luna, ihre Stimme voller Boshaftigkeit.

„Er hat sich überarbeitet", erwiderte Doo und ignorierte Lunas Ton.

Hertha kniete neben Doo. „Brauchst du Hilfe, ihn ins Bett zu bringen?"

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln glitt über Doos Gesicht. „Ja, bitte."

Zusammen hoben Doo und Hertha Tom zwischen sich und brachten ihn langsam in Doos Zimmer. Luna fuhr an ihnen vorbei, als sie sich mittig zwischen Tür und Bett befanden und zog die Bettdecke zurück. Doo lächelte dankbar und Luna runzelte die Stirn.

Luna und Hertha verließen den Raum, als Doo Toms Schuhe und Socken auszog und ihn zudeckte. Gerade als er gehen wollte, schoss Toms Hand vor und umfasste Doos Arm. Doo drehte sich zurück und setzte sich lächelnd auf die Bettkante, als er seinen erschöpften Liebhaber ansah. „Du musst schlafen, Tom."

Tom seufzte. „Lucius…"

„Kümmere dich später um ihn", erwiderte Doo mit einem festen Kopfschütteln. „Du bist nicht in der Verfassung dazu, dich jetzt mit ihm zu streiten."

Toms Augen schlossen sich ergeben. „Ihre Zauberstäbe sind in meiner Tasche", flüsterte er.

Doo glitt mit seiner Hand unter die Decke und zog die drei Zauberstäbe hervor, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf Toms Lippen drückte. „Schlaf, Love."

„Das versuche ich", grummelte Tom.

Doo lächelte und ließ ihn schlafen, beim Rausgehen ließ er die Tür einen Spalt offen. Er drehte sich mit einem leicht besorgten Lächeln zu seinen Freunden. „Alles okay?"

„Ja." Demmy lächelte zurück.

„Du hast was von Recherche gesagt?", fragte Hertha und lächelte ebenfalls.

Doo nickte und trat zu ihnen. „Ja, wir müssen uns über Daemonen informieren. Tom und ich haben ein paar Bücher hierhin gebracht und sie in das Regal hinter euch gestellt."

„Was genau müssen wir über sie herausfinden?", fragte Hertha und fand sich schnell in ihre Rolle als Hauptrechercheur zurück.

„Einfach alles. Wir brauchen hauptsächlich einen Weg, wie wir sie schlagen können, aber unser Wissen über sie ist so gering, dass einfach alles helfen könnte." Doo rieb sich über die Nase, dann hielt er ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe hin. „Hier. Tom hat sie wohl gestern mitgebracht."

Luna, Hertha und Demmy nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe an sich und sahen ihn dann neugierig an. Doo konnte leicht die Frage in ihren Augen lesen. „Er hat alle Zauberstäbe gerettet, die er finden konnte. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt."

„Hast du deinen?", fragte Luna.

Doo zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche. „Er hat ihn mir gegeben, als er meine Erinnerungen befreit hat."

Herthas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Planst du, eine Arschbacke zu verlieren?"

Die vier Freunde lachten bei Mad-Eye Moodys verrückter Warnung.

„Sollen wir?", fragte Luna, als sie sich alle beruhigt hatten.

„Ja", stimmte Hertha ernst zu.

In Schweigen verfallend standen die vier auf, schnappten sich ein paar Bücher und setzten sich an den Esstisch, auf dem Doo vorher Stifte und Blöcke verteilt hatte.

--- --- ---

Als Tom gute vier Stunden später aufwachte, war die Gruppe immer noch bei der Arbeit. Wassergläser standen neben ihnen – offensichtlich so verzaubert, dass sie immer voll blieben – und ein leeres Tablett war in der Mitte des Tisches unter ein paar Büchern vergraben. Ruhig entgrub Tom das Tablett und brachte es in die Küche, wo er es in die leere Spüle legte.

Doo sah Tom an, als der sich in einen Stuhl neben ihn setzte. ‚Du siehst besser aus.'

‚Ich fühle mich auch besser', meinte Tom und versteckte dann ein Gähnen. ‚Schon was gefunden?'

‚Nichts, was wir nicht schon von Luna oder der ganzen Recherche gestern wussten', gab Doo zu und klang ziemlich ärgerlich.

Tom schnaubte und stand auf. „Alle aufstehen. Wir machen eine Pause."

„Wer bist du, dass du denkst, uns herumkommandieren zu können?", schnappte Luna und sah erregt aus.

Doo stand stumm auf, als Tom grinste. „Ich, Ms Gardner, bin der Dunkle Lord. Und ich sage euch, dass ihr alle eine Pause davon braucht. Hoch mit euch."

Doo lächelte, als seine Freunde stöhnend aufstanden. „Draußen ist ein schöner Tag, wie wäre es, wenn wir spazieren gehen?"

Hertha sah auf die Uhr und zuckte zusammen. „Ich sollte eh mal nach Renny gucken."

Doo gluckste. „Siehst du, Hertha, deshalb wollten wir nicht, dass du Kinder hast – du würdest sie vermutlich vergessen, wenn du ein tolles Buch gefunden hast."

Alle lachten, sogar Tom. „Ich bin nicht komplett hilflos, oder?", fragte Hertha lächelnd. „Ich hab mich immerhin an ihn erinnert."

„Wann hast du einen Sohn bekommen, Hertha?", fragte Demmy, als die fünf magischen Personen die Treppen runtergingen, mit Doo und Tom am Schluss, während Hertha vornweg ging.

„Brian und ich haben ungefähr einen Monat vor dem finalen Kampf bemerkt, dass ich schwanger war. Wir wollten es bekannt geben, sobald der Krieg vorüber war." Herthas Gesicht verfinsterte sich kurz. „Die Pläne haben sich nicht erfüllt."

„Wen wolltet ihr als Paten haben?", fragte Luna und versuchte die Stimmung zu heben.

„Harry und Ginny." Herthas Gesicht bedeckte ein breites Lächeln. „Lavender hätte mir nie vergeben, wenn sie noch gelebt hätte."

„Es tut mir Leid." Toms geflüsterte Worte füllten die Stille des Ladens, kurz bevor Hertha die Tür öffnete. Verblüfft drehten sich Hertha, Demmy und Luna dem Dunklen Lord zu. Toms Kopf war gesenkt und seine Augen geschlossen. Doo stand besorgt neben ihm.

„Tom", rief Hertha streng und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wartete, bis der bestürzte Zauberer sie ansah, bevor sie fort fuhr: „Es herrschte Krieg. Wenn unsere Positionen anders herum gewesen wären, hätten wir wahrscheinlich auch alles zerstört, was du geliebt hättest."

„Silentenim leges inter arma", murmelte Demmy.

„Gesetze sind still zu Zeiten des Krieges", wiederholten Luna, Hertha und Doo feierlich.

Tom blinzelte. „Was…?"

„Das war irgendwie unser Motto", erklärte Demmy sanft. „Immer wenn einer unserer Freunde gestorben war, haben wir das zueinander gesagt. Wenn einer von uns einen Todesser getötet hat, haben wir das zueinander gesagt."

„Es war unser Weg, nicht verrückt zu werden", korrigierte Doo fest, dann sah er zu Tom. „Albus hat es sich ausgedacht, als du das Ministeriumsgebäude zerstört hattest. Ich denke, er wollte damals hauptsächlich den jüngeren Schülern, die verängstigt waren, helfen, aber es endete in einer Phrase, die meinte: ‚Es tut mir leid, dass du was verloren hast, aber es geht uns allen so und wir müssen weiterhin stark sein, oder wir sind selbst verloren.'"

„Das Licht hat sich wirklich gegenseitig gestützt", murmelte Tom.

„Das ist eine Art, es zu sehen", stimmte Demmy zu.

Hertha starrte Tom einen Moment still an. Erst, als er sich leicht unter dem Blick wand, drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Tür. „Kommt schon. Er ist bei Betty Lawrence", sagte sie und trat heraus.

Doos Lippen zuckten zu einem Lächeln, als alle heraustraten. „Passt auf Wasserbomben auf", meinte er und verschloss den Laden.

Hertha lachte, während die anderen zwischen den beiden alten Freunden hin und her sahen. „Josh, Bettys Sohn, liebt es Wasserbomben zu machen und sie auf Besucher zu schmeißen", erklärte Hertha, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Tom schnaubte amüsiert auf, als Luna und Demmy lächelten. „Kinder", meinte der Dunkle Lord mit gespielter Verärgerung. Alle mussten lachen.

[b]To Be Continued[/b]


End file.
